


I See It in Your Eyes (you'll be alright)

by littleluthor



Series: our lives are made [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'll add more tags as we go, and fluffy and smutty too, i dont wanna spoil anything rn, its gonna be angsty, its not relationship angst either dont panic, there will be a happy ending dont worry, whew okay here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: The year after their wedding, Lena and Kara are beyond excited about the prospect of having a child of their own and to provide Leni with a little brother or sister, but things never quite go as expected when kids are involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PEOPLE I TOLD Y'ALL THE SEQUEL WOULD BE HERE SOON

 

 

Lena looked around the room bleary eyed and half asleep as she stretched out her muscles. She could barely make out anything in the complete darkness of the room, and the alarm on her nightstand informed her that it was a little after four. She could feel Kara’s warmth radiating from the other side of the bed, and it wasn’t until her stomach roiled uncomfortably that she realized the reason for her being awake at this ungodly hour in the first place.

 

She quickly peeled the covers off of her, careful not to disturb her sleeping wife as she slipped out of bed, making her way promptly to the bathroom before blindly feeling around on the wall for the light switch. The tiled floor was cold beneath Lena’s knees as she knelt down in front of the ceramic toilet bowl with her elbows propped up on the seat and waited for what she knew was coming. Her body lurched forward a few moments later as she began emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl. She tried to be as quiet as she could, but it wasn’t exactly something that was under her control, and a few moments later Kara was out of bed and rushing into the bathroom.

 

“Oh my god babe are you okay?!” she whispered with a panic, immediately crouching down at Lena’s side and gathering her hair before tying it in a loose bun on the top of her head.

 

Lena couldn’t speak as her body continued to betray her, and it was a few miserable minutes of her emptying everything that she had eaten throughout the day into the toilet bowl with Kara’s warm hands rubbing up and down the expanse of her back, the only semblance of comfort that she could find in her current state.

 

She flushed the toilet with shaking hands, struggling to fully push the button in before Kara reached over and did it for her. She could feel herself shivering, although her pajamas were noticeably sweat stuck to her skin and her entire body felt as though it was overheating.

 

“Come on, I’ve got you.” Kara told her as she helped Lena up to her feet, careful not to move her too fast in case she threw up again.

 

After making sure that she was steady on her feet, Kara headed over to the large shower and stuck an arm in to turn it on, moving the dial over to make the water a little colder seeing as how Lena would currently give an electric heater a run for it’s money. Lena was quiet at Kara undressed her, scared that if she opened her mouth she would start throwing up again, although she did offer her a small reassuring smile as she stepped under the water.

 

It wasn’t long before Lena was dressed in fresh pajamas and slipping back under their bed covers and into Kara’s waiting arms.

 

“Thank you.” she croaked, throat a little sore as she settled down in bed.

 

“I love you.” Kara whispered back, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead before they drifted back off to sleep.

 

When Lena woke up a few hours later the room was significantly lighter and Kara was gone from the bed. After checking the time and realizing that her alarm was due to go off in a few minutes anyway, she decided to just get up and start getting ready for the day. After stopping by the bathroom and freshening up, Lena headed over to the closet before pulling out a pair of black work pants and a dark red blouse. She was halfway through buttoning it up when Kara walked in with a tray of what Lena guessed must be breakfast, and a smile on her face, although it quickly vanished when her eyes fell on Lena and she realized what she was doing.

 

“Lena no, no way, you’re not going into work!” she exclaimed as she set the tray down on the bedside table and made her way over to Lena. “You’re sick you need to rest, I ran out and got you some painkillers and I made peppermint tea, I heard it’s supposed to settle your stomach or something but-..”

 

“Kara.” Lena cut her off with a laugh, finishing up the buttons on her shirt before walking the rest of the way over and gently cupping Kara’s face in her hands. “I’m not sick, at least.. I don’t think that I am.” she spoke softly, almost scared that if she said it any louder it would jinx the whole thing.

 

“Wait you..” Kara trailed off as her entire face lit up with something that Lena had never quite seen to this extent before.

 

“I’m not one hundred percent positive, but I think so.” Lena nodded, eyes suddenly brimming with tears as she took in the look of overwhelming joy in Kara’s eyes. “I think I’m pregnant.”

 

“I didn’t think.. It’s been over a month, I thought it didn’t work.. I-..” Kara rambled on breathlessly as she looked at Lena with an overwhelming amount of love in her eyes before picking her up and twirling her around as Lena let out a tiny squeal of surprise before they each shared a laugh.

 

“I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure, I didn’t want to get your hopes up.” Lena admitted when Kara set her back down. “My period hasn’t come this month, but I thought it was maybe just stressed related until last night. I don’t want to get too excited until we see the doctor though.”

 

“Yeah, no, of course.” Kara assured her, visibly trying to reign in her excitement about the whole thing. “How soon can we go?” she asked Lena, voice still a little high from excitement.

 

“I’ll call today and ask for the next appointment that they have.” Lena replied with a smile so wide it almost looked painful. “I cant believe this really might be happening.”

 

“I love you so much.” Kara told her as she cupped her face and gently pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, earning a giggle from Lena before going for her lips too.

 

“I love you too.” Lena told her.

 

* * *

__

_One Month Earlier_

__

The thin hospital gown currently covering Lena as she sat on the edge of the exam table provided very little warmth, although she was almost positive that it had nothing to do with her current shivering. She was feeling more than a little anxious, although the presence of Kara this time around made the whole thing so much more easier to handle that she almost wasn’t sure how she had done it alone the last time.

 

Lena didn’t ever think that she would be in this situation ever again, she had been positive that Leni was her one and only shot at motherhood, or at least, her one and only shot at mothering a child that she had carried and given birth to. When the topic of having children of their own had come up, Kara had admitted that carrying a child wasn’t something that she ever really wanted to do even though Lena talked non stop about how much she had loved it when she was pregnant with Leni. Of course Kara, being the ever so loving wife that she was, told Lena that she would be willing to carry the baby for them and that she was totally okay with doing so, unless Lena wanted to go back to the doctor and see if there was any possible way that she could carry the baby.

 

Lena had been a little hesitant at first, she hadn’t realized how badly she really wanted things to work out because she had always told herself that Leni was her one and only. She was almost positive going into it that things wouldn’t work out the way she knew that Kara was hoping, but after having an extremely tear filled conversation with her doctor about how it could still work with the frozen eggs that were left over from the last time, Lena was more than happy to give it a go.

 

They discussed the idea of a sperm donor with their doctor, but she also suggested a newer procedure in which they manipulate Kara’s DNA from one of her eggs and use that to fertilize Lena’s. The whole thing seemed like a lot to take in, although the scientist side of Lena was reeling from all of the information. After spending a little time talking everything over and deciding on what they wanted to do, they got in contact with the doctor once again and an appointment was set up to extract Kara’s eggs.

 

It was another few weeks before everything was ready for implantation, and while it had seemed to drag in at the time, Lena couldn’t believe it was finally here and the worry and panic was beginning to set in.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Kara said softly, gently cupping Lena’s cheek and turning it towards her as she stood beside the exam table and held one of Lena’s hands securely in her own. “There’s no pressure on you, okay? I love you, and nothing that happens within the next few weeks is going to change that. Whether this works or not, I don’t want you putting pressure on yourself over something that you can’t control.”

 

Kara always seemed to know what to say to calm her down, they had been married for just over a year but the way that Kara just seemed to _get_ her made it seem like they had been doing this whole thing for decades.

 

“I just really want this to work out, for both of us.” Lena admitted as she leaned into the comfort of the touch.

 

“I’ll be alright, I love you and I love Leni and that’s all we really need right now. That’s all that matters, so just try not to worry about this. Everything will work out the way that it’s supposed to.” Kara assured her calmly as she gently stroked at Lena’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

 

“I love you so much.” Lena told her just as the doctor entered the room and greeted them with a warm smile.

 

Lena could still feel herself shaking ever so slightly as her feet were put up into the stirrups, but she just closed her eyes and reminded herself that she had done it before, and this time she had Kara. She let her eyes flutter open at that thought, she didn’t have to close them and worry about it all on her own. She had her wife by her side, and Kara’s reassuring smile kept her grounded the entire time.

 

“Okay Mrs Danvers-Luthor, that’s us done.” the doctor informed them before standing up from the stool at the bottom of the exam table. “I hope that everything works out for you two.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Lena told her with a grateful smile before she left the room to give them some privacy and space to let Lena put her clothes back on.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Kara asked as she helped Lena sit up and eyed her carefully.

 

“I feel great.” Lena nodded before hopping down from the table and letting Kara help her get dressed once again.

 

A few weeks had passed since the eggs were implanted, they used three to give them a better chance of at least one of them working, but Lena still didn’t feel any different. With Leni she had started feeling the change rather quickly, she’d had awful morning sickness almost instantly and she felt extremely fatigued. She didn’t feel either of those things right now, and she couldn’t help but feel a little down about the whole thing.

 

She knew that each pregnancy was different and that she wouldn’t necessarily have the same side effects and such, but Lena was pretty sure that it hadn’t worked, and she talked it out with Kara, who immediately noticed that Lena seemed off.

 

Kara herself felt rather guilty about the whole thing, part of her wished that she hadn’t told Lena that she would rather not carry their child, because after seeing Lena go through the whole thing and seeing just how badly she wanted it, Kara instantly knew that if carrying the baby was what it was going to take, she would do it for Lena in a heartbeat. Although she prayed that she wouldn’t have to, not because she didn’t want to, because she knew how badly Lena wanted it.

 

All they could do was wait and hope for the best.

 

* * *

 

After convincing Kara that she was more than alright to go into work despite throwing up the night before, Lena was unable to stop thinking about everything. In retrospect, a month wasn’t actually a super long time considering everything that was going on, but she was just so impatient that when she didn’t get instant results she automatically assumed everything had failed.

 

She felt her stomach flutter excitedly at the prospect of giving Leni a new little baby sibling to grow up with, she couldn’t wait to decorate and pick out nursery colors with Kara. She was beyond ready for the sleepless nights and the endless diapers, she knew that it wouldn’t be easy, but knowing Kara was along for the ride this time made the whole thing that much more fun and Lena could barely contain herself.

 

When she arrived home from work, Leni was laying on the couch watching a movie with Oreo as her pillow.

 

“Hey babe, how was school?” she asked as Leni paused the TV and stood up to give her a hug whilst Oreo jumped around at their feet.

 

“Good, we did some spelling and I know how to write the days of the week now.” Leni told her proudly as Lena bent down for a kiss.

 

“Hey I thought I heard you.” Kara’s voice crept up behind Lena before she felt her arms wrap around her from behind and Kara pressed a kiss to the side of her cheek. “How was work?”

 

“Long.” Lena sighed dramatically. “I’m so glad that I’m home.”

 

“Hey mommy, can we get pizza for dinner?” Leni asked as both Lena and Kara took a seat on the couch.

 

“Pizza sounds great.” Lena nodded with a smile.

 

“Mom? You want pizza?” Leni asked Kara as she shifted to face her.

 

“I do kiddo, I’ll order it right now.”

 

By the time they had eaten dinner and gotten showered, Lena was exhausted. They had just tucked Leni in for the night and instead of going downstairs to spend some time with Kara like she usually did, Lena headed straight for their own bedroom and collapsed down on top of the covers.

 

“Hey, I have something for you.” Kara informed her as she appeared at the door with a paper bag in her hands. “I bought some pregnancy tests from the store, it’s alright if you don’t want to take one though, I just thought the option would be nice.”

 

“Oh god you really are the best wife on the planet.” Lena told her as she stood up and made her way over to Kara. “I was gonna stop by the pharmacy on my way home to get some but I really couldn’t be bothered.” she breathed a laugh before Kara fished out one of the boxes from the bag and passed it over to Lena.

 

“You want me to come with?” she asked as Lena headed into the bathroom.

 

“I mean, seeing your wife pee on a stick isn’t exactly the sexiest thing in the world, but feel free to join me if you like.” she laughed as Kara entered the bathroom with her.

 

After reading the instructions that stated they have to leave the test on a flat surface for three minutes to allow the results to be determined, Lena and Kara stood anxiously in the bathroom. The seconds seemed to dragging by, but when the timer finally sounded on Lena’s phone, she wasn’t ready in the slightest.

 

“Oh god I can’t look, you have to do it.” she told Kara as she paced anxiously back and forth across the expanse of the floor.

 

Kara immediately took a deep breath, letting it out as she made her way over to the counter where the test was laying and picked it up before turning to Lena.

 

“You’re pregnant.” Kara told her as her face broke out into one of the largest smiles that Lena had ever seen in her entire life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi :)  
> twitter - @littleiuthor or @kashymcgraths


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much to everyone who already left comments/ kudos etc it really means the world to me, and for those of you who were panicking, don't worry the angst won't be for a little while

 

 

The days that followed were much the same in terms of Lena throwing up during the night, and while she tried her best not to wake Kara, she was by her side every single night regardless of Lena’s insistence that she get some sleep. It was something that Lena realized she was going to have to work on, accepting Kara’s help without feeling guilty about it, or without feeling that all of the responsibility was on her. It was a foreign experience for her, she was quickly realizing that while she had been pregnant and given birth before, this situation was a completely different one but most definitely for the better.

 

She didn’t have anyone by her side when she had been throwing up with Leni, there was no one to take care of her or to check in on her each day to see how she was feeling, and while it was a little bit of an adjustment, Lena couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful for her wife and everything that she was doing for her.

 

Another difficult adjustment over the past month or so was that Lena was no longer allowed to drink coffee, and she was having major withdrawals to say the least. She lived for her morning mug of coffee, it gave her the boost that she needed to get out and face the day, but after the procedure she wasn’t allowed it for the baby’s sake __and__  she was now losing sleep thanks to the morning sickness that decided to come in the middle of the night. She could already feel the fatigue creeping up on her, and she knew that she was going to have to incorporate a nap into her daily schedule at some point so that she didn’t go insane.

 

They hadn’t told anyone about the store bought pregnancy test that Lena had taken a few days before, they didn’t want to risk getting everyone’s hopes up in case things didn’t work out the way that they wanted them to. Although Lena was struggling to keep it from Leni, they had discussed the idea of maybe one day bringing another baby into the family, but ever since the idea had been planted in her head it was all Leni seemed to talk about, and Lena desperately wanted to share the good news with her.

 

“Why don’t you just tell her?” Kara had asked as Lena was crawling back into bed after a bout of morning sickness, after which she had told Kara that she hoped Leni hadn’t heard anything.

 

“You know what she’s like, she’ll get too excited and blab to everyone.” Lena breathed a laugh as she settled her head down on Kara’s chest.

 

“That’s very true.” Kara agreed with a smile as she pulled Lena in a little closer.

 

On the day of the appointment at the OB GYN’s office to confirm their pregnancy, both Lena and Kara woke up noticeably a little fidgety and more than a little bit excited. They had gotten up and eaten breakfast normally, Leni had chatted on and on about a bunch of random things whilst Lena and Kara listened and added their own thoughts and opinions when they were needed, and then the three of them had gotten themselves dressed and read to head out for the day. Leni being able to fully dress herself was one of the biggest time savers for Lena, all they had to do was pick out an outfit with her the night before and then leave it hanging up for her to access in the morning.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you at three for the appointment.” Lena told Kara as thy stood in the kitchen organizing their lunches for the day before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

 

“I love you.” Kara all but squeaked, noticeably bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she stood in front of Lena.

 

“You really have to chill if you don’t want anyone to figure out what’s going on.” she laughed before kissing Kara once again. “I love you too, have a good day.”

  
”Where’s my little munchkin?” Lena called out as she stepped out of the kitchen and made her way down the hall.

 

“Here mommy!” she heard Leni call out from the end of the hall as she made her way over.

 

“You want me to help with your laces?” Lena asked as her eyes fell on Leni sitting on the wooden floor just by the door with her new lace up sneakers on.

 

“Please.” Leni nodded as she brought her leg around and held it up to Lena.

 

“Okay, all done.” Lena told her as she finished up tying her shoes and helped Leni to her feet. “I need to get going but mom has your lunch and see you tonight, okay?”

 

“Okay mommy.” Leni nodded happily. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too babe, your lunch is in the kitchen don’t forget it.” Lena reminded her before pulling Leni in for a hug and then heading out the door.

 

She felt more than a little anxious as she arrived at work and settled in for the day, she couldn’t wait to get done early and find out the results of the blood test that she would be taking later on today, although part of her was panicking in case it came back negative.

 

She laughed to herself as she thought back to the last time, it was almost six years before, and yet here she was still with the exact same worries and fears. It took her a few minutes, but Lena inhaled a few deep breaths to center her thoughts before reminding herself that no amount of worrying would change the results, and quickly got to work.

 

Before either one of them knew it, both Lena and Kara were pulling up outside the OB GYN’s office. They parked as close to one another as they could get before meeting on the sidewalk and heading inside hand in hand.

 

“You ready for this?” Lena asked with a barely contained smile.

 

“I’m __so__ ready for this.” Kara punctuated her words with a little squeeze of Lena’s hand before opening the door for her and gesturing for Lena to step inside.

 

“Such a gentleman.” Lena teased as they made their way up to the reception desk. “Hi, Lena Danvers-Luthor, I have an appointment at three with Dr Montgomery.” she told the friendly looking elderly lady sitting behind the large computer screen.

 

“That’s fine, just take a seat and she’ll be with you shortly.” the woman smiled politely as she gestured to the waiting room.

 

“Thank you so much.” Kara thanked her happily before sliding her hand around to the bottom of Lena’s back and gently guiding her over to the seating area.

 

There were a few other noticeably pregnant women sitting in the room with them, and Lena silently linked hands with Kara as they waited. The room was almost exactly the same as she could remember it being the last time that she was here. There was a a large wooden table in the center with a variety of different magazines and a few little kids toys. The radio behind the reception desk was playing softly and the quiet hum of the air conditioning could be heard just over the soft crackle of the music.

 

“Mrs Danvers-Luthor?” a voice cut throughout the room and both Lena and Kara turned in the direction of it.

 

“Hi, it’s so nice to see you again.” Lena greeted Dr Montgomery with a smile before turning to Kara ad introducing them. “This is my wife Kara, Kara this is Dr Montgomery, she delivered Leni.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Kara immediately reached out to shake her hand.

 

“Likewise.” Dr Montgomery smiled warmly in reply. “Shall we?” she gestured out of the room.

 

They were led down the large hallway and passed a few different doors with other doctor’s names on them before arriving outside the one Lena recognized as Dr Montgomery’s.

 

The whole thing was much the same as the last time that she had been there. After having her blood taken and sent off, Lena was told to strip out of her clothes and lay down on the exam table whilst the doctor got everything sorted out. She could feel the nerves bubbling up once again, and she was extremely grateful for Kara’s reassuring smile as she held onto her hand for dear life.

 

“Okay, this is going to be a little cold.” the doctor warned Lena before squirting a generous amount of the familiar blue ultrasound gel onto her exposed stomach. “Are you ready?” she asked both Lena and Kara as she held the transducer just above Lena’s stomach, waiting for her consent before continuing.

 

Lena felt Kara’s grip tighten in her hand as she looked up at her and smiled at Kara’s reassuring nod.

 

“Yeah, we’re ready.” Lena replied as she immediately felt the probe sliding around in the gel.

 

She couldn’t quite make out anything on the screen yet, just a lot of gray, black and white that shifted ever so slightly every time the transducer was moved around the expanse of her stomach. They waited with baited breaths, the room was completely silent and Lena found herself struggling to breathe for a long moment before Kara’s hand squeezed hers gently and she came back to herself.

 

She could feel herself start to panic as Dr Montgomery remained silent, still running the probe over her stomach and staring at the screen with so much focus it seemed as though she were trying to burn a hole in it. Lena was almost ready to speak up and ask her if everything was alright before Dr Montgomery shifted the screen round so that they could see it a little better and a large smile broke out on her face.

 

“Congratulations guys, you’re about five weeks along.” she told them as she circled the computer mouse around the screen. “You see this little black spot here? That’s your baby.”

 

“Oh wow.” Kara breathed, tears running down her face as she took in the picture on the large screen in front of them.

 

Lena felt so overwhelmed with emotion she wasn’t sure what to do with herself. Seeing Kara so affected by it made her heart swell impossibly bigger, she felt so proud that she was able to give her this. She was able to give Kara family of her own, family that was her own flesh and blood.

 

“I love you so much.” Kara spoke into Lena’s forehead as she pressed a kiss there and cradled her head, gently brushing back a few stray hairs.

 

“I love you too.” Lena croaked, voice thick with emotion as she watched the picture on the screen.

 

“I’ll print a few of these off so that you can take them home with you.” Dr Montgomery told them as she passed over a few large paper towels for Lena to clean the gel off. “I’ll be back in a moment, I’ll give you guys some privacy to get redressed.”

 

“I can’t believe this!” Kara squealed the second that the door was closed. “We’re going to have another baby! I just.. This is.. It’s so much to take in but, it feels _incredible._ ”

 

“I’m so happy.” Lena told her as she pulled her shirt over her head. “There’s no one else in the world that I would rather be doing this with.”

 

“Good, because there’s no one else that _I_ would rather be doing this with.” Kara beamed proudly.

 

Lena was fully dressed and sitting upright on the table when the doctor returned with a few strips of photos from their scan and passed them over to Kara.

 

“Your blood test results came back good, there’s nothing out of the ordinary given the early stages of pregnancy, so it looks like you’re free to go.” Dr Montgomery informed them. “I’ll see you next month for a check up, but other than that everything is perfectly fine.” she smiled.

 

“Okay that’s great, thank you so much.” Lena beamed as she jumped down from the exam table and joined hands with Kara once again.

 

“Yeah, thank you so much.” Kara told her before they left the room and made their way back outside.

 

It wasn’t until later that evening after Leni went to bed for the night that they could bring up the whole baby thing again, and Lena could tell all through dinner and Leni’s bedtime routine that Kara was struggling to keep her cool and not gush about everything.

 

When the two of them were settled back downstairs on the couch after tucking Leni in and reading her a few stories, Kara brought the photos out again and they spent a little time going through them before she shifted to lay on her side, hand slipping under Lena’s shirt before Lena got the hint and pulled it up a little to give Kara easier access. There was no visible bump yet of course, just the soft swell of Lena’s tummy that Kara adored so much, feeling more than content as she gently stroked over it and rested her head just below Lena’s chest.

 

“I can’t believe there’s an actually tiny little baby in here.” she whispered reverently, almost to herself, but Lena heard her anyway. She rested her hand on the top of Kara’s head and gently scratched at her scalp as she continued to caress her tummy. “We’re going to have our own little tiny human that’s half of you and half of me, how insane is that? Just think of all the teeny tiny clothes, and the cute little baby noises, and ugh! I just can’t wait!”

 

“You know..” Lena laughed, the movement making Kara’s head bob up and down on her stomach in turn. “I feel like you’re in a bubble of bliss right now, but it’s not all sunshine and daisies.”

 

“Well yeah I know, I know that it’s going to be hard but..”

 

“Oh no that’s not what I meant.” Lena assured her. “I mean, yeah it will be hard, but I’m talking about the reality of it. You know when Leni was first born they do this thing called skin to skin where you both strip off and lay the baby down on your chest, it helps the mother bond with the baby or something, so I used to do it with her a lot when she was really tiny.”

 

“Uh huh.” Kara nodded, willing Lena to continue.

 

“Well, let’s just say that she shit all over my chest on more than one occasion.” Lena told her, barely able to contain her laughter at the look of sheer horror on Kara’s face. “ _That’s_ the reality of it. I never did it without a diaper on her ever again. Thankfully you learn from your mistakes, one way or another.”

 

“Well, I can’t wait to have our baby shit all over me.” Kara chuckled, earning a laugh from Lena. “I’m so happy I don’t think that anything could ruin this, not even that story.”

 

“I’m glad.” Lena smiled down at her as she continued to scratch at Kara’s scalp. “I’m really happy too.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi :)  
> twitter - @littleiuthor  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH LGBTQs!!
> 
> for those who of you asked, i don't have an updating schedule, i just post the chapters whenever they're written which could take an hour to a few days depending on which mood i'm in lol

 

 

Despite Lena’s pregnancy being confirmed by the OB GYN, they each opted to keep it to themselves seeing as how early on the whole thing was. While it wasn’t something that either one of them wanted to think about, they both knew that there was still plenty that could still go wrong in terms of the pregnancy, and Lena didn’t want to have to get everyone all excited to let them down again if, god forbid, something were to go wrong with the baby.

 

They decided that they would keep it to themselves until Lena hit the twelve week mark and the risk of things going wrong was down significantly, which resulted a lot of Lena subtly trying to leave work early to get some rest, or trying to throw up as quietly as she possibly could in her office bathroom so that she didn’t alert her assistant or anyone else of her current predicament.

 

The fatigue was really starting to get to her now, and Kara was unsure if they would even make it to the twelve week mark before the people closest to them began to notice that something was wrong. Lena could tell that she was worried about her, and whilst Kara didn’t straight up say anything about it, it was clear in the little things that she did. She would always have a meal ready for Lena coming home, and always something extremely healthy. She would make sure that after she had eaten, Lena slept for at least a half an hour to catch up on the sleep that she would be missing throughout the night, and Kara would always make sure that she feeling okay enough to go to work that day, despite Lena insisting that she was fine and that it was way too early to think about taking time off now for the pregnancy.

 

They had been so caught up in everything with the pregnancy that Lena almost forgot about setting up everything for Leni’s upcoming birthday party, thankfully she got on top of everything and quickly managed to arrange everything that she needed to for the coming weekend. It was the first big birthday part that Leni was having, and they were all extremely excited about it. Sam and Alex were put in charge of decorating duty whilst Lena and Kara dealt with the food and invitations. They briefly toyed with the idea of baking the birthday cake themselves, but eventually settled on the realization that it probably wasn’t the best idea given everything else that they were currently dealing with and stressing over.

 

Instead, Lena had decided to check out one of the bakeries in the city and see if they did custom cakes. She text Sam to ask if she would like to join her, and the next day the two of them were en route whilst Kara stayed home with Leni.

 

“I know it’s only been a few weeks but feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Sam exclaimed as she pulled Lena in for a hug after climbing into the car.

 

“God I know, I’m sorry, we’ve been so busy with everything.” Lena told her as she pulled away and started the car up. “I can’t wait for summer and to be able to just take some time off and do absolutely nothing for a little while.”

 

“Are you guys thinking about taking a vacation this year? Alex and I were talking about Italy, or maybe France.” Sam told her. “Ruby is going away with a friend for the week, so we figured we might as well take advantage of it.”

 

“We actually haven’t talked about it yet, honestly we’ve barely had a moment to breath the past few weeks with work and school and everything.” Lena admitted, although she did feel a little guilty for leaving out one little detail.

 

“Yeah, you look exhausted.” Sam admitted with a laugh.

 

“Hey!” Lena spluttered. “You’re not supposed to say that.”

 

“Well, I promised that I would always be honest with you.” Sam continued to laugh, I didn’t say that you would agree with it.

 

“Fair point.” Lena conceded.

 

It didn’t take them long until they were pulling up outside of the bakery, and Lena knew that if Kara had come she would currently be losing her mind over the window display. There was a variety of different cakes stacked up, some shapes and designs that didn’t even look like they should be possible in cake form, and an explosion of color in the form of icing and decor.

 

When they stepped inside there was a few more cakes on display, some a little more on the simple side whilst others were beyond anything that Lena could ever imagine.

 

“Hi, how can I help you ladies today?” the man behind the counter asked with a friendly smile.

 

“Hi, I’m here to get a cake made for my daughter’s sixth birthday.” Lena told him as she approached the counter, leaving Sam to look around at the rest of the cakes positioned in different areas around the store.

 

“Okay, did you have anything specific in mind?” he asked as he began taking notes on a little notepad.

 

“Not really, all of the cakes here look incredible.” Lena complimented as she gestured around to the store. “I guess we just want something colorful, I’ll leave the rest up to you guys.”

 

“Okay no problem, we can certainly get that sorted out for you.” the man told her kindly as he scribbled a few more things down. “Now, do you have any idea of how many tiers that you want? And which flavor of cake and icing?”

 

“Definitely chocolate.” Lena told him confidently with a smile, knowing that Leni would accept nothing short of a chocolate explosion when she bit into her cake. “As for the tiers, I think three should be alright.”

 

“Okay, yep, got that.” he nodded to himself as he continued to write. “For words, we can do them on the cake, or we can have them written in icing on the tray, which would you prefer?”

 

“Honestly just feel free to please yourselves, I’m positive that I’ll love anything that our team comes up with.” Lena told him. Usually she would be a lot more hands on when it came to this stuff, but after seeing the display cakes she felt confident enough in their abilities to produce something that Leni will love. “As long as it says ‘Happy 6th Birthday Leni’ somewhere on the cake then it doesn’t matter where.”

 

“Okay that’s totally fine, if you just fill in your details then we’ll have the cake delivered to your home on your requested date.” the man told Lena as he passed over a sheet of paper containing a few blank boxes requesting that she write her address and contact details on it.

 

After they sorted everything out with the cake and picked up a few goodies from the bakery to take home for everyone, Lena and Sam headed back to the house where Kara and Alex were waiting for them with dinner ready on the table. Lena usually preferred to keep her meals light at dinner, seeing as how rare it was for her to actually be able to keep it down throughout the night, but Kara and Alex had clearly put a lot of effort into preparing and cooking the meal so, despite the concerned sideways glances that Kara was not so subtly sending in her direction every few minutes, Lena ate the whole plate of food and decided to just suffer the consequences later on.

 

“Aunt Alex do you wanna see my new sword?” Leni asked as she finished up her plate of food and slid down from the chair.

 

“Oh yeah of course I do kiddo!” Alex exclaimed excitedly. “Go get it!”

 

“’Kay!” Leni grinned before running out of the room.

 

“She got really into Brave last month so we decided to surprise her with one of the swords from the movie.” Kara explained as they waited for Leni to return.

 

“Wait I thought she had a bow and arrow?” Sam chimed in.

 

“Yeah she does, but they have swords in the movie too.” Lena told her. “Either way, the kid is obsessed. I don’t think that she’s put it down since we got her it.”

 

“Hey aunt Alex look!” Leni came running back in with a large plastic sword, almost taller than her.

 

“Oh wow that’s so awesome!” Alex complimented as Leni swung it around and mimicked a sword fight.

 

“Careful babe, you don’t want to hit Oreo with it.” Lena cautioned, knowing fine well that there had been one too many close calls already.

 

“I won’t mommy, I’ll be careful.” Leni assured her before leaving the room again, no doubt going to play in the living room where there was more space for her to freely swing the sword around.

 

“We should get going soon, Lena looks like she’s about ready to pass out at the table.” Sam told Alex as she nodded in Lena’s direction and the two of them shared a laugh.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lena apologized as she stifled a yawn. “It’s been a long day.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Alex assured her. “Thank you guys so much for having us over.”

 

“Thanks for the dinner.” Lena told both Alex and Kara. “It was amazing.”

 

Sam and Alex each left with a hug from both Kara and Lena before they headed through to the living room to kiss Leni goodbye.

 

“We’ll see you guys on Saturday for the party!” Kara called out as the three of them waved from the door.

 

“See you on Saturday!” Sam confirmed as they approached their car. “Love you guys!”

 

“Love you!” Leni called out as she waved her sword around at them.

 

* * *

 

On the day of Leni’s birthday party Kara woke up early enough to switch off their alarm before it went off and woke Lena up, wanting to get as much done as she possibly could before she absolutely had to wake her up for the day. They had actually had an alright night, Lena had been sick a little in the evening but managed to sleep through the whole night without waking up for the first time in a few weeks, and Kara wanted her to get all the rest that she could get. After gently pressing a kiss to her sleeping wife’s forehead, Kara quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed out into the hall as carefully as she could. She stopped by Leni’s room to get Oreo before the two of them made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

There was a lot to get done in terms of preparing and setting up food, and with a few hours to go until the party began, Kara got to work immediately with Oreo at her feet keeping a close eye on the food just in case she happened to drop any on the floor. Kara spent a little time preparing the mini ovens foods and the pizza, setting them aside so that they were easily accessible when the time came for them to be cooked. After all of that was done, she made up a few different types of sandwiches before cutting them into little triangles and lining them up on a few large trays. She covered the with saran wrap to keep them fresh and then moved onto the decorations.

 

Sam, Alex and Ruby were coming by soon to help decorate the backyard where the party would be taking place, but Kara figured that there was no harm in getting a head start so she quickly cleaned up the mess from the kitchen and headed into the dining room where the helium tank was being kept for the balloons. She had actually never filled any balloons with helium before, and it took her a few turns before she got the hang of it, but the room was filled with different colored birthday balloons in no time.

 

Two hours had passed since she had gotten up, everything that needed to be done in the morning had been completed and Kara couldn’t help but feel extremely proud of herself as she made her way back up the stairs and headed into her bedroom where Lena was still lightly snoring. She spent a little while just staring at her, taking in the soft features of her face and the way her lips moved ever so slightly as she mumbled in her sleep. Kara was positive that there was no way she could love Lena any more than she already did, but knowing that Lena was currently carrying their child brought her love to a whole new dimension. She didn’t think that this level of happiness existed, although she did feel quite a bit of guilt mixed in knowing that Lena was regularly throwing up and feeling so exhausted all the time.

 

“What are you thinking about so hard over there?” Lena asked, voice thick and rough from sleep as her eyes fluttered open and fell on Kara gazing down at her.

 

“You.” Kara answered simply, reaching over to brush a stray stand of Lena’s hair out of her face. “I let you sleep in, I took care of everything for the party don’t worry.” Kara told her as Lena immediately shot up and grabbed her phone to check the time.

 

“Oh, babe, you really didn’t have to do that.” Lena told her as she set her phone back down on the bedside table. “You know I’m more than capable of helping out.”

 

“I know, I just wanted you to get some rest.” Kara said sweetly, gently scratching at Lena’s scalp.

 

“You’re the best wife ever.” Lena half moaned, leaning into the touch as she let her eyes flutter closed once again.

 

They spent another half hour or so in bed before they both got up and headed through to Leni’s room to wake her up together.

 

“Good morning birthday girl!” Lena whispered as she sat down on the edge of Leni’s bed.

 

“Happy birthday!” Kara whispered as she took a seat beside Lena.

 

“Come on babe, time to get up! We have presents to open!” Lena told her, prompting an immediate reaction from Leni, who was suddenly wide awake. “That’s more like it!” Lena laughed at the sudden enthusiasm.

 

“How does it feel to be six years old?!” Kara asked excitedly as Leni jumped down from the bed.

 

“I think you look bigger already! Where has my tiny little baby gone?!” Lena exclaimed as she gently squished Leni’s cheeks, earning a laugh from her as she pulled away.

 

“Stop mommy I’m right here!” Leni laughed. “Can we get presents now?”

 

“Of course babe, come on, let’s go.” Lena told her before all three of them headed out of the room and down the stairs.

 

Lena and Kara had spent a little time the night before wrapping up a few of Leni’s presents, but Lena was completely unaware of all of the balloons and large birthday banners that Kara had hung up in the living room this morning when she was asleep.

 

“Whoa cool!” Leni called out as she entered the room, taking a moment to look around before running over to the little stack of presents on the couch. “Can I open them? Please?” she asked Lena and Kara as she picked up one of the presents.

 

“Wait just give me a sec, I need to grab my camera.” Kara told them before rushing out of the room, coming back a few seconds later with her camera in hand and a ridiculously large smile on her face.

 

“Okay, now you can open them.” Lena told her as she took a seat on the couch beside Leni.

 

They spent a little time helping Leni open her gifts from them, there was nothing too over the top, just a few little bits and bobs from the TV shows and movies that she liked to watched. There were a few little princess dolls, and a little science experiment kit that Lena had noticed in the store a few weeks ago and insisted that she absolutely had to get it for Leni, although Kara had a sneaking suspicion that it was more for Lena herself.

 

After everything was unwrapped, they left Leni and Oreo in the living room to play with the new toys whilst Lena and Kara made up a quick breakfast and ate at the table in the dining room seeing as how every surface of their kitchen was currently covered with foods for the party.

 

“How are you feeling today?” Kara asked as Lena brought a mouthful of cereal up to her lips, pausing to let Kara finish talking before eating it.

 

“I actually feel pretty good, I think that long lie was well needed.” she admitted. “God, I can’t believe it’s been six years already. It goes so quickly, before we know it this little one will be off at college and it’ll just be the two of us all alone.” Lena laughed as she rested her hand on her stomach.

 

“I can’t wait for all of it.” Kara assured her. “We’ll just have to get more dogs when the kids are gone.”

 

“Ugh yes great idea.” Lena laughed.

 

After they finished up breakfast and Lena finally managed to convince Leni to put her toys away in the playroom until after the party, the three of them headed back up the stairs to get themselves ready for the day whilst Sam, Alex and Ruby arrived to help out with the decorations.

 

“Everything is in the dining room! I’ll be down in a few minutes! Thank you guys so much!” Lena called down the stairs.

 

“No problem, take your time there’s no rush!” Sam called back before disappearing down the hall.

 

By the time the three of them were fully ready for the party, the garden was complete and Leni was dying to go out and see everything all set up.

 

“Can we go out now please mommy? Please?” she begged as she held onto Lena’s waist. “Can we? Can we please?”

 

“Alright come on kiddo.” Kara laughed as she took Leni’s hand. “Let’s go check it out.”

 

“Oh wow.” Lena breathed as the three of them stepped out of the door and out into the yard. The tables were set up with the trays of food that had been made earlier, and a stack of multicolored paper party plates was piled up beside them. There were balloons tied to every available surface, and a large bounce house complete with a slide stood proudly at the bottom of the garden.

 

All in all it looked like a party store had exploded in the yard, and Leni was completely losing her mind. Everyone snapped pics of her and laughed as she ran around, completely unsure about where to go first.

 

“Hey, can I go bounce?” she called out, already running over to the large bounce house at the bottom of the yard.

 

“Of course you can.” Lena laughed in reply. “But be careful!”

 

“I will mommy!” Leni assured her as she plopped down on the grass and kicked her shoes off before climbing inside.

 

The party was in full swing when Lena got a call saying that the cake was being delivered and she quickly had to run around to the front of the house to greet the man delivering it. The cake was in a large box and she led him through the house before showing him where to deposit it out on the table in the yard.

 

“Thank you so much.” she thanked him before showing him the way out and calling Kara over to check out the cake.

 

“Holy shit! That looks amazing!” Kara exclaimed as she peeked inside the box. “You did good babe.” she told Lena with a proud smile.

 

They spent the next few hours playing party games with all of the kids and taking it in turns to keep an eye on the bounce house to make sure that no one got hurt. Leni seemed to be having the time of her life, and it made Lena extremely happy. She found herself feeling a little overwhelmed when everyone gathered around Leni and the cake to sing happy birthday, life was going by so fast and she really was enjoying every moment of it, she just wished that things would slow down a little in terms of Leni growing up so fast.

 

“I remember coming to visit you in the hospital after she had been born.” Sam told Lena as she and Alex sat down beside her and Kara at one of the tables. “I can’t believe it’s been six years, it’s so hard to wrap my head around it.”

 

“God, I know.” Lena agreed before gesturing to Kara. “We were talking about that earlier, it’s crazy how fast the time goes.”

 

* * *

 

“Today was awesome.” Kara gushed as she climbed into bed later that night after everything had been tidied up from the party earlier in the day.

 

“I know, I’m pretty sure that Leni had a blast too so I’d say that it’s a job well done for all of us.” Lena called back from the bathroom.

 

“Yeah definitely.” Kara agreed. “plus you didn’t throw up, so that’s always a bonus.”

 

“You don’t think it’s sexy when I throw up?” Lena teased as she emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in a fluffy while towel and made her way over to Kara.

 

“It’s sexy when you do anything.” Kara responded, reaching out to pull Lena in gently by the hips until she was standing with her knees up against the bed.

 

“Kara Danvers-Luthor are you trying to seduce me?” Lena asked with a teasing lilt to her voice as Kara sat up and parted her legs over the edge of the bed, creating just enough room for Lena to step in between them as Kara gently nuzzled her face into Lena’s stomach.

 

“Maybe.” Kara whispered as she gently pulled the towel open, not enough that it completely fell to the floor, but just enough so that she could palm at the bare skin of Lena’s hips.

 

“Can I tell you something?” Lena asked, voice sounding more than a little hesitant as Kara immediately stopped what she was doing upon hearing the concern in her voice.

 

“Of course you can, is everything alright? Do you not want to do this? There’s no pressure I swear.” Kara assured her as she guided Lena back and shuffled over so that she could sit down next to her on the bed.

 

“No, of course not. It’s not that, it’s just.. We haven’t done anything since the doctor’s appointment, and I guess I just thought that maybe you didn’t want me _that_ way whilst pregnant.” she admitted quietly.

 

“Oh babe no, god _no_  it’s not like that at all!” Kara assured her, shifting on the bed so that she could face Lena before continuing. “You’ve just been so exhausted lately that I didn’t want to bother you, and I didn’t want you to feel like you were letting me down if you weren’t up for it. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.”

 

“Please don’t apologize, I should have spoken to you about it.” Lena smiled. “You’re doing so much for me already I don’t want you to feel like I’m neglecting you or anything like that.”

 

“Hey, no, I would never think that.” Kara rushed out, eager to assure Lena that everything was alright. “I know that I can talk to you about any concerns or whatever that I might have, but honestly I just feel so happy right now that I’m fine with anything and everything.”

 

“Well that’s good to hear.” Lena breathed a laugh before scooting back up the bed and fully removing the towel from around her as a suggestive smirk tugged at her lips. “Now, why don’t you come up here and show me just how fine with anything and everything you are. I have an itch that only you can scratch.”

 

“God, you’re such a dork.” Kara laughed with a playful roll of her eyes as she began to crawl up the length of the bed, settling on top of Lena before sitting up and stripping her own shirt off.

 

Lena’s hands went automatically to her waist, pulling Kara down as she pressed her own body forwards and joint their lips together. Kara lay flush against her, the beating of their hearts pounding along to the rhythm of their rapidly escalating make out session. Part of Lena would be more than happy to stay like that all night, keening softly into Kara’s mouth, but she also felt as though she was in real danger of exploding if they didn’t speed things up a little.

 

Kara eventually seemed to get the hint when Lena gently began tugging at her hair, pulling her down ever so slightly as whispering a choked out “ _yes _”__ as Kara began kissing her way down her neck, stopping briefly to leave her mark just below Lena’s ear before she continued down the expanse of her chest.

 

Kara’s delightfully warm mouth attended to her in a way that Lena could only describe as complete and utter worship. Slow, almost reverent kisses paired with the steady feeling of both hands running along the expanse of her rib cage. Kara pressed a kiss to her sternum and Lena’s back arched up off the bed, already writhing in want before the first wet stroke of Kara’s tongue over her nipple. However, it was gone as soon as it came and Kara immediately stopped what she was doing the second Lena let out a hiss of pain at the touch.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m alright.” Lena quickly assured her slightly panicked wife. “They’re just a little sensitive.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, eyes filled with concern as they flitted back and forth across Lena’s face, looking for anything that would suggest otherwise.

 

“I’m so sure.” Lena told her confidently, smiling reassuringly as Kara slowly lowered her head back down. “Just be gentle.”

 

“I’ll be gentle.” Kara whispered into her skin as she began to kiss her way back over to where she had been. “I’ll be so gentle, I promise.”

 

A soft moan escaped Lena as Kara sucked gently over her thrumming heartbeat and she felt her hips shudder as she slowly began moving down, showing the rest of her body the same around of reverence that she had shown her chest, and spending a little extra time nuzzling into the soft swell of Lena’s stomach, not yet showing the slightest hint of the little life currently growing beneath the skin.

 

Kara eventually nuzzled in between Lena’s thighs, nudging her swollen clit with the tip of her nose as the salty sweet flavor filled her senses and Lena’s hips jerked up suddenly in response. After smoothing her palms softly over Lena’s hips until she settled down once again, Kara lowered her lips slower this time, placing gentle, feather light kisses down her sex.

“Oh god.” Lena moaned, quickly covering her mouth with the back of her hand in an attempt to stifle the sounds that Kara was currently pulling out of her.

 

“You’re so wet, babe.” Kara cooed, teasing her opening with the tips of two fingers.

 

 _“Kara.”_ she gasped as quietly as she could, wiggling her hips in search of more contact. “Don’t tease.” Lena demanded through gritted teeth as Kara breathed a laugh into her.

 

Kara absolutely adored how responsive Lena always was, she found endless pleasure in the variety of different sounds that she could so easily draw from her, although part of her was still cautious that Leni was asleep just down the hall, and she would prefer for her to remain that way.

 

Lena all but shattered when Kara picked up the pace, her motive clear as they each tried to remain silent. The earnest swipes of Kara’s tongue over the tip of her clit had an immediate effect, eliciting sinful noises that rose and fell with every forceful drive of her fingers.

 

Kara could feel Lena getting close, her movements were erratic as she rocked up against her mouth before she abruptly rocketed up into the clouds. Kara guided her through it, laughing to herself at just how much effort Lena was putting into trying to stay quiet before she gently began kissing her way back up Lena’s body and settling down beside her.

 

"I hope you know that I would never _not_ find you the most attractive woman on the planet.” Kara whispered into her hair as she curled up beside Lena.

 

"Just.. give me a minute.. I can’t feel my body right now.” Lena laughed as she turned around in Kara’s arms and nuzzled into her bare chest.

 

"It’s okay, there’s no rush.” Kara assured her as she gently carded her fingers through Lena’s hair, still slightly damp from her shower.

 

They spent a good portion of the night struggling to be as quiet as they could, and it wasn’t until Lena was unable to stifle a yawn that Kara insisted they stop and get some rest. For the second night in a row Lena slept undisturbed, contently curled up beside Kara.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who already know the gender, i know too don't worry, but it's part of the story so it hasn't been mentioned yet :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg big sister leni is coming folks

 

 

By the time Lena’s second OB GYN appointment rolled around, the two of them were aching to share the news with everyone, and they were beyond excited knowing that there was only a few more weeks to go until they were in the clear and would be able to do so. Kara had been gushing non stop the whole day about getting to see the baby again, eager to see if there was a noticeable difference from the last time and excited about the fact that they would hopefully get to hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time.

 

Lena had spent the day at work smiling like a goof at her phone and reading over all of the text messages that Kara was sending her throughout the day. She was feeling more and more exhausted as the days went by, and she could feel her mood changing rapidly over the slightest inconveniences, but she knew that her hormones would start to level out soon, she just had to hold on another few weeks until the first trimester was out of the way.

 

She all but ran out of the office at the end of the day, beyond excited to finally be done for the day. She immediately spotted Kara’s car in the car park when she pulled up outside the OB GYN’s office a little over a half an hour later, and found a space as close to hers as she could get before turning off the engine and stepping out.

 

“Hey! How was work?” she asked as she made her way up onto the sidewalk and saw Kara approaching.

 

“It was good!” Kara greeted her with a quick kiss before reaching down to hold her hand. “What about you? How was your day?”

 

“It was alright, it dragged in though, I was way too excited for this.” Lena admitted happily as they made their way inside.

 

The process was much the same as the last time that they had been there, and every other time that Lena had been there while pregnant with Leni. She checked in with the friendly elderly woman behind the desk before taking a seat in the large waiting room and staying there until the doctor came through to get them.

 

After they were led down the hallway to Dr Montgomery’s room, Lena stripped out of her clothes and Kara helped her into one of the paper thin hospital gowns before the doctor came back in and got everything set up. Lena tensed a little as the cold gel made contact with her skin, but it only took a few moments to get used to it before it was comfortable again.

 

“Okay, we’re just going to take a quick look and see how things are progressing.” the doctor told them with a friendly smile before getting started. “and we should be able to hear the heartbeat today if that’s something that you guys are wanting to do.”

 

“Oh yeah definitely.” Lena replied instantly, laughing at Kara’s little squeak of excitement.

 

“Okay well.. here is your baby.” Dr Montgomery told them as she brought the large screen around and circled the computer mouse around the little black area that Lena knew to be the baby.

 

It was more of a bean shape this time around, compared to the little black dot that it had been the last time, and Lena was mesmerized as she looked at the picture. It was so easy to forget during the sleepless nights of throwing up and the constant exhaustion why she was doing this whole thing in the first place, but seeing how much the baby had changed in a single month since the last appointment made everything so much clearer.

 

“If you look over here you’ll see the heart beating away.” she told them as she lined up the mouse with the baby’s chest where a little area of movement was visible.

 

“That’s insane.” Kara breathed as she gently squeezed Lena’s hand, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

 

“Do you guys wanna hear it now?” she asked, clicking a few different areas on the keyboard before turning to Lena and Kara.

 

“Of course.” Lena nodded, already feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She could blame the pregnancy hormones if she wanted to, but a quick glance at Kara confirmed that she was on the verge of tears too.

 

When Dr Montgomery clicked the screen and the steady _thump thump thump_  of the baby’s heart beating filled the room, both of their tears spilled over and they remained quiet for a few moments, just listening and taking the whole thing in as they held on tightly to one another.

 

“We’ve got around 175 beats per minute at the moment, which is absolutely perfect for where you’re at.” the doctor told them with a smile. “I’ll give you some privacy to get redressed while I go print some photos out for you guys.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Kara smiled in reply before turning to Lena. “How awesome was that? I feel like I’m floating!”

 

“I know.” Lena agreed with a laugh. “It definitely makes all of the throwing up worth it.”

 

“I’m glad.” Kara told her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

When Dr Montgomery returned to the room with the printed out photos she spent a little time going over a few bits and bobs with the two of them. She explained what new developments the baby would be making from now until the next time she sees them, and she gave Lena a quick rundown of what to expect from now until then too.

 

“Now, I know it’s only week nine, but seeing as how this is your second pregnancy you’ll most likely start showing a little earlier than you did with the first, which is perfectly normal so don’t be alarmed if you’re struggling to button your pants.” she told her with a laugh. “It’s just your uterus expanding, so it also might feel a little firmer than you’re used to, but again, it’s perfectly normal and absolutely nothing to worry about. Although if you do have any questions or concerns then don’t hesitate to get in touch.”

 

“I won’t, thank you so much.” Lena told her as she quickly flipped through the ultrasound photos before passing them over to Kara.

 

* * *

 

“It feels so much more real now that we’ve heard the heartbeat.” Kara confessed as they lay on the couch later that evening after Leni had gone to bed. “Like, obviously I knew it was happening, but like.. it’s just a lot.” she finished up as her voice cracked ever so slightly.

 

“Hey.” Lena shifted to face her. “Is everything okay?” she asked, concern visible in her eyes as she took in the sight of Kara clearly struggling with whatever was on her mind.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to get upset.” Kara shook her head, wiping a few stray tears away that had escaped her eyes and were currently running down her cheeks. “I’m just so scared, like I’m so happy, I’m _so so happy_  but I’m absolutely terrified too.” she admitted as she wiped away a few more tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. “It just all feels so real now and I’m so scared that I’m gonna screw this up.”

 

“You will.” Lena laughed, reaching over to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek before using her own sleeve to dry her face. “You’ll screw up and you’ll make mistakes, we all do, but it doesn’t matter because I know that you’re going to love this baby with every single part of you, and I know that I will too. That’s all that really matters.” she assured her, gently reaching out for Kara’s hand before slipping it under her own shirt, right over her tummy. “This little girl is going to have two moms, a very excited big sister, a dog who gives the best sloppy kisses, two crazy aunts, a cousin and a very doting grandma who love her more than anything else in the world. She’ll be fine, Kara. I know that in my soul.”

 

“She?” Kara questioned quietly as she looked curiously at Lena.

 

“Well.. yeah. You know that our DNA doesn’t have any Y chromosomes, so it’s not scientifically possible for the baby to be a boy-.. Wait, you didn’t know this did you?! Oh god Kara I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to spoil it for you, I shouldn’t have just assumed, oh _shit_ I can’t believe I ruined the whole thing-..” Lena’s rambling was cut off with Kara’s lips on her own and she let out a little noise of surprise before returning the kiss.

 

When she pulled back Kara was no longer attempting to wipe away her tears, letting them flow freely as she lowered herself to Lena’s belly and pushed her shirt up a little before laying her head down on it.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to have two girls, we’re in deep shit in a few years time, but I can’t wait for it all.” she laughed into Lena’s skin before facing down towards where she assumed the baby would be as Lena’s hand found it’s way into her hair. “Hey little girl, you’re going to be just fine, because you have the world’s best mommy.” she whispered before shooting Lena a wink.

 

“God you’re so cheesy.” Lena teased sweetly. “I love you, though.”

 

“I love you too.” Kara told her before pressing a kiss right below her belly button, laughing at the way Lena squirmed.

 

* * *

 

With only a week to go until they hit the twelve week mark, both Lena and Kara found themselves unable to keep the secret from Leni for much longer. They wanted to be able to talk about it freely in the house, and decided that they had waited long enough to let her know. Lena claimed it was only fair that she knew seeing as how it was going to be such a huge part of her life, but Kara knew that Lena was just as excited to tell Leni about the whole thing as Leni was going to be when she found out the news.

 

When Lena returned home from work on the evening that they planned to tell her, she found Kara excitedly fussing around with the photos from their last two scans in the kitchen.

 

“Hey babe, how was work?” she asked as Lena approached and set her bag down on the counter before rounding it and stepping into Kara’s waiting arms.

 

“It was good, it went by quickly thank god.” she huffed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of her heels and set down them out of the way.

 

“Mommy!” Leni came skipping down the hall with Oreo in tow after hearing Lena’s voice.

 

“Hey babe! How was school?” Lena asked as she pulled her in for a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before crouching down to let Oreo greet her too.

 

“It was sucky, we had to have recess inside because it rained really bad.” Leni pouted grumpily.

 

“Ugh I’m sorry babe, that does suck, _but_ mom and I have something to tell you that I think might make your day a little better.” Lena told her with a barely contained smirk.

 

“Yeah we do!” Kara cut in excitedly. “Come on, go sit through in the living room and we’ll join you in a second.”

 

“Okay.” Leni told them suspiciously before slowly making her way out of the kitchen without breaking eye contact as Oreo followed her down the hall.

 

“She’s such a little diva.” Kara laughed as she turned to Lena. “Did you get the cupcake and the shirt?”

 

“Yeah I did, the cake almost didn’t survive the car trip here though. Your child is starving.” Lena teased with a hand on her stomach.

 

“Dinner is in the oven, it should be ready soon.” Kara told her before walking over and pulling Lena in for a hug. “Tell that little girl to hang on a little longer, she’ll get her dinner.”

 

“Hey mommy? Remember me?” Leni called out from the living room, prompting a laugh from both Lena and Kara as they grabbed what they needed from the kitchen and headed through to the living room where Leni was waiting impatiently for whatever news they needed to tell her.

 

“We’re coming babe.” Lena called back with a laugh as she entered the room and they took a seat on either side of her. “Okay, so we have something to tell you and I think you’re going to be really super happy about it.” Lena began as she passed over one of their most recent ultrasound photos to Leni. “Do you know what this?” she asked, pointing to the little black bean in the center of the photo as Leni shook her head. “It’s a baby.” Lena told her with a smile.

 

“That’s not a baby!” Leni laughed as she looked at the photo.

 

“Oh no, it is!” Kara assured her as she pointed to the little gray areas of the scan. “You see all of this part here? It’s where the baby lives until it’s time for it to be born.”

 

“Oh.” Leni nodded in understanding as she continued to stare at the photo with her little brows furrowed ever so slightly.

 

“Do you know who that baby is?” Lena asked softly as Leni brought her gaze up to Lena and shook her head once again. “That’s your new little sister, the baby is right in here.” Lena told her as she pointed at her stomach while Leni completely froze in place. “The photo is from inside mommy’s tummy.”

 

They waited with baited breaths for a few extremely long moments after Lena stopped talking, both of them unsure about what to do as Leni just stared silently at Lena with one of the most intense gazes that she had ever seen.

 

“A.. A baby? In there? Right now?” she asked eventually, still seemingly trying to work through her shock and process the information.

 

“Yeah babe.” Lena confirmed with a nod and a gentle smile. “There’s a little baby girl in here right now and you get to be her big sister.”

 

Of all the reactions that Lena had been expecting, most likely a lot of screaming and jumping around or maybe a little excited dance or two, she most definitely hadn’t been expecting for Leni to break out in a loud sob as she flung herself into Lena’s arms. Kara immediately panicked and scooted over, wrapping an arm around Lena and one around Leni as she continued to sob into Lena’s chest, and neither of them had any clue what to do as she continued to cry loudly in the otherwise silent room.

 

“Oh, oh no baby, it’s okay, it’s alright.” Lena assured her, voice slightly panicked as she rubbed a hand up and down Leni’s back in an attempt to calm her down.

 

“I’m.. so.. happy.. mommy!” Leni hiccuped slightly, words broken up by little sobs as she continued to grip onto Lena tightly.

 

“Oh my god she’s happy crying!” Kara called out as she breathed a sigh of relief before they both began to laugh.

 

“Oh babe, we’re happy too. We’re so happy!” Lena told her, tearing up herself now as she held on tightly to Leni, rocking her ever so slightly until she eventually settled down.

 

“Come here munchkin.” Kara reached out, gently pulling Leni up from Lena’s lap and settling her on her own as Lena reached over to wipe a few stray tears from her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

 

“We have a present for you from the baby.” Lena told her as she brought out the little box containing the cupcake and the t-shirt that she had picked up on her way back from work. “You wanna know what the shirt says?” she asked as Leni nodded.

 

“It says..” Kara began as she took the shirt from Lena and held it up to Leni. “World’s best big sister.”

 

“You’re gonna be the best big sister _ever!”_ Lena told her with a kiss to the tip of her nose. “and this little baby is gonna love you so much!”

 

“I love her mommy!” Leni smiled a huge, toothy grin before tearing open the lid of the cupcake box and licking the icing from it.

 

* * *

 

“We’re probably not gonna be able to keep this quiet from Sam and Alex now that Leni knows.” Lena told Kara as they cleared up the dining room table after dinner that evening. “and if we tell Sam and Alex, we should tell your mom too.”

 

“I’m more than happy with whatever you want to do, my mom was thinking about coming down this weekend so I’ll just call and tell her that she should, we can tell them all together if that’s something that you’re comfortable with?” Kara asked as she gathered the stack of now empty plates and they started moving to the kitchen to deposit them in the dish washer.

 

“Yeah that sounds good, it’s killing me keeping it from everyone.” Lena confessed with a smile. “Honestly I just want to scream it from the rooftops, but at the same time I don’t want the press knowing until it’s completely unavoidable. I really want to keep it just between family for the time being, it feels more special that way.”

 

“That sounds absolutely perfect to me.” Kara agreed happily as she stepped up behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist, warm hands resting just below her belly button. “So, we’ll tell them this weekend then?”

 

“We’ll tell them this weekend.” Lena nodded in confirmation as she leaned back into the comforting embrace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi :)  
> twitter - @littleiuthor  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies this took so long & thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos etc, it really means the world to me and i love u all!!

 

 

On the day of Eliza’s arrival in National City, Lena decided to stop by Sam’s place for a little while to kill some time until she got there. The anxiety about letting everyone know about her pregnancy later that evening was beginning to creep up on her, and another sleepless night of throwing up the night before wasn’t helping things. She was completely exhausted, but she was now officially over the twelve week mark so she hoped that things would start to level out now and she would get a little bit of a break.

 

“Hey! How are you?” Sam asked happily as Lena stepped inside and made her way through to the kitchen where Sam was filling the kettle up with water.

 

“I’m good, how are you? Are you looking forward to seeing Eliza tonight?” Lena asked as she walked over to the table and pulled out a seat.

 

“Oh yeah, I haven’t seen her for a few months so it’ll be nice to catch up.” Sam told her as she set the kettle on to boil. “Do you want a coffee?”

 

“Oh, uh, no I’ll have tea, thanks.” Lena smiled despite the internal pain she was currently suffering through over having to decline the coffee offer.

 

Once both mugs were filled, Sam carefully carried them over to the table and set them down before sliding Lena’s over to her and pulling out a seat beside her.

 

“Oh I meant to ask, what time do you want us to come over tonight?” Sam asked Lena as she brought the warm mug up to her lips. “Ruby’s soccer practice was canceled tonight, something about a family emergency with the coach or something, so we’re free whenever.” she told her.

 

“Uh, I think Kara said dinner would be ready around five, but we’ll be home all day so it doesn’t really matter, just stop by whenever you guys want to.” Lena smiled, trying to swallow down against the slight tightening of her throat as she thought about everything.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, face slightly concerned as she eyed Lena.

 

“I’m fine.” Lena assured her with a nod of her head, although the way Sam was currently staring at her indicated that she wasn’t buying it in the slightest. Lena sighed in defeat as she began to speak up again. “I guess I just.. I have a lot on my mind.” she admitted.

 

“Do you need to talk about it? You know that you can tell me anything.” Sam assured her softly. “Whatever it is, you know I’m here.”

 

“I know.. I just.. It’s something that I can’t tell you right now, and-..” Lena cut off, feeling a slight stinging sensation behind her eyes as she willed herself not to cry. She rarely ever cried, and while this wasn’t an extremely easy conversation, it certainly wasn’t one that would make non-hormonal Lena cry, and she knew that Sam knew that.

 

“Hey.” Sam spoke softly, getting Lena’s attention before looking around the room, almost to check if there was anyone there despite the fact that it was just the two of them in the house. “I know.” Sam told her simply.

 

“Wait you.. You know what?” Lena questioned as she finally made eye contact with Sam once again after getting herself under control.

 

“I __know__ , Lena.” Sam repeated once again. “You’re exhausted all the time, and you just turned down a cup of coffee, plus Leni was a little worried a few weeks ago because she said that she heard you throwing up, don’t worry I assured her that you were fine, and Kara is even more protective of you than usual. You’re my sister, Lena, it wasn’t hard to figure it out.” Sam laughed kindheartedly.

 

“ _ _Oh thank god.”__ Lena breathed a sigh of relief. “Does Alex..?”

 

“No, just me.” Sam assured her. “I haven’t said anything to anyone, I knew that you would tell us all in your own time, on your own terms.”

 

“I’m so glad that you know, though.” Lena confessed, significantly more relaxed than she was a few minutes before. “We’ve been trying to keep it quiet until I was done with the first trimester, and yesterday was the twelve week mark so we planned to tell you guys and Eliza tonight.”

 

“Oh, so you’re worried about how everyone will react?” Sam asked, reaching across the table to take Lena’s hand. “Just for the record, I’m so so happy for you guys, and I’m so proud of how far you’ve come with all of this.”

 

“Thank you.” Lena smiled proudly, getting up out of her own seat to pull Sam in for a hug.

 

“Congratulations.” Sam spoke into her hair before they pulled away and took their seats once again.

 

“I’m not so much worried about reactions to the pregnancy, it’s more about how people will react to Leni. I know it sounds silly, I’m probably just being paranoid, but I really don’t want her feeling left out or excluded from anything, you know? She’s been the center of attention for her whole life, and now there’s gonna be this brand new little baby that’s half me and half Kara, and Kara has her own family and I just… I don’t know, I just want her to know that she’ll always be my baby too.”

 

“Yeah, I get that.” Sam told her with a little nod of her head. “But, from my perspective at least, Leni is no less family to them than this baby will be. Kara’s family has been her family for a while now, from the day you guys got married, and well before that too. They love the bones off of her, and that won’t change just because there’s someone else in the picture.” she assured her. “Kara isn’t their blood, but she’s still their family, just like how Leni isn’t her blood either, but that doesn’t make her any less of her mom.”

 

“I guess I just didn’t think about any of that, but you’re totally right.” Lena agreed with a smile, already feeling a lot calmer about the whole thing.

 

She stayed at Sam’s place for a few hours until she had to go back home and get ready for the evening. After hugging her goodbye and promising to act completely surprised when she sees her later, Sam pulled Lena in for a hug and congratulated her once again before waving her off from the door.

 

* * *

 

By the time Kara left to pick Eliza up from the train station, Alex, Sam and Ruby were already making themselves at home. They arrived just over an hour early early like they usually did and helped Lena sort the food out in the kitchen and bring everything through to the table in the dining room. Leni was in charge of making sure that everyone received a fork and knife beside their plates, and she took the job very seriously as the rest of them watched on in amusement.

 

Lena could feel herself growing more and more nervous as the time ticked by, although she had to keep reminding herself that it was a good kind of nervous. She still struggled with that sometimes, her brain had a tendency to slip into her old habits when she was feeling particularly worried about something. She just felt the nervous butterflies begin to flutter deep in the pit of her stomach and automatically switched to panic mode instead of feeling happy and excited. Kara always seemed to help with that though, which is why she was extremely grateful to see her walking in the door a few minutes later with Eliza in tow.

 

Just the knowledge of knowing that Kara was by her side was enough to calm her a little, and when Kara made her way over to check in on her she could feel herself beginning to relax once again.

 

“Lena sweetie! Hi! How are you?!” Eliza called out before Kara had the chance to ask Lena how she was doing.

 

“I’m so good! How are you? How was the trip down here?” Lena asked as she pulled Eliza in for a hug.

 

“It was good, it went by quickly. I’m just so happy to be here, I missed you all so much!” she told them before Leni came running down the hall, closely followed by Alex, Sam, Ruby and a very excited Oreo. “There she is! Hi munchkin!” Eliza called out happily before pulling Leni into a hug. “How are you doing kiddo? You look so much bigger!”

 

“I’m good!” Leni giggled. “I’m gonna be a big si-”

 

“Eliza!” Sam cut in before Leni could finish her sentence. “You look amazing it’s so good to see you!”

 

“Oh Sam! Hi honey!” Eliza bent down slightly to set Leni down before pulling Sam into a hug and then Ruby, and finally, Alex.

 

Once they had all greeted one another with hugs and spent a few moments catching up, the group made their way through to the dining room as Kara subtly pulled Lena to the side and they walked behind the rest of the group.

 

“You feeling okay? Are you ready for this?” she asked in a quiet tone as her arm snaked around Lena’s waist and held her comfortingly close.

 

“Honestly I’m so nervous I feel like I’m going to throw up, although that could just be the baby.” Lena laughed. “I’m ready though, are you?”

 

“I’m so ready.” Kara told her with a barely contained smile. “It was so hard to not tell Eliza on the drive home.”

 

“Well, she’ll know by the end of the night, and then we can talk about it whenever we want.” Lena told her happily as she intertwined her fingers with Kara’s arm, no longer wrapped around her waist but hanging between them now.

 

They spent the duration of dinner chatting back and forth and just basking in the familiarity of it all. Lena adored when the entire family got together, she watched as Kara helped Leni twist her spaghetti onto the fork, smiled at the way Alex and Sam couldn’t seem to tear their gaze away from one another whilst Ruby make pretend gagging noises and voiced her disgust. She watched Eliza subtly sneak a few pieces of food from her plate under the table for Oreo, and it just felt like happiness. She could still remember the dinners she would eat alone with a sleeping baby glued to her chest, never even allowing herself to indulge in the fantasy that she would have this one day.

 

It gave Lena the little boost of confidence that she had been lacking as she continued to look around the table. There was no shortage of love going around, and she couldn’t wait to let them all know about the newest addition. Another little life for them to shower with love, a new member of their incredible family.

 

The rest of the evening passed by a lot more enjoyably now that Lena wasn’t as worried about telling everyone the news, by the time dessert was done she could barely contain her excitement, and a quick glance at Kara all but squirming in her seat confirmed that she was feeling the exact same. When the plates were cleared Lena ushered everyone into the living room before making her way back to the kitchen where Leni was helping Kara clean up, although a spilled cup of sticky orange juice and a trail of foot prints from said spilled juice wasn’t exactly the most productive.

 

“Hey babe, are you ready to tell everyone about the baby?” Lena asked her as she lifted Leni up onto the counter top so that she could change her wet socks for her.

 

“Can we tell them now mommy?!” Leni exclaimed, shaking her legs around excitedly despite the fact that Lena was currently trying to wrestle a clean sock onto her foot.

 

“Yeah babe, we’re gonna tell them right now!” she told her excitedly, helping Leni back down onto the floor before tossing her sticky socks in the washing machine to be dealt with later.

 

“You can be the one to tell them if you want to.” Kara told Leni as she finished up loading the dishwasher and made her way over to them, stepping up behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I’m sure they would love to hear all about how you’re going to be the best big sister ever.”

 

“Yes please!” Leni called out, visibly struggling to contain herself as both Kara and Lena laughed.

 

“Come on then, let’s go.” Kara nodded towards the door before taking Lena’s hand as Leni ran off down the hall in front of them.

 

Everyone was still sitting in the living room when they make their way back through, and instead of sitting down Lena and Kara made their way straight to the middle of the room before Kara cleared her throat.

 

“So, uh, we have something that we want to share with you guys while we have you all together.” she announced, once again wrapped an arm around Lena. Lena always adored it when Kara did that, but she didn’t know just how comforting it was for Kara too, sometimes she just needed to hold Lena close, to feel her near her. It grounded Kara, and in this moment she needed it. “Leni, take it away babe.” Kara told her with a smile.

 

“We’re having a baby!” Leni all but screamed as she broke out in a series of ridiculous dance moves that had both Lena and Kara laughing whilst the rest of the room completely froze.

 

“Wait.. you’re.. you’re what?!” Alex called out a few moments later, shooting up from the couch as she stared at them with wide eyes.

 

“We’re having a baby.” Kara confirmed with a beaming smile.

 

“I’m pregnant.” Lena announced proudly to the room as she held up a scan photo from their most recent trip to the OB GYN’s office.

 

It was almost as if the visual confirmation of the baby was what was needed to unfreeze the room, because barely a moment later the two of them were attacked by a series of almost violent hugs and kisses placed on cheeks. Eliza was crying as she took the photo from Lena and scanned over it with her eyes. Alex’s own eyes were glazed over as she pulled Lena in for a hug, voicing her congrats to the both of them as she did so. Kara scooped up Leni so that she could get in on the action as they all smiled widely. It took a good few minutes for the room to calm down and they each took their seats on the couch once again.

 

“Oh wow. I just.. I can’t believe this.” Eliza breathed. “A brand new little Danvers-Luthor to go along with this little munchkin.” she reached over to lightly tickle at Leni’s sides as she giggled and squirmed in her seat.

 

“So _that’s_  why you’ve been so exhausted recently, I don’t think I’ve seen you fully awake for a month.” Alex half joked at the realization.

 

“Sam figured it out.” Lena told her with a laugh. “I thought I did a good job of hiding it, but clearly not.”

 

“You can’t hide anything from me.” Sam added with a smile.

 

“You’re absolutely right.” Lena relented as she rested her head on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m so happy that everyone knows now, it was so hard keeping it between us.”

 

“It really was.” Kara agreed. “We’re not telling anyone else until it’s unavoidable, we want to just keep it between family right now.”

 

“Yeah of course, you guys do whatever you think is right, we’ll be here to support you both.” Eliza told them happily.

 

Everyone ended up spending the night at Lena and Kara’s place that evening. They were up until the early hours of the morning just talking about life and everything about the new baby that they hadn’t been able to the past few months. It felt so unbelievably good, Lena hadn’t had anyone to tell the last time, she had missed out on this part, but she had to admit that as she fell asleep on the couch with Leni sleeping in her lap, knowing that a new little life was on her way to join them, and Kara’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, she was so incredibly content and happy with the family that they had created for themselves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit is so soft i made myself cry omg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I've been working on ideas for a new fic and my brain is too weak to multitask

 

 

“Hey babe check this out.” Kara beckoned Lena over to the couch where she was currently wrapped up in a large blanket with her phone in her hand. She unwrapped one of her arms and held it out, waiting until Lena was settled beside her before wrapping her up with it too. “I downloaded this app that keeps you updated with the baby.”

“Oh yeah I heard about those, what’s it saying?” Lena asked as she snuggled in closer to Kara and rested a head on her shoulder so that she could peer at the screen.

 

“It says that she’s around the size of a pea pod by now, how crazy is that? She’s growing up so fast!” Kara joked as Lena laughed into her shoulder.

 

“You’re such a dork.” she playfully rolled her eyes. “What else?” Lena asked as she nodded towards the screen as Kara continued to scroll through the information on the app.

 

“Oh wow, it says here that her finger prints are already starting to form! And that she weighs almost an ounce already.” Kara spoke excitedly as her eyes scanned over the screen and Lena listened contently. “Oh! And it says that you’ll be starting to feel a lot better with the morning sickness and stuff soon too, so that’s good.”

 

“Yeah it started getting better around this time with Leni too, so hopefully it won’t be much longer until everything starts to settle down.” Lena told her eagerly.

 

“It also says that your sex drive might start to go up, which is a win for me.” Kara winked cheekily as Lena blushed and buried her face further into her shoulder.

 

“Shut up.” she groaned quietly.

 

“Oh come on, don’t act like a prude now, not after what we did last night.” Kara continued to tease, relenting only after Lena made to get up. “Okay I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” she promised as Lena settled back down.

 

“Do you wanna try the heartbeat thing? I picked it up earlier today.” Lena offered as she gestured to the little box that she had carried in with her.

 

“Oh my god yes!” Kara exclaimed excitedly, immediately reaching over Lena to grab the package and open it up.

 

They spent a few moments reading over the instructions before pulling out the little monitor and probe. It looked almost exactly the same as the one from the OB GYN appointments, although it was noticeably smaller and more portable.

 

“Do you wanna do it or will I?” Kara asked as she held up the little probe and gestured to Lena’s stomach.

 

“You can do it, if you want to.” Lena smiled before scooting down a little on the couch and pulling her shirt up. The little bump was a lot more visible now, not quite through her clothes yet, but visible when it was uncovered. She gently slid the waistband of her sweats down a little so that Kara had full access to her stomach.

 

Lena watched with a smile at the concentration on Kara’s face as she switched on the little machine and gently set the probe down on her tummy.

 

“You’re gonna have to press it a little harder than that if you want to pick up anything.” Lena told her with a smile.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kara replied hesitantly before Lena took her hand in her own and gently pressed down.

 

“It’s fine, see?” She assured her before moving her hand away and letting Kara take the reigns again.

 

It took a few moments of her inching the little probe around just beneath Lena’s belly button before the now familiar beat of the baby’s heart began to sound through the speaker in Kara’s hand.

 

“What are you doing?” Leni asked curiously as she stepped into the living room with Oreo at her heels.

 

“Come here babe.” Lena waved her over with a smile, opening an arm out for Leni to climb up onto the couch and cuddle up beside her. “Can you hear that?” she asked as she gestured to the little machine in Kara’s hand.

 

“Uh huh.” Leni nodded, brows furrowed as she looked at it. “What is it?”

 

“It’s your little sister.” Kara told her excitedly. “The little beats are the sound of her heart, pretty cool huh?” she asked.

 

“Awesome.” Leni replied awestruck, wide eyes fixed to Lena’s stomach as they listened to the sound echoing throughout the room.

 

* * *

 

With only a week left until summer vacation Kara was kept mega busy with work, making sure that everything was in order for her class moving on to kindergarten and planning the graduation ceremony for them. Lena was feeling overly emotional at the knowledge of Leni moving up into first grade after the summer, and after checking in with the doctor to make sure that everything was alright, she began looking into a vacation that the three of them could take over the break. They didn’t want to go somewhere too far away, Lena wasn’t too keen on flying for long periods of time, and Kara didn’t want her in the air for too long seeing as how she was currently carrying their child. In the end, they settled on a resort by the sea a few hours away by plane. It was extremely kid friendly and seemed like the perfect place for them to take their final vacation as a family of three.

 

Ever since Leni had been born Lena had taken a full summer off from work each year, but this year she was only taking the one week off for their vacation before returning and working all the way up until her maternity leave. She didn’t want to fall too far behind at work, but she also wanted to spend quality time with the new baby and she was planning on taking as much time off as she could. It was something that she had briefly discussed with Kara, although they still had plenty of time to work it out so she wasn’t concerned about it.

 

On the Friday of Leni’s last day of kindergarten, Lena finished work early and drove to her school to pick her up and surprise her.

 

“Mommy!” Leni called out as she skipped excitedly out of the building. “What are you doing?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you baby! Come here, give me hug!” Lena exclaimed as she crouched down and Leni all but leaped onto her and wrapped Lena in a tight hug. “How was your last day? Are you super excited for summer?”

 

“It was good, we got to play with the games all day!” Leni told her proudly as Lena stood back up and reached out for her hand to make their way back to the car. “We played with the jigsaws and the blocks and we got to draw on the board and-” Leni rambled on breathlessly whilst Lena listened intently.

 

“Oh that sounds awesome!”She replied excitedly. “I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat, just the two of us, and then we’ll get some ice cream before mom finishes work. Does that sound okay?” Lena asked her as they approached the car and she opened the door to help Leni climb up into her booster seat, making sure her that her sea belt was fastened securely before stepping back.

 

“Yes please.” Leni smiled a toothy grin as she looked up at Lena.

 

The drive to the cafe that Lena was taking Leni to for lunch didn’t take too long, the traffic wasn’t as bad as she had been expecting it to be and they each happily hopped out of the car and onto the sidewalk when they arrived. The sun was beating down on them and Lena made a mental reminder to pick up some sunscreen with a higher SPF for each of the for the summer weather. She reached a hand out for Leni after rounding the car before the two of them made their way inside the cafe and sat down in their usual spot.

 

“Hey mommy?” Leni questioned as they took their seats in one of the little booths by the window. “You know when the baby comes?”

 

“Yeah babe?” Lena replied with a smile as she passed one of the kids menus over to Leni.

 

“Can she play with me and my toys?” Leni asked curiously as she glanced over the pictures, despite Lena knowing full well what her order would be seeing as how she got the same thing ever single time.

 

“Of course she can babe, but she’ll be a little too small for a while.” Lena told her as she looked over her own menu. “She’s gonna be a little tiny baby, and she probably won’t do much but eat, sleep and poop for the first little while.”

 

“Mommy.” Leni laughed loudly as she glanced around the little cafe. “Don’t say that word here!”

 

“What word? _Poop?”_ Lena teased playfully as Leni continued to giggle.

 

When the waitress appeared to take their order, Lena told her what each of them wanted and shortly afterwards the two of them were tucking into their meals. Leni asked for a kids pizza with some fries and a bottle of fruit juice, while Lena ordered a double cheeseburger and some onion rings on the side. She usually wouldn’t be caught dead eating something so scandalous without some talented persuasion from her wife, but she had been craving something greasy for a few days, and Lena had a feeling that this was only the beginning of her swaying from her normal eating habits for the next few months.

 

“I think your little sister is gonna be a little monkey like you and make me eat all the bad foods.” Lena laughed as she pinched a fry from Leni’s plate with a cheeky smirk. “Is your pizza good babe?”

 

“Mm hmm.” Leni nodded in confirmation, mouth full of pizza and a single strand of mozzarella hanging out of her mouth all the way down to her chin.

 

“Mom and I were thinking about going on a vacation this summer before the baby comes, what do you think? Do you wanna go somewhere?” Lena asked as she took a sip from her juice before setting it back down on the table and turning her attention back to her burger. It took Leni a few moments to chew and swallow the bite of food that was currently in her mouth before she took a quick drink of her own juice and then replied to Lena.

 

“Will we go on an airplane?” she asked excitedly. “A kid at school is going on an airplane, he said he’s going on vacation, will we go on one too? Please mommy?”

 

“We probably will, yeah. The doctor said I’m alright to fly with the baby.” Lena told her with a smile. “I’ll be working a little more this summer because I have to take some time off to be with your little sister when she gets here, but mom will be off the whole entire summer with you.”

 

“It’s sucky that you have to work mommy.” Leni told her with a pout as she shoved a fry into her mouth.

 

“I know babe, but it’ll all be worth it, I promise.” She assured her with a smile and a gentle pat to the barely there swell of her stomach beneath the table.

 

By the time the two of them had finished eating and stopped by the ice cream parlour, Kara had finished work and Lena picked up a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream for her, praying that they would make it home in time before it melted. Kara’s car was already waiting for them in the driveway when they arrived, and the two of them excitedly climbed out and made their way into the house to see her.

 

“Hey mom! Guess what? We got you ice cream!” Leni announced loudly as she stepped into the house and kicked off her shoes at the door.

 

“Hey munchkin!” Kara called out as they made their way to the kitchen. “How was your last day of kindergarten?!” she asked as she pulled Leni into a tight hug, planting a kiss on the top of her head before letting her go.

 

“It was good! We sang some songs and played with the toys and Miss Jones even brought some candy for us!” she told Kara happily as Lena made her way into the room with Kara’s ice cream in her hand.

 

“Hey babe, can you put this in the freezer for me?” Lena turned to Leni and passed over the now slightly melting tub of ice cream to her.

 

“How was work?” Lena asked as she stepped into Kara’s waiting arms and let out a small sigh of contentment as Leni rushed off to the freezer.

 

“It was good, I’m glad I’m on break now though, what about you?” Kara replied, gently running her hands up and down Lena’s waist.

 

“It was alright, I wish I could stay off with you guys though.” she admitted with a small pout, earning a laugh from Kara before she replied.

 

“Well, no one is stopping you.” Kara told her, despite already knowing what Lena’s reply would be.

 

“I can’t afford to-..” Lena began before she was cut off by Kara.

  
”You can’t afford to miss that much work, yeah yeah I know.” Kara told her with a slightly teasing tone. “I just wish you could.”

 

“You’ll be wishing I’d go to work when I’m the size of a house and super hormonal all day.” Lena laughed as she buried her face into Kara’s neck with a slight groan. “That’s definitely one part of this I’m not looking forward to again.”

 

“Well I can’t wait.” Kara told her with a kiss to the side of her head. “The bigger you are, the more of you there is to love.”

 

“Shut up.” Lena laughed, gently shoving Kara backwards as she did, earning a laugh from her too.

 

“Can we watch a movie tonight?” Leni asked as she returned from the freezer, hands slightly cold from the ice cream as she reached up to both Kara and Lena to get in on the hug.

 

“Of course we can.” Kara reached down, scooping her up with a dramatic groan as she propped Leni up against her side. “But only if you promise to stop growing so fast, you’re almost too heavy for me to pick you up.” she told her with a sneaky tickle to her ribs, earning a laugh from both Leni and Lena.

 

“I can’t stop!” Leni laughed. “I wanna be a big girl like you!”

 

“I think you’re gonna be even bigger than me!” Lena told her with another light tickle to her ribs as Kara held her steady.

 

“Well yeah but that’s not exactly very hard to achieve, shorty.” Kara teased with a wink as Lena gasped loudly feigned outrage.

 

The three of them ended the night curled up on the couch with Oreo at their feet, a blanket draped over their laps and one of Leni and Kara’s favorite animated Disney movies playing on the screen. Both Leni and Lena passed out before they even reached the halfway mark, but Kara just cuddled in a little closer and finished the movie with all her girls laying beside her, fantasizing about a day in the near future where they would have another little tiny addition to cuddle up with them and another one of her girls for Kara to carry to bed.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Kara was able to convince Lena to take a few days off a week into Leni’s summer vacation so that the three of them could go to Midvale to spend 4th of July weekend with Eliza at the beach. Alex, Sam and Ruby were invited too, and while she was feeling a little anxious about missing a few days of work, Lena was beyond excited to have some good quality family time away from the city for a little while.

 

It had already been a hectic morning by the time the three of them finally located their seats on the train to Midvale the following week. Lena had spent the majority of the morning throwing up, leaving Kara in a slight rush to try and get everything ready on her own. They had been in such a hurry that she had told Leni to just throw on whatever she wanted, but in hindsight it maybe wasn’t the best idea. She was dressed in a full body bright blue stitch onesie complete with a hood and everything, although neither one of them were in the mood to argue with her, and if she was comfortable in it then who were they to judge her fashion choices.

 

By the time the train finally pulled out of the station and the journey began, Leni was already over eager to get there and Lena had a feeling they were in for a long few hours. They had reserved a table seat and the three of them piled into the little booth as Oreo lay down at their feet after Kara set all of their bags into the overheard space.

 

“Hey mommy?” Leni asked as she unstrapped her sneakers and tossed them onto the ground before making herself comfortable in the seat.

 

“Yeah babe?” Lena replied as she rummaged around in her purse looking for the snacks that she had packed for the trip.

 

“Can I play the iPad please?” she questioned politely, flashing Lena her sweetest smile in the hopes that it would help sway her answer.

 

“Yeah baby, just give me a second.” Lena told her as she continued to frantically search for the food in her ridiculously large purse. She felt as though she would die if she didn’t find her sandwich soon.

 

“I’ll get it munchkin.” Kara smiled as she stood up, flashing Lena a questioning look before she held a hand out for her purse. Lena passed it over and Kara immediately located the box of snacks as well as the iPad and passed them over to each of her girls. “Here you go.”

 

“Ugh, thank you so much.” Lena sighed gratefully as she began unwrapping her sandwich and taking an embarrassingly large bite out of it.

 

“Thanks mom.” Leni replied happily as she passed over her headphones too and immediately plugged them in.

 

“You doing okay?” Kara asked with a hint of amusement as she eyed Lena hungrily devouring her sandwich.

 

“Mhfm.” Lena nodded in reply.

 

“She’s definitely my kid, huh?” she laughed, reaching out to gently rest a hand on the soft swell of Lena’s stomach hidden mostly by her loose fitted shirt, although she knew it wouldn’t be much longer until she was unable to hide it at all.

 

“Most definitely.” Lena smiled in reply.

 

By the time the train pulled up in Midvale they were all extremely eager to get off. Leni was growing restless and Lena’s back was beginning to ache from sitting in the seat for so long. Despite her protests, Kara insisted on taking all of the luggage so that Lena wouldn’t have to carry it and it wasn’t long before the three of them were stepping onto the platform.

 

“Hold on to my hand babe.” Lena told Leni as they started walking through the busy crowds in the direction of the exit. She had Leni’s hand in one of her own and Oreo’s leash in the other as Kara held onto all of their bags. It was a little difficult to manoeuvre through the crowds whilst all sticking together, but they managed to reach the exit without losing anyone.

 

“Oh my girls! There you are!” Eliza’s voice cut through the crowd as they stepped outside and were suddenly engulfed in a tight group hug as they all laughed. “How are you guys? How was the trip? Oh god, Lena you’re showing already!” she exclaimed excitedly.

 

“The trip was good.” Kara laughed as she set the bags down to give Eliza a proper hug.

 

“I played the iPad!” Leni announced proudly as Eliza reached down to plant a kiss on her head.

 

“You did? That’s so awesome!” she told her proudly. “Gosh, you’re even taller than last time I saw you!”

 

“Alex and Sam will be here later tonight, she had something to finish up at work so they’re getting the later train.” Lena told Eliza as she was pulled in for another hug.

 

“Oh that’s fine, we’ll just order takeout for dinner when they get here.” Eliza replied, reaching out to take one of the bags from Kara before they all headed towards the parking lot.

 

Lena was feeling a little on the woozy side as she climbed into the back seat with Leni, making sure she was buckled in before putting on her own seat belt. The voices in the car seemed to grow more and more distant as she felt her body heat up and her stomach churned in a way that was all too familiar as the car took off down the road.

 

“Right, babe?” Kara’s voice cut through her haze and Lena snapped out of it, looking up to see Kara staring expectantly back at her from the front passengers seat.

 

“I’m sorry, what-.. What did you say?” she asked, swallowing against the growing urge in the back of her throat. She was beginning to really regret the sandwich that she had devoured on the train.

 

“Are you alright?” Kara’s voice suddenly filled with concern as she shifted to turn back and get a better look at her from her seat.

 

“Yeah I just.. I think.. Could we pull over?” Lena asked, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to hold it back any more and wanting to avoid emptying the contents of her stomach in Eliza’s car at all costs.

 

Eliza pulled over to the side of the road immediately and Lena all but dove out of the car as everyone watched on in concern. Kara was right behind her the moment she stepped out and seemingly worked it out when Lena bent over. She immediately scooped her hair up for her and rubbed reassuring circles on her back.

 

“Oh, god, shit, just let it out babe, it’s fine, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Kara assured her lovingly as she began emptying the contents of her stomach at the side of the road.

 

“God, this is so sexy.” Lena joked as she straightened back up once she was sure she was done throwing up.

 

“I love you.” Kara told her with a warm smile. “Are you okay? Do you wanna sit it in the front seat for the rest of the drive?”

 

“I’m fine, I think I just need to lay down for a bit when we get to the house.” Lena told her as they made their way back to the car.

 

“Mommy are you okay?” Leni’s little voice filled with concern asked as Lena climbed back into the car and gratefully accepted a bottle of water from Eliza.

 

“I’m fine babe, I promise.” Lena assured her. “Just a little sick, but I’ll be okay.”

 

“I don’t like it when you’re sick.” Leni told her sadly as she pulled Lena in for a hug.

 

“I don’t like it either munchkin.” Kara added from the front seat.

 

“Are you alright sweetie? Do you need anything else?” Eliza asked from the driver’s seat.

 

“No I’m fine, thank you though.” Lena smiled at her through the mirror.

 

Her stomach still felt a little unsettled as they drove the rest of the way home, although it usually always felt that way after she threw up so she wasn’t too worried about it. By the time they pulled up into the driveway of Eliza’s house Lena was feeling extremely grateful that their day of travelling was over, and she was looking forward to settling down for a few hours before Alex, Sam and Ruby arrived.

 

“Mommy can I have some juice please?” Leni asked as they all clambered out of the car and started picking up their bags once again.

 

“Of course you can.” Lena told her with a tired smile, gently holding on to Leni’s head and pulling her in towards her body for a quick hug before making their way inside.

 

“I’ll take care of the juice, you can go lay down.” Eliza said as they all piled into the house. “Come on munchkin, I have apple and blackcurrant!”

 

“Thank you Eliza!” Lena called down the hall after them as both she and Kara made their way up into Kara’s childhood bedroom and deposited the bags on the floor as Lena collapsed down onto the bed with a grateful groan.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? I feel so bad for dragging you all the way out here when you’re feeling like this.” Kara told her as she settled down on the bed beside Lena, lifting as arm up to let her snuggle into her chest before gently scratching at her scalp.

 

“I promise I’m fine, you didn’t drag me out here.” Lena huffed a laugh into the soft material of Kara’s shirt. “I’m glad we came, I love spending time here with all of you guys. I think I’m just tired from being up so early and the whole travelling with a kid thing is exhausting on it’s own let alone being pregnant on top of it.”

 

Kara didn’t reply straight away, instead she planted a soft kiss on the top of Lena’s head and shuffled around a little to get comfortable.

 

“Get some rest now, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” she promised quietly as Lena’s eyes fluttered closed and she nuzzled in a little closer to her chest.

 

* * *

 

The day of the fourth was spent at the beach playing games and splashing around in the sea. Oreo adored running around in the waves and Leni found it endlessly amusing. Her laughter could be heard along with the splashing of the water and Lena sat contently on the beach towel with Sam as they watched Kara and Alex jumping over the waves as they washed in.

 

When Kara emerged from the house with a stack of buckets the three of them found a quiet spot away from the rest of the group and set about making the biggest sandcastle palace that they could. Leni was on water duty, running back and forth between them and the sea to fill up on of the buckets with water so that the sand would stick together. Kara filled them with sand whilst Lena tried to work out the best way to pile them up without the whole thing tipping over. Leni squealed with excitement every time she and Kara carefully lifted the buckets up to reveal a perfectly made sandcastle and they spent hours making the whole thing, only for Leni to get over excited and stomp on the whole little village that they had created whilst roaring like a dinosaur.

 

When it got a little later they brought a disposable barbecue down from the house and Alex set about making dinner for them all. They devoured the burgers almost immediately and Lena was completely in her glory. There was corn on the cob, salad, burgers, sausages, kebabs and everything in between. Kara and the rest of the adults were sipping on cans of cider whilst Lena and Leni opted for the juice cartons. The seven of them stayed out until the sun set, happily sprawled out on their towels as the sky was painted a variety of different shades of oranges and reds, slowly bleeding into blues and greens before the black overtook the whole sky and they took turns seeing how many stars each of them could count.

 

With the sun being gone it was significantly cooler outside and Eliza helped Kara put together a fire for them each to roast some marshmallows and make s’mores whilst they all gathered around it. Leni plopped down contently in Lena’s lap and Lena happily wrapped her arms around her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Hey mommy?” Leni asked as she shifted to face her with a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

“Uh huh?” Lena questioned back in reply as she reached out for the pack of marshmallows.

 

“You’re a cheese head!” Leni whispered cheekily with a barely contained grin on her face as she held back her laughter. The dam broke when Lena began to tickle her in response and the loud sound of her giggling sounded around them.

 

“Gosh I can’t wait until we have more of those little giggles out here with us.” Eliza told them softly as she watched Leni with a smile on her face. “What about you guys? Have you ever thought about babies?” she asked Sam and Alex, who immediately rolled her eyes with a playful sigh.

 

“Mom I already told you-” she began before Eliza cut her off.

 

“Yeah yeah I know, you’re not there yet, but I have grandbaby fever! Look at this little munchkin! How could I not want even more?!” she exclaimed as she gestured to Leni with a wide smile.

 

“This time next year you’ll have at least one more, so that’s a start.” Kara told her proudly as she wrapped an arm around Lena.

 

They ended the night beneath the stars watching the firework displays after making sure that Oreo was tucked up safely in the house. Leni could barely keep her eyes open after running around non stop all day and she eventually crashed out in Lena’s lap as the sky exploded above them. Lena was never a big firework lover, she never used to understand the appeal, but now she adored the whole thing. It wasn’t so much the fireworks, sure they were pretty, but being able to appreciate them with her whole family by her side was what brought her the most happiness. Knowing that in that very moment they were all together enjoying the exact same thing with one another. It brought her a sense of comfort that she felt very rarely in her life before Leni and Kara.

 

The rest of their stay in Midvale was spent playing at the beach with Leni and taking long walks with Oreo. Kara loved showing Lena around Midvale, and Lena adored listening to each and every one of the stories that she would tell as they walked. There seemed to be a story for almost everything, from the big tree down at the park that Alex fell from when they were kids and broke her arm, to the little cafe that Kara insisted had the best hot chocolate in the entire world. There was a story for everything, and Lena hung on to every single word as they walked.

 

When they arrived back home a few days later Lena was reluctant to go back to work the following day, but she knew she didn’t have much of a choice. After unpacking the majority of their things, she went through Leni’s usual bedtime routine before tucking her in an settling down beside her to read the story that she had chosen for that night.

 

“The Cat in the Hat, by Dr Seuss.” Lena began as she opened up the book.

 

“Excuse me, why is it called The Cat in the Hat?” Leni questioned before Lena even had a chance to begin reading the first page.

 

“Well, The Cat in the Vest wouldn’t really have the same ring to it, would it?” she asked with a smile as Leni nodded in agreement before Lena began to read aloud. “The sun did not shine-..”

 

“Excuse me, how come the sun did not shine?” Leni cut her off once again mid sentence as Lena looked up from the page to reply.

 

“Because uhh.. It was raining outside.” she replied, waiting to see if Leni was satisfied with her answer before continuing. “It was too wet to play, so we sat in the house all that cold wet, wet day.”

 

“Excuse me, what day of the week was it?” Leni cut her off once again with a mischievous grin on her face.

 

“Oh you little monkey I know exactly what you’re doing!” Lena exclaimed as Leni tried to keep her face straight. “You’re gonna ask me a million questions so that I’m here reading to you all night and you won’t have to go to sleep! You’re pretty smart you little munchkin!”

 

“You’re pretty smart too mommy.” Leni giggled as Lena began tickling her and she squirmed around. Lena eventually finished up the story and wished Leni a goodnight, promising to see her the following evening for dinner, knowing that she would be gone when she woke up the next day, before heading through to her bedroom to sort out her clothes for the next morning.

 

“You’re stressing already.” Kara’s voice startled her out of her focus as she tried to decide on which loosely flowing dress would hide her bump the most.

 

“I know.” Lena told her with a sigh of defeat, feeling a little of her stress melt away when Kara stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms securely around Lena’s waist.

 

“Can I maybe help with anything?” Kara asked lowly, breath ghosting along Lena’s neck as she took a few moments to get what Kara was hinting at.

 

“I think you maybe could.” Lena whispered in reply as she bared her neck to Kara, who pressed a quick kiss to it before letting her go and backing away from her.

 

“You sort your clothes out and I’ll go pack your lunch, then we’ll see what I can do about helping you relax.” Kara told her with a cheeky pat to her bottom and a wink before leaving the room.

 

Lena suddenly found it much easier to decide on an outfit when she knew what was waiting for her after doing so, and it wasn’t long before everything that she needed for work was hanging up in the closet ready for her the next morning.

 

It felt like an eternity until Kara finally appeared in the bedroom once again, they hadn’t had any alone time at all over the past week seeing as how they were staying at Kara’s moms house with her entire family just down the hall and Lena was already getting antsy about the whole thing by the time she finally walked in.

 

“Hey, do you wanna take a shower or anything befo-..” Kara began to ask before she was cut off by Lena, all but throwing herself at her and backing them both up against the now closed door. “Okay.. I’ll take that.. as a.. no.” Kara laughed between kisses, crouching down just a little to get a secure grip on the backs of Lena’s thighs before hoisting her up and pressing them tightly together.

 

“God I love it when you do that.” Lena breathed into Kara’s neck as she walked them over towards the bed before gently setting Lena down on the sheets.

 

“That’s why I do it.” she told her with a grin as they both shifted backwards to settle against the pillows.

 

Lena immediately pulled Kara down on top of her and claimed her mouth with her own as she spread her thighs a little to allow Kara’s body to settle between them. Her skin was tingling all over as she ran her hands up and down Kara’s torso whilst their lips moved smoothly together in a well rehearsed dance. Lena groaned silently to herself as she felt Kara’s tongue lick into her mouth and she immediately slipped her hands up under the hem of Kara’s t shirt, needing to feel closer to her as Kara gently ground down into her.

 

“You need.. to take this.. off.” Lena muttered against her lips as she tugged at the soft material of Kara’s shirt, all but sighing in relief when she took the hint and pulled away very briefly to rip it over her head. Lena quickly grabbed the hem of her own one and pulled it up over her head before tossing it aside pulling Kara back down towards her.

 

It wasn’t until Kara began kissing a trail from her mouth down to her neck that Lena spoke up again, shifting so that she was just out of Kara’s reach.

 

“I want.. I need.. Let me touch you.” she all but panted, already feeling ridiculously worked up and genuinely concerned that she may overheat and explode if she didn’t get the rest of her clothing off soon.

 

Kara groaned lowly in response before flipping over so that her back was flat against the mattress, kicking her pants and underwear off as Lena did the exact same thing beside her before she pulled her wife over to straddle her waist.

 

“Do whatever you want.” Kara told her as Lena lowered her mouth to hers for a quick chaste kiss before moving down towards her neck.

 

Her lips gradually slid lower and lower, never once losing contact with Kara’s body as her tongue flitted lightly over her collarbone, down to the soft flesh of her breasts where Lena kissed her passionately before finally taking her hardened nipple into her mouth as Kara moaned lowly, hand coming up to tangle gently in Lena’s hair as she continued her ministrations. Lena squeezed Kara’s waist just as she licked firmly at her nipple with broad swipes of her tongue, groaning into the soft warmth of Kara’s skin as Kara’s back arched up into her mouth.

Lena continued licking and sucking indulgently, occasionally switching breasts until she could feel Kara’s hips bucking beneath her, searching for the friction that she wasn’t giving her. Taking a moment to pull back, Lena admired Kara’s gasping form. She could feel her own need growing as she eyed the thin, shiny, wet line that her own mouth had left on her breasts and the very obvious glistening that she could just make out at the apex of her thighs.

 

“If you want to cum tonight, I suggest you get a move on.” Kara husked out despite her currently being the vulnerable one in this situation. Lena could feel her stomach begin to coil tightly, and she while she adored the long nights that Kara would spend teasing her, working her up right to the edge but never letting her fall, she was in absolutely no mood for it tonight.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lena replied quietly, feeling herself clench at Kara’s hand in her hair, guiding her mouth down towards where she knew that she was needed. She listened to Kara’s moan as Lena’s lips lightly touched just above her clit, her warm breath ghosting down and over where Kara wanted her the most. Lena pushed Kara’s legs back, scratching her nails down the backs of her thighs as she finally moved her mouth over her slick head. She briefly considered bypassing it entirely to kiss down her inner thighs, but Lena knew that her punishment would be far worse than whatever she did to Kara. Instead of going the teasing route, Lena ducked her head down and licked one long, firm stroke to Kara’s center as she loudly voiced her approval.

 

“Oh god baby _yes_  you’re so good, you’re _so_ good.” Kara praised as she locked eyes with Lena, watching the dark head of hair bob up and down as her tongue pushed between her folds and then inside of her. “Just like that, god, yes, _just_ like that baby.”

 

Lena hummed into Kara, her senses lighting up at the taste of her arousal on her tongue and she vowed never to go this long without tasting her wife ever again, regardless of where they were. Still holding eye contact with Kara, Lena dragged her tongue quickly up to her clit, smirking as she felt her body shudder beneath her. Lena flicked her tongue over the sensitive bud before sucking it gently in between her lips as Kara began to grind her center against her mouth. She shook her head back and forth against Kara, stroking her with her tongue as she did and gripping tightly onto her hips to prevent her from bucking too wildly.

 

All too soon, Lena felt Kara’s body tense beneath her, her breath coming in short gasps and high pitched wails as Lena doubled her efforts, stiffening her tongue as she licked up and down Kara’s swollen clit whilst sucking gently until, with a final gasp, Kara went silent underneath her, head thrown back, her muscles flexing and releasing as Lena worked her though it.

 

From her spot between Kara’s legs, Lena watched as her chest heaved up and down, placing the occasional kiss on her inner thigh as Kara got her bearings. It was a few moments later when Kara lifted her head up from the pillows with a wide smile on her face as she took Lena’s chin in her hand, deftly wiping away the wetness from her mouth as she guided her up towards her.

 

“That was so fucking good.” she complimented as she guided Lena to lay down on her back before settling on top of her, careful not to put any of her weight on her bump. “You’re so good at that.” Kara punctuated her sentence with a kiss to Lena’s collar bone. “I love coming in your mouth almost as much as I love it when you come in mine.”

 

Lena was unable to hold back her moan upon hearing Kara’s words, she could feel the arousal shooting throughout her entire body and she was suddenly extremely grateful that she had chosen not to tease Kara earlier. Dirty talk wasn’t something that was new to them, but every single time it happened it had the same effect on her. Hearing sweet little kindergarten teacher Kara whisper downright filthy things to her, knowing that she was the only one who got to experience this side of her wife, it drove Lena completely crazy.

 

“I love going down on you.” Kara husked out as she kissed her way along the expanse of Lena’s chest. “I love the little noises you make, the way you whimper when I’m just getting started.” she gently palmed at one of Lena’s breasts, popping up to check in with her, making sure that it wasn’t causing her any pain before resuming what she was doing when Lena nodded wordlessly that it was alright. “The way your breath gets harder and you start letting out those amazing little broken moans, god those get me every time.” Kara gently lowered her mouth to kiss at Lena’s swollen nipple, circling her tongue around it before replacing it with her fingers. “I love how you always bring it back up to my mouth when I stop, even when you’re trying your best not to.”

 

Lena was all but writhing beneath her at this point, heat blooming from her center each and every time Kara spoke to her. Half of Lena was convinced that she would orgasm right there on the bed from Kara’s words alone, and the other half was completely aching for Kara to touch her, to feel her mouth or her fingers or _anything_  on her throbbing wet heat.

 

“You know what my favorite thing is?” Kara asked as she mercifully began to kiss a path down between the valley of her breasts, occasionally laving her tongue over Lena’s overheated skin as she went. “My favorite thing is when you start getting close, and you hold on so tightly to my head that it almost hurts, and you can’t stop grinding your clit on my tongue.”

 

“Oh my _god_ Kara, I need you to touch me!” Lena all but sobbed as her hips jerked up towards Kara, who was smiling smugly up at her as she finally settled between her thighs.

 

“I think I can manage that.” Kara whispered between her thighs.

 

Lena didn’t even have a chance to answer before Kara licked between her folds and silenced her. Her muscles strained with unreleased tension as her wife’s sinfully skilled tongue worked her swiftly up to the edge, her own moans vibrating against Lena’s clit only adding to the situation.

 

 _“Kara,”_  she could barely choke the words out as Kara fucked her with her tongue. “I’m- Kara, I’m gonna-”

 

Kara simply moaned into her in reply, continuing her ministrations with her tongue as she slipped two fingers into Lena without any resistance. Lena couldn’t hold it back any more, and part of her was afraid that she was already making too much noise as Kara shot her up to the sky.

 

“You can come, baby, I’ve got you.” Kara told her with a firm lick to her clit before she resumed sucking on it as Lena’s body tensed up beneath her touch.

 

It took every single last ounce of her strength not to scream out when she finally came, Lena wanted nothing more than to call out Kara’s name to the heavens, but she managed to remain somewhat at a safe volume level as she gradually began to come back down.

 

When Lena drifted off to sleep that night, work was the very last thing on her mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of y'all want to help a gal out getting to ultimates to meet odette then my paypal is in my twitter bio - @littleiuthor :)


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

“Mommy! Mom! Hey! Can I take my bike? Please?!” Leni called out as she rushed down the hall towards the coat closet where Lena and Kara were currently pulling their sweaters over their heads.

 

“Yeah munchkin I’ll grab it in a second.” Kara told her with a laugh as Leni happily let out a victory squeal.

 

“Here, put this on first.” Lena told her as she took one of Leni’s zippers off the hook and passed it down to her. “Oh, and don’t forget to wear your helmet either.”

 

“I won’t mommy.” Leni smiled in assurance as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and proudly zipped it all by herself after a few attempts.

 

“You grab Oreo’s stuff, I’ll go get her bike.” Kara told Lena with a smile and a quick kiss to pressed to her cheek before she and Leni took off for the garage where they kept all of her outdoor toys.

 

After putting on her own sweater, Lena grabbed Oreo’s harness and let out a laugh at the excited bark coming from behind her.

 

“You wanna go for a walk, huh?” she asked as she knelt down to put the harness on her, clipping it in before attaching the leash and laughing at the way Oreo’s butt wiggled excitedly as the two of them made their way outside.

 

Lena spotted Kara and Leni emerging from the garage a few moments later, and after a quick check to make sure that Leni’s bike helmet was on properly and fastened tight enough, the two of them watched as she climbed onto her bike, the training wheels ensuring that she didn’t topple over, before Leni took off down the driveway with Lena, Kara and Oreo walking along behind her.

 

“We really should do this more often, it’s so nice to go out with all of us at night.” Lena told Kara as they turned out of their street, heading along the pavement that lead down to the large park at the end of the road.

 

“We really should.” Kara agreed with a smile and a gentle squeeze to Lena’s hand, firmly held in her own. “We’re already so busy it’s gonna be crazy with another little one.”

 

“Right?!” Lena agreed with a laugh. “Last time around I had pretty much her whole nursery set up, and we still haven’t even decided on a room yet! It’s just way more hectic when you already have a kid, but we still have like 5 months so we don’t have to worry yet, honestly I did everything super early the last time because I was doing it on my own and I didn’t feel like trying to assemble a crib with a huge belly weighing me down.”

 

“That still amazes me, you know.” Kara told her as they rounded the corner and the large park came into view. “I can’t believe you really did all of this by yourself, it’s incredible.”

 

“It’s way more fun with you here though.” Lena promised her. “Having someone to share everything with makes it all the more special. It’s like a whole new experience.”

 

The park was relatively busy when they arrived, not over the top, Lena was still able to keep an eye on Leni as she ditched her bike and ran over to join the other kids on the slide whilst Kara tossed a stick around the large grass field for Oreo to run around and chase, but busy enough to make her feel a little self conscious as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her jumper and subtly pulled it away from her body.

 

Lena wasn’t as worried as she used to be about the press following her at every turn, sure people were still extremely judgmental and had their opinions about her but Kara always helped her stay away from all of that. The only thing that really bothered her was when her child, or rather, _children_ were involved. She didn’t think that it was fair for Leni to have her face plastered all over the internet, the idea of a random stranger feeling as if they know her, when she wasn’t old enough to decide on her own if it was something that she was comfortable with, so Lena tried to keep her away from it all as much as possible.

 

She was pretty confident that there wasn’t going to be any paparazzi lurking at the park, but since she had begun showing just enough for herself and Kara to notice, she had grown paranoid that other people would soon begin to notice too. Kara assured her each and every morning that her extremely loose flowing blouses and large blazers covered her up completely but Lena still felt a little insecure about it. She wanted to keep everything just between her family for as long as possible before others got to add their input, and rumors between parents of her being seen looking pregnant at the park wasn’t something that she wanted to have to focus on.

 

“I can feel how hard you’re thinking from all the way over there.” Kara laughed as she walked over to where Lena was standing and they took off in the direction of the benches scattered out around the park. “No one can tell anything, stop worrying.”

 

“I hate it when you do that.” Lena scoffed playfully. “It’s like you have mind reading powers or something.” she told Kara as they settled on the wooden bench and watched Leni run around with one of the other kids.

 

“I just know that it’s the only thing that would be worrying you about being out here.” she gestured around with her hands.

 

“Well, it’s not the __only__ thing. I worry about kidnappers, and Oreo running away and us having to chase her for hours, and I worry about Leni falling and breaking something, or-..” Lena trailed off at the look of amusement that Kara was giving her. “You get the point.” she mumbled.

 

“I worry about all of those things too, but I also know that you add extra worry onto whatever you’re already worrying about, and it’s probably not good for the baby.” Kara teased slightly at the end as her voice lowered so that no one would hear, knowing that the only thing that stood a chance of getting Lena to relax a little was the well being of their unborn daughter.

 

“You’re right.” Lena relented with a playful roll of her eyes and a gentle nudge to Kara’s shoulder.

 

Just as Kara was about to reply, Leni came running over and cut her off, calling both of their names with her little brow angrily furrowed.

 

“What’s up babe?” Lena asked with a laugh as she took in the sight of her adorable angry looking daughter gasping for breath after running so fast.

 

“Those kids over there!” Leni called out as she pointed behind her in the direction of the park. “They called me a baby cause I still have training wheels on my bike!”

 

“Don’t worry about them kiddo, everyone does things at their own pace, we’ll take them off whenever you’re ready to ride without them.” Kara assured her with a smile as Lena opened her arms and gestured for Leni to come give her a hug.

 

“I want to learn _now,_ I don’t want to be a baby.” Leni grumbled as she stepped into Lena’s waiting arms and accepted the hug.

 

“We’ll teach you babe, don’t worry.” she assured her as she gently ran her hand through Leni’s tangled mess of curls on the top of her head. “But not tonight, we need to get you home and showered. It’s almost time for bed.”

 

“Can I go down the slide one more time first? Please? Mom? Can I? Please?” Leni turned to Kara as she flashed them both her best pouty face.

 

“Go on then, but only once!” Kara told her as she and Lena stood up from the bench and clipped Oreo back onto the leash to get ready for the walk back home.

 

It was a little on the cooler side when they finally made it home, although given the fact that it was still the middle of summer it wasn’t exactly unbearably cold. Lena always hated the summer heat in the evenings, she longed for the freezing cold air that would blow in from the always slightly opened window in her bedroom when she was all snuggled up beneath layers and layers of blankets. She couldn’t do that in summer without her entire body overheating and turning into a big pile of uncomfortable sweat.

 

“Have you thought about how we’ll tell people when the time comes?” Lena asked Kara later that night as they lay in bed, Lena propped up slightly on the headboard as Kara rested her head on Lena’s chest, her hand drawing mindless patterns on the bare skin of her exposed stomach.

 

“You know what I think would be really cute?” Kara replied as she nuzzled a little further into her chest and continued to run the pads of her fingers over her bump.

 

“Mm?” Lena questioned, willing her to continue as her hand found it’s way up into Kara’s hair to scratch lightly against her scalp.

 

“We could get a photographer and take announcement photos, like ones with all three of us and maybe Oreo too, and we can post one online. That way the news is coming from us and not some random paparazzi guy that got lucky enough to catch you when this little bean decides to fully pop up.” Kara emphasized her statement with a hand flat over Lena’s tummy.

 

“I love that!” Lena exclaimed, trying her best not to get teary eyed and failing miserably. “That really is a beautiful idea, I think we should definitely do that when she’s a little bit more noticeable.”

 

* * *

 

It was another month before Lena’s bump really popped out to the point where it was almost impossible to hide it. She had told everyone who needed to know at work seeing as how she knew that they were beginning to suspect something anyway, but other than that they had successfully been able to keep things under wraps and she was beginning to feel a lot better physically. Her morning sickness still reared it’s head occasionally, but so far this week she had only thrown up once which was a blessing all in itself and she would take whatever relief that she could get.

 

Both Lena and Kara had decided to book a photographer and have the pictures taken before Leni went back to school seeing as how there was no way that Lena could drop her off in the mornings or pick her up in the evenings without any of the other parents noticing, and they also weren’t entirely convinced that Leni would be able to keep quiet about the news either. She was growing more and more excited by the day, and now that they were officially halfway through the pregnancy, they had begun getting a few things together for the nursery which only added to the whole experience.

 

The day before they were scheduled to have their photos taken, Lena and Kara brought Leni along to Lena’s 20 week check-up. It was the first time that she had been with the two of them, Lena figured that it would be best to wait until the baby resembled an actual baby and not just a little blob so that there would be no confusion when the doctor was pointing her out on the screen. It had been extremely emotional watching Leni so transfixed as she eyed the little ultrasound picture of the baby on the large screen, giggling as the baby appeared to be waving at them before lifting up her own hand and waving back excitedly.

 

“She’s waving mommy! Look! Hi baby!” Leni called out, looking quickly back at Lena and Kara to make sure they were seeing what she was before returning her focus to the screen.

 

Lena was a blubbering mess as she watched the whole thing, and Kara wasn’t faring much better herself. They left with some new photos of their daughter and the knowledge that everything was perfectly fine with the baby, both she and Lena were in perfect health. They stopped by the reception desk to book another appointment for the next again month before the three of them headed home for dinner.

 

The following morning was a little on the hectic side. They had decided to have the photos taken out in their backyard and it was a struggle to make sure that Leni kept her clothes clean as they waited for the photographer to arrive. They had opted for something simple and gender neutral, wanting to keep that little bit of information to themselves for the time being. Leni was dressed in a beautiful little pastel yellow sundress much like the one Lena herself was wearing, and Kara had gone for a pair of dark blue denim shorts and a shirt to match her girls. They had bought Oreo a brand new yellow collar just for the occasion, and Leni smiled proudly, arm slung around Oreo’s neck as Kara snapped a few pics of the two of them inside the house before Lena appeared and they got ready to head outside.

 

It actually turned out to be a lot more fun than either of them imagined that it would be, the photographer was a lovely plump woman who was extremely kind and patient when Leni would lose concentration or demand that she have to go to the bathroom every few seconds, insisting that this time she really _did_ have to go. Oreo didn’t make it into all of the photos, they bribed her with treats in an attempt to get her to sit still for them, but she lost interest after a while and ran off to sniff around the garden instead. All in all it took them a few hours, a ton of different poses and an awful lot of patience to finally feel confident about the photos that had been taken. The woman left with a kind smile, a congratulations on the baby and a promise to email Lena the photographs as soon as she could.

 

“That was fun, huh?” Kara asked as they made their way back inside of the house.

 

“It was _boooring. _”__ Leni sighed dramatically, slouching her shoulders as though she had just done a 14 hour shift working in the mines.

 

“Oh, but you looked so _cuuute_.” Lena mocked her exasperated tone before telling Leni that she was free to go play now, laughing as she immediately ran off.

 

It wasn’t until later that evening when Lena was laying on the couch with Kara by her side that her phone buzzed with the notification that the photographer had sent over all of the photos to her and she excitedly sat up.

 

“Oh hey look! She sent the photos!” she told Kara before shifting over a little to allow her a better view of the screen.

 

The two of them spent the better part of an hour going through them all. There were ones of the three of them smiling widely at the camera with Oreo sitting beside Leni, Kara’s arms proudly wrapped around Lena to showcase the now prominent bump. There were a few of Leni with her brows furrowed and a pout on her face as she looked up at Kara, Lena recalled one of her attempts at fleeing to the bathroom. Her favourite was one of the three of them, Kara was stood behind Lena in a prom pose, holding onto her with her chin nuzzled into Lena’s shoulder. Leni was stood in front of Lena, her hands reaching up and resting on the bump although her all that could be seen was her hair. Lena laughed as she remembered Leni’s refusal to look at the camera until she had been given some juice. At the time Lena was sure it would have ruined the photo, but it actually turned out to be one of her favorites, she didn’t ever share Leni’s face on her social media pages, only ever strategically taken ones of her from behind or above on the rare occasion that she posted her at all.

 

A quick glance at the unwavering smile on Kara’s face let Lena know that she was thinking the same thing, this is the photo that they were going to use to tell the world about their daughter.

 

“I’m so nervous!” Lena told her with a laugh as she stared down at the screen of her Instagram page. She had the photo ready to post and the caption already written and ready to go, but her thumb was hovering above the post button.

 

Kara was beside her, her phone unlocked and the screen looking exactly the same as Lena’s as her own thumb hovered above the button that would inform her followers, albeit a lot less than the number that Lena had, that they were expecting another little one.

 

“Me too, oh gosh, we have to do it at the same time!” Kara all but squeaked, the smile hadn’t left her face since they had first opened the link with the photos almost two hours ago, and that was what finally drove Lena to feel confident enough to press send.

 

“Okay.” she took a breath, struggling to contain her own smile as she looked over at Kara. “Three.. Two.. One.. _Go!”_ she hit the send button before thinking about it, feeling butterflies rise up in her stomach as Kara did the same thing beside her before leaning over and gently pressing her lips to her own.

 

“I love you, so much.” Kara whispered against the soft swell of Lena’s lips.

 

“I love you too.” Lena replied quietly, unable to keep the smile off her face even as Kara continued to press her lips against her own.

 

_Lena Luthor: And baby makes four! Little Luthor-Danvers coming December this year, and we couldn’t be happier._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't read over this apologies for any mistakes

 

 

The end of summer vacation and Leni’s first day of first grade came all too soon, and Lena found herself sitting on the edge of her sleeping daughter’s bed early in the morning of the first day back at school. She blamed her hormones for the silent tears currently running down her face as she took in the sight of Leni sprawled out on the bed laying on her stomach, head turned to the side as she snored lightly, but she knew in the back of her mind that she would be just as emotional if she weren’t pregnant.

 

It was a weird moment, she felt overwhelmingly proud of her little girl. She had come so far already and she was turning into a beautiful, intelligent, kindhearted little human being, but she also felt an aching sadness in her gut that made her feel extremely guilty. Leni was growing up too fast, it felt like only yesterday Lena would be up at all hours of the night nursing a screaming baby and wishing for the days where she would be able to sleep through the night once again, but now she found herself longing for those moments. Sometimes the days were extremely long and Leni tested the last tiny little ounce of patience that she had left in her entire being, but in the grand scheme of things, the time was moving all too quickly and Lena couldn’t believe how much everything had changed. She recalled something that Sam had said to her while she was pregnant, she hadn’t really _heard_ it until this moment. _The days feel like years, and the years feel like days._

 

After taking a few moments to gather her thoughts and wipe her face dry with the sleeves of her shirt, Leni stood up from the bottom of the bed and made her way up to where Leni was laying, gently running a hand along her back as she softly spoke her name.

 

“Hey baby, it’s time to get up, you’re gonna be late for school.” she whispered quietly, smiling as Leni’s face popped up from the pillow and scrunched her eyes up to look at her. “There you are, morning babe.”

 

Lena set out Leni’s clothes before leaving her alone to get herself dressed for the day, she had taken the morning off from work so that she could be there with Kara to drop her off and she was extremely thankful for extra hour that she got in bed that morning.

 

“You holding up okay?” Kara asked with a knowing smile as Lena stepped into the kitchen.

 

“It’s just so overwhelming.” Lena admitted as she climbed up into one of the stools at the island. “She’s growing up so fast, and now we have another one on the way and I feel like I’m losing my baby in a way, I know it sounds silly but-”

 

“It doesn’t sound silly at all.” Kara assured her immediately. “Things like this make you reminisce, it’s part of being human. Part of me still feels like I only just noticed the cute little kid with the angry, stressed out mom showing up at the door of my classroom a few years ago, and the other part can’t really remember a life without you guys in it, nor to I ever want to.”

 

“Mommy is the baby making you cry _again?”_ Leni asked as she appeared in the kitchen, sounding completely exasperated as she made her way over to Lena and eyed her curiously as she waited for an answer.

 

“One of my babies is.” Lena laughed as she quickly wiped away the tears on her face before helping Leni climb up into the stool next to her. “I just can’t believe how quickly that you’re growing up, I’m happy crying though, I promise.” Lena caressed her face gently before standing up and clapping her hands together. “Okay, enough of the tears, let’s get your hair done so that we can be out of here soon. We can’t be late for your first day of first grade.”

 

They moved around the kitchen in a well perfected dance, the three of them were used to the hectic school mornings and it didn’t take long for them to fall back into the routine after having a few months off over summer break. Kara got the three of their lunches ready and packed away whilst Lena braided Leni’s hair and made sure that she had eaten enough breakfast. They weren’t in too much of a rush but Lena really didn’t want to be late for Leni’s first day so they did everything as quickly as they could, and before long the three of them were buckled up in the car and on their way to the school.

 

Lena spent the car journey scrolling through all of the photos that she had taken of them that morning whilst Kara and Leni sang along to their favourite Disney soundtrack CD. Thankfully the traffic wasn’t too bad and they arrived at the school right on time. Surprisingly, Lena found herself completely unaffected by the looks being sent in her direction, or rather completely negatively unaffected. Everyone who she made eye contact with seemed to be smiling at her, or at least not sending looks of anger and disgust in her direction. There was even another mom who congratulated her on her pregnancy as Kara beamed proudly at her side.

 

By the time she had kissed and hugged Leni goodbye and made her way back to the car, Lena was feeling a weird cocktail of emotions and honestly she just wanted to go back to sleep. The joy and pride was all but bursting out of her chest, but the slight sadness and longing for her little tiny baby was still there in the back of her mind too. She guessed it was just part of being a parent, the good and the bad, but it didn’t make it suck any less.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Kara asked, resting a hand gently on Lena’s thigh to get her attention once they were back in the car and getting ready to pull away.

 

“Yeah I’m good, just a little tired. I can’t wait until I drown myself in coffee again.” she admitted with a laugh. “I don’t have to be at work for another hour, I might go home and take a quick power nap before I have to get ready.”

 

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Kara agreed, and Lena could tell from the look on her face that she desperately wanted to join her. “Make sure you drink plenty of water too, it’ll help a little.”

 

“I will.” She promised her with a smile.

 

Lena was feeling marginally better when she finally headed into work later that afternoon. She had slept for a quick half hour before getting herself dressed and ready to leave, and it really had made all the difference. The day went by quickly, and it was a good day in her eyes. She was repeatedly congratulated by employees that had seen her post on social media and her last meeting of the day had been rescheduled, meaning that she could leave early and be able to be home in time for dinner with Leni and Kara without them having to wait an extra hour or so.

 

She spent the remainder of the evening happily listening to Leni ramble on and on all about her first day of first grade. She seemed more than happy with the whole classroom situation and she really seemed to like her teacher which relieved both Lena and Kara. By the time they tucked her in she was already babbling about all the activities that she was going to do the following day with all of her new friends, and Lena spent a little extra time laying in bed with her after she had read her story, just listening to everything that she was saying and trying to take in the moment.

 

When Kara came looking for her a little over a half an hour later, she found Lena passed out in Leni’s bed. She was laying on her side with Leni’s head cuddled up beneath her chin, a tiny hand resting on Lena’s bump laying between them. Kara didn’t want to wake her, they both looked so peaceful and the sight was one that made her heart ache with love for her girls, but Lena was still in her work clothes and she knew that she would sleep better in her pyjamas.

 

“Babe, hey, babe, you need to wake up.” she whispered as she gently ran a hand over Lena’s arm.

 

The grouchy face that eventually looked up at Kara was one that had her trying not to wake Leni with her laughter. She extended a hand out to help Lena up from the bed and guided her down the hall into their bedroom. Kara didn’t bother switching the lights on, not wanting to hurt Lena’s eyes as the two of them headed over to the bed.

 

“You sit down, I’ll get your pyjamas.” she whispered to her still half asleep wife as she made her way over to the dresser and blindly located one of the oversized shirts that Lena always slept in.

 

Kara figured undressing and tucking in her exhausted wife was good practice for what was to come, although she had a feeling that a baby would be a little easier to manoeuvre.

 

“Good night babe.” she pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s forehead before making her way out of the room and downstairs to switch off all the lights and lock up the house for the night.

 

* * *

 

Lena was sitting behind her desk in her office the first time that she felt the baby kick. It was barely a flutter at first, and she’s sure that if she hadn’t already known what it felt like with Leni then she would just have assumed that it was her stomach rumbling or that she was having anxiety about something. The past week had been a little on the rough side for her, while her morning sickness had all but completely disappeared, she was beginning to struggle with the pain in her back. The doctor assured her that it was perfectly normal, her body was just getting used to the extra weight that it was carrying around, but it didn’t make it any easier on her. She also found that she was getting out of a breath a lot easier now, unsurprising seeing as how her lungs were now squished against the rest of her insides to make room for her growing baby, but a frustrating new development nonetheless.

 

Kara was great during it all and Lena found herself wondering how on earth she managed on her own the last time. She would spend the evening sitting on the couch between Kara’s legs as she gently massaged the ache from her back, and when that didn’t work she would run her a bath and take Leni out for a walk with Oreo to give Lena some peace and quiet. Her wife was an absolute blessing, which is why Lena felt guilty about being on her own when the she first felt the baby. It wasn’t outwardly noticeable, and she knew that Kara wouldn’t be able to feel it just quite yet, but she still felt a little bad that she couldn’t share the experience with her as it was happening. Not wanting to wait the whole day before letting Kara know, Lena pulled her phone out and typed a quick text to her wife, knowing that she wouldn’t see it until her lunch break but feeling beyond excited about letting her know anyway.

 

_Lena: Who’s the size of a grapefruit, weighs one whole pound and just kicked mommy for the first time? This little babe!_

 

Lena send the text off with an attached photo of her bump sitting behind her desk before putting her phone away and resuming the work that she was doing before.

 

When she arrived home that night Kara was all but right on top of her the moment she stepped in the front door. She barely had a second to close it behind her before her wife was on the floor in front of her, face nuzzled into Lena’s bump as her hand gently caressed it.

 

“Hey there baby, I heard you’ve been kicking up a storm today.” she smiled, happily pressing a kiss over the material of Lena’s blouse before standing up to greet Lena properly. “How was your day babe? Is your back bothering you?”

 

“It was good, this little one kept me entertained.” Lena told her before reaching up for a kiss that Kara happily provided.

 

* * *

 

Lena began to panic after their 24 week checkup at the OB GYN, she had been counting her pregnancy in weeks and it seemed as though she still had all the time in the world, but when their Dr mentioned that she was already 6 months along she began to panic. That meant that they only had three more months to get everything ready for their daughter’s arrival, and they hadn’t even picked out a room to be used as her nursery yet.

 

“Kara, we only have three more months left until she’s here, _three,_ that’s not long at all! There’s so much that needs done, we need to paint the nursery and there’s so much stuff that we need to get, I still have Leni’s old crib in storage but it’ll need to be assembled, and oh _god_ we haven’t even picked out a name! Our baby is going to be coming home to an empty room and no name!” Lena rambled on in the car on the way back home from their check up, she was getting out of breath just from talking so fast and the only thing that eventually stopped her from going on and on was her need for oxygen.

 

“Babe it’ll be fine, I promise.” Kara assured her, although she was panicking a little herself at just how quickly the whole thing was going by. “We’ll pick out a room and buy some paint and everything this weekend and I’ll have it all done by Sunday night, then next week we can go shopping for the essentials that we still need and we’ll get it all set up then. Okay? Don’t worry too much, I’ll take care of it all.”

 

“Okay, and what about her name? We can’t just call her ‘the baby’ or ‘munchkin’ for the rest of her life?!” Lena exclaimed. She could hear the frustration in her own voice and it shocked her into taking it down a notch. “I’m sorry.. I’m just stressed and things at work are a little overwhelming right now and I don’t like feeling so out of control, and my whole body is just.. so _achy._ I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

 

“I know what I signed up for when we decided to have a baby, you don’t have to apologize.” Kara assured her, taking one hand off the wheel to hold one of Lena’s. “Some parents don’t decide on the name until they see their kid, or they have one picked out and it just doesn’t feel right when the baby is born. We’ll work everything out, I promise.”

 

Lena knew that Kara was right, they still had enough time to get everything together and she’s sure that they would decide on name when the time came. The whole thing just forced her to realize how little time was really left, and it panicked her because she knew that she would have to start thinking about her maternity leave soon, not that she wasn’t thankful to be in a position where she could take as much time off as she needed, but she was still worried about relinquishing her control to someone else.

 

“I really don’t know what I would do without you, I hope you know that.” Lena told Kara as she brought their intertwined hands up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the top of Kara’s.

 

“You would be just fine without me, I know that you would, but you’ll never have to do anything alone. I’m not going anywhere.” Kara promised with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

“Are you absolutely  _sure_ that I can’t help with anything? I don’t want you guys doing all of the work while I just stand around.” Lena asked Kara for maybe the tenth time that morning.

 

“I told you, I don’t want you breathing in the paint fumes, it’s not good for the baby. It’ll only take us a few hours, and it’ll be dry by tomorrow so that we can get started on everything else.” Kara assured her with a quick kiss to her cheek and a cheeky slap to her bottom as she rushed Lena out the door and into Sam’s car. “I’ll see you later.” She told her before turning to Leni and bending down to pick her up with a dramatic groan at the effort required to do so. “And you little munchkin, I’ll see you guys in a few hours.”

 

“Mom why is auntie Alex wearing silly clothes?” Leni asked Kara as she eyed Alex sorting the paints out through the opened garage door.

 

“Cause we’re gonna paint the baby’s room babe, she doesn’t want to get her regular clothes all messy. Kinda like how you wear an apron to paint at school.” Kara explained as she set Leni down in the back of Sam’s car and helped her get buckled in.

 

Leni seemed content with the answer, and Kara quickly kissed her goodbye with a promise to see her later before reaching over and doing the same with Lena.

 

“No kiss for me?” Sam teased, laughed as Kara puckered her lips and smashed them against Sam’s cheek. “Ew gross! Get away you weirdo!” she continued to laugh.

 

“You asked for it.” Kara smiled in reply. “I’ll see you all soon, love you all.” she blew them one last kiss before watching as the car took off down the driveway and turned out of sight.

 

“You guys are so cute it makes me nauseous.” Alex told her as she picked up one of the tins of paint and pretended to look queasy. “I love Sam so much, and Ruby too, but like you guys are truly something else.”

 

“We’re not all made of stone Alex, some of us like to show our loved ones that they’re loved.” Kara teased in reply.

 

“Oh I show her alright, I just tend to do it in a more.. _physical_  way.”

 

“Okay no! Too much info! Gross!” Kara exclaimed as she playfully knocked Alex with her elbow before reaching down for one of the other large tubs of paint.

 

After making sure that Oreo was securely locked away in the kitchen so that she didn’t get in the way, the two of them made their way inside and carefully up the stairs with the tubs of paint, paint brushes, and rollers in hand that they had bought for today.

 

“Which room is it?” Alex asked as they stepped up onto the landing. They had two guest bedrooms in the house, one on their side of the hallway, and one down by Leni’s bedroom. It had been something that Kara and Lena discussed throughout the week, they weren’t sure which one of the guest bedrooms should be the designated baby nursery. The room closest to theirs would be better for the night feeds etc when the baby eventually moves out of their own room, but Lena didn’t hesitate to point out that maybe it was best to have the nursery down by Leni’s room for.. _noise_ purposes, and Kara was very quick to agree.

 

“This one, come on.” Kara nodded towards the room and made her way down the large hallway away from their bedroom. The room was large enough to fit everything that they would need for the baby, and Kara couldn’t wait to see it all filled up with her things.

 

She had taped off the skirting, light switches and outlets earlier that morning so that all she and Alex would have to do was paint the walls and be done for the day. They wasted no time popping open the tubs of paint and getting to work. Both she and Lena had suggested painting the room a neutral color, so they had gone to the store and selected a beautiful pastel shade of yellow. It was so pale it almost resembled a shade of cream or white, but the yellow came through just enough to add a pop of color to the room.

 

“So this is really happening, huh? You’re gonna have two little munchkins running around, are you ready for it?” Alex asked a few minutes into painting.

 

“I don’t think that anyone is ever ready for it, I just have to jump in with both feel and swim like hell so that I don’t drown.” Kara replied with a laugh. “I’m excited though, I know it’s been a little hard on Lena physically but I can see how excited she is too. I’m just so happy.”

 

“You look it.” Alex paused for a moment to smile sincerely at her little sister. “Sam and I have been talking a little about adoption, not right now of course, but in the future. We thought about having our own, and maybe we’ll do that too, but giving you a home and a family was one of the best things to ever happen to me in my life, and if I can give that to someone else then I really want to.”

 

“Stop it you big softie, you’re going to make me cry!” Kara nudged her gently. “I think that it’s a beautiful idea though. Honestly I never fully understood what it felt like until I met Leni. I know how loved I was by all of you, but there was still that dark little voice in the back of my head saying that I wasn’t loved as much because I wasn’t __really__  family, but now I get it. I fell in love with that little girl and she changed my life in more ways than I could ever have imagined, and I would never love the new baby more or less because of something as trivial as DNA. They’re both my girls, they’re both my family and I think if you can provide that for another little kid then you absolutely should.”

 

“When did we get so grown up, huh?” Alex breathed a laugh.

 

* * *

 

While Kara and Alex were back at the house taking care of the painting, Lena, Leni and Sam were on the way to Lena’s storage unit to collect a few things from Leni was a baby. The drive was relatively short, and Leni was ridiculously excited about the whole thing. Lena guessed it was because it all seemed real to her now, in her eyes her mom was just getting a little bigger but other than that she hadn’t seen any solid evidence of it that she could get fully excited about. A new room in the house filled with the baby’s things was definitely something solid that she could channel her excitement into.

 

“Okay, I don’t want you pulling any off of shelves until I know it’s safe.” Lena told Leni as the three of them stepped inside. “If you want something you ask me or aunt Sammy first so that we can help you, alright?”

 

“Okay mommy.” Leni nodded before rushing off to a corner filled with random boxes.

 

Lena didn’t have much, most of it was things from when Leni was a baby, boxes of clothes and strollers and her crib. She had a few boxes of her own baby photos, a few blankets and outfits from when she was little, those were all she had left from her birth mother.

 

“Why did you keep all this stuff if you didn’t think you would be having another?” Sam asked as she gestured around to the changing table and dresser drawer set that had been in Leni’s nursery a few years ago.

 

“Honestly I’m not really sure.” Lena admitted. “I always meant to donate most of it to charity, but I guess part of me secretly hoped that the time would come where I would need to use it again.”

 

“Well, it’s a good job that you did.” Sam smiled as she bent down to pick up a piece of the disassembled crib in the corner. “I’ll move the heavier stuff to the trunk of the car, you get what you can but don’t strain yourself, Kara will kill me.”

 

“I won’t.” Lena promised with a laugh.

 

She made her way over to the boxes of newborn clothes that she had packed away after Leni had grown out of them. She was extremely thankful that she had kept everything, she knew from experience just how quickly babies grow out of clothes and while they weren’t exactly short on cash, she was thankful that they wouldn’t have to go crazy with buying a ton of new stuff for the new baby. Lena also made a note to set up a donation to a charity that helps provide for struggling new moms before she picked up the box and made her way to the car with it.

 

Sam’s trunk was huge, and there was enough room in the backseat beside Leni for the few boxes of clothes that Lena had picked out. It took them the better part of an hour to get everything that they needed squished up into the car. Thankfully none of the furniture was assembled, so it made it a lot easier to fit all of the pieces in without having to make a ton of trips back and forth between the storage unit and the house.

 

When they pulled up in the driveway Sam carefully maneuvered the car so that the opening to the trunk was as close to the garage door as she could get it before they all climbed out and began unloading it. Leni ran off into the house to go free Oreo from the kitchen as Sam refused to let Lena help with carrying the heavier wooden parts of the crib and changing table. After lifting all of the boxes out and setting them down in the laundry room to be dealt with later on, Lena headed to the kitchen feeling more than a little frustrated that she couldn’t help Sam with the lifting or Kara and Alex with the painting. She opted to make lunch for everyone instead, knowing that the baby’s room wouldn’t be done for another hour or so and that her wife would no doubt be getting hungry.

 

“Hey Leni? Babe? Come here!” Leni called as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Leni running around outside with Oreo.

 

“Coming mommy!” Leni called back in reply as she sprinted across the yard and back into the house via the back door in the kitchen.

 

“I’m making some sandwiches for everyone for lunch, you wanna give me a hand?” Lena asked, smiling at the excited look that appeared on Leni’s face the moment she asked. “Go wash up and you can help me spread the butter.”

 

“Okay!” Leni called out, already at the other side of the kitchen and climbing up onto a chair so that she could reach the sink to wash her hands.

 

Together the two of them made a tray of all different types of sandwiches. There was peanut butter and jelly, chicken, ham, cheese and a few with nutella spread on them at Leni’s insistence that aunt Alex would probably enjoy them, although Lena saw her slip them off the tray the first moment she got. After they had all eaten lunch and grabbed a quick drink of juice, Alex and Kara headed back upstairs to finish off painting the baby’s room and Lena collapsed down onto the couch in the living room. Her ankles were slightly swollen from carrying the boxes around for most of the morning and her back was aching once again. Sam told her that she would keep an eye on Leni and insisted that Lena go take it easy for an hour or two until the room was finished, she wanted to protest but her body was screaming at her to take it easy so Lena grabbed one of the blankets from the back of the couch and settled down to shut her eyes for a quick five minutes.

 

It was pressure on her ribs that eventually woke Lena up. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the sight of Kara, clearly just fresh out of the shower if her wet hair was anything to judge by, gently running a hand over her belly as she lay on the couch beside her. The house was quiet, but it was still light outside so Lena figured it must be late afternoon or very early in the evening.

 

“Did she wake you?” Kara whispered quietly as she continued to rub at her tummy. “She was wriggling around for a while before you woke up.”

 

“I’m getting used to it again, it’s just when she starts being mean and trying to fit her foot in between my ribs that I can’t sleep.” Lena breathed a laugh, shifting a little in an attempt to get more comfortable. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s a little after four, Sam and Alex left already and Leni is in the playroom. I took her up to see the finished room earlier and she loves it.” Kara told Lena with a proud smile. “Now all that’s left to do is get everything assembled and we’re good to go.”

 

“We still need a car seat.” Lena reminded her. “And a bassinet for her sleeping in our room, I know it’s not ideal but it’s so much easier waking up all through the night when the baby is right there and not all the way down the hall.”

 

“I’m cool with whatever you want to do.” Kara assured her sweetly before rolling off the couch and extending a hand out to her. “Now, you wanna come see the amazing paint job I did?”

 

“Of course I do, lead the way.” Lena smiled as she too got up from the couch, albeit with a lot less grace than Kara did, and took the hand that was currently being offered to her.

 

The smell of the paint was almost overpowering when Kara opened the door to the baby’s room, and the temperature dropped significantly inside thanks to the two open windows that were slid out as wide as they would go to ensure that the paint smell disappeared as soon as possible. Still, Lena loved how it all looked and she couldn’t wait to assemble the crib and everything else the following day once the paint was dry.

 

“It looks incredible, you guys did an amazing job.” she pulled Kara close and looked around. “I feel a lot better knowing that it’s coming together now. It’s less stress.” Lena admitted with a sigh of relief.

 

“By the end of the weekend we should have an almost fully complete nursery, we just need to get some bedding for the crib and some decorations for the walls.” Kara told her with a smile. “Oh, and a mat for the changing table.”

 

“Thank you for this.” Lena gestured around the room. “I know I got a little crazy about getting stuff done, I really do love it you guys did a great job.”

  
”I was stressing a little myself don’t worry, it’s so exciting knowing that it’s all coming together though.” Kara told her excitedly. “In a few months we’re gonna have a little tiny baby in here? Is that not crazy?”

 

“Well I mean, technically she’s already in here, we just can’t see her.” Lena laughed as she caressed her bump.

 

“You know what I mean.” Kara knocked her shoulder against Lena’s gently before they made their way out of the room and back down the stairs.

 

The following day was spent trying to assemble Leni’s old crib without the help of the instructions. Lena had tossed them away without a second thought after the crib had been assembled the first time, so now she was sat on the floor in the corner of the baby’s nursery trying to find some online as Kara lay out all of the pieces and tools that she would need. The baby was kicking at her stomach so hard that Lena could see what she assumed was her tiny little foot contorting the side of her stomach beneath the soft material of her shirt. She rubbed her free hand back and forth across the spot, pushing back gently against her as she continued to scroll through the website that she had purchased the crib from in the hopes of finding the instructions.

 

“Ah hah!” She exclaimed proudly a few minutes later. “I found them! They have a PDF with the instructions.” Lena told Kara as she opened up the link and passed her phone over.

 

“You’re a life saver.” Kara sighed in relief as she took the phone from Lena and got to work.

 

It took them most of the afternoon to get everything set up. Lena and Leni popped out for a few hours to pick up some bits and bobs that they would need to finish off the room before returning and helping Kara out with whatever needed to be done. By the end of the day they had a pretty much fully complete nursery. They still needed supplies for the changing station, and clothes for the dresser, but other than that everything else was finished.

 

The crib was pushed up sideways against the wall at the back, complete with beautiful yellow bedding that Lena and Leni had picked out earlier in the day. The dresser and changing station were pressed up against the other two walls and their was a beautiful little yellow rug spread out across the floor. Lena’s favorite thing about the whole room was the large stuffed rocking chair in the corner by the crib. When she sat back down in the chair for the first time in a few years, she questioned why she even put it into storage in the first place, and made a note to herself to move it into their bedroom when the baby was too old to need it.

 

The walls were decorated with a few shelves up at the top, way out of the baby’s reach, there were a few stuffed animals and books propped up on them and the wall above the crib had a large white frame with the words _You Are My Sunshine_  painted onto the canvas in a brighter yellow color to go with the general theme of the room. All in all, the room looked incredibly beautiful and all three of them completely adored it.

 

“Oh wait, hold on!” Kara called out, rushing out of the room and leaving Leni and Kara standing alone waiting for her with matching confused looks on their face.

 

Kara appeared a few minutes later clutching something in her hand, and Lena immediately felt the tears spring to her eyes as she realized what it was.

 

“Oh my god.” she cried as she stood up from the chair and walked over to join Kara at the edge o the crib.

 

“What is it mom?” Leni asked as she made her way over too, tugging gently on Kara’s shirt in an attempt to see what was going on.

 

“Mommy won this for me on our first date, well not really date, it was kinda just the first time we properly hung out.” Kara told Leni as she picked her up so that she could see inside the crib too. “I told her that I’d like kids, and maybe a couple of dogs in the future, and she won this for me at one of the claw machines.” she explained as she passed the little stuffed dog over to Leni.

 

“Like Penny the penguin!” Leni exclaimed. “Right, mommy?!”

 

“Yeah babe, exactly like Penny the penguin.” Lena laughed. She recalled that day so clearly, and yet it felt like a lifetime ago. Leni still slept with her little penguin every single night, but Lena had almost forgotten about the dog that she had won for Kara.

 

“I figured since you have one from that day, maybe your sister would like one too.” Kara explained as she set the little stuffed dog down in the crib.

 

“I love you guys.” Lena blubbered, tears streaming freely down her cheeks as she took in the whole thing.

 

“We love you too.” Kara told her as she wrapped the hand that wasn’t holding Leni around Lena’s waist and gently pulled her closer.

 

“Love you mommy!”

 

* * *

 

Lena was growing more and more restless as the weeks went by, the baby was a lot more active at night when she finally settled down to sleep, which meant that she was barely getting any rest at all. She knew that it would be worth it in the long run, but right now all that she felt was overwhelming frustration about her lack of sleep, and it was beginning to show in other aspects of her life. She found herself snapping at work a lot easier, calling people out for dumb suggestions when she would usually listen intently and then politely excuse the idea. Not to mention the time Kara tried to go down on her, only to be pulled back up by a sobbing Lena crying about how she couldn’t even reach down to shave anymore, and Kara, bless her heart, immediately offered to do it for her if it bothered Lena that much. It was getting worse as the weeks came and went and Lena wasn’t sure how much longer she could manage with only an hour or two of sleep per night, which is why she wasn’t surprised when she woke up vomiting halfway through the week.

 

She was pretty sure that it wasn’t morning sickness, it felt like just regular old sickness and she figured that her body was run down from the lack of sleep. She was growing a whole other human being inside of her, surely she needed more rest than she was getting to maintain a strong immune system.

 

Kara was by her side in an instant when she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet bowl, she gently massaged the bottom of her back where most of the pain came from during the day, and made sure that all of Lena’s hair was out of the way as she whispered soft reassurances to her.

 

“Thank you.” Lena croaked out in Kara’s direction when she was sure that she was done emptying the contents of her stomach, moving to stand up with Kara’s assistance.

 

“I think you need to take it easy today, I’ll into work and let them know that neither of us will be in today.” Kara told her as she led Lena back through to their bedroom.

 

“No!” Lena protested. “I need to go in today. I have a huge meeting with one of our investors from Japan, he flew in for it and I can’t cancel on him.”

 

“I’m sure you can get someone else to cover for you, you’re not really fit to be working right now.” Kara told her sternly as Lena pulled away so that Kara was no longer touching her.

 

“I can take care of myself Kara!” she snapped at her wife.

 

“Lena you can barely stand up on your own! If you don’t want to do it for me or for yourself then do it for the baby! You’re putting her in danger by pushing yourself too much! You need to get some rest or you’re going to do more harm than good.” Kara’s voice had softened a little despite the frustration still evident in her tone.

 

Lena seemed to deflate immediately, she knew that Kara was right, and she wasn’t frustrated with her wife so much as she was the whole situation. Kara just happened to be in her firing range, and Lena immediately broke down in tears and began profusely apologizing. Kara had grown accustomed to this over the past few months and had learned not to take anything that Lena says personally, she had taken to just letting her do whatever she wanted, but when Lena was potentially putting both herself and the baby at risk Kara knew she had to draw the line.

 

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay, I love you, I love you so much.” Kara quietly assured Lena as she held her close to her, lightly scratching at her scalp until the tears subsided and she calmed down a little. “Hows about you go lay down, see if you can get a little more sleep and I’ll take care of everything with Leni. I’ll take her to school and come right back here, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Lena agreed with a sniffle as she reluctantly broke away from Kara and settled beneath the warmth of her bed covers once again. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, now try to get some rest.” Kara told her before pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead and leaving the room to go wake Leni up.

 

“Mom, where’s mommy?” Leni asked as she sat on her stool at the kitchen island eating her cereal whilst Kara did her hair.

 

“She’s feeling a little sick babe, I told her to get some more rest. Your little sister likes to play at night and it keeps mommy awake.” Kara told her as she finished up with the ponytail and pressed a kiss to the top of Leni’s head. “Don’t worry though, I’m going to take the day off and make sure that she’s okay.”

 

“Can we play dress up when I come home from school? We can do it funny and cheer mommy up.” Leni asked over a mouthful of cereal.

 

“I’m sure she would love that babe, we can absolutely do that.”

 

When Kara stuck her head in to say goodbye to Lena before leaving for school with Leni, she saw that she was passed out sleeping and decided not to wake her. She dropped Leni off with a kiss goodbye and a reminder to remember and grab her lunchbox from the backseat. Kara stopped by the store on the way back to the house to pick up a few bits and bobs that would hopefully make Lena feel a little better before she made her way back.

 

She found it a little odd that Oreo wasn’t on top of her the second she stepped in the door, but it wasn’t until her bark began repeatedly sounding loudly from upstairs that Kara feared something was wrong. She dropped the bags by the door and immediately ran up the stairs into their bedroom, the bed was empty but she could see Oreo’s tail sticking out of the bathroom door.

 

“Make it stop! It hurts, oh god it hurts so bad! Kara!”

 

Kara felt her heart drop into her stomach as she took in the sight of Lena curled up on the floor by the toilet bowl. There were tears streaming down her face and she was clutching her stomach so tightly it made Kara want to cry. Oreo immediately stopped barking and backed out of the bathroom when Kara appeared, dropping to her knees beside Lena and fumbling around in her pocket for her phone.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here, I’m calling 911, you’re gonna be fine. I love you. I love you.” Kara attempted to comfort her sobbing wife despite the fact that she had never felt so much fear and terror in her whole life.

 

It felt like a lifetime before the sirens wailing in the distance finally grew close enough to give her a little relief. Kara watched with tears streaming down her own cheeks as the paramedics rushed Lena off on a stretcher.

 

The last thing that Lena registered before everything went completely black was Kara’s voice on a loop telling her that she loved her, and a searing pain somewhere in her gut.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i'm so sorry (no one dies if it helps)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad and i have no life so i wrote another update

 

 

Kara’s heart was pounding so hard in her chest it was bordering on painful as the ambulance rushed Lena to the hospital. The paramedics asked her a few questions and she told them what she could, although it didn’t feel as though it was her doing the talking. Her voice sounded far away and it felt almost completely disconnected from her. All she could do was stroke at Lena’s hair and desperately tell her how much she loved her as her wife drifted in and out of consciousness. The paramedics attached a ton of wires and monitors to her and began yelling numbers around that meant absolutely nothing to Kara, all she could focus on were the tears streaming down Lena’s cheeks as she willed her heart not to shatter in her chest at the sight. She desperately wished that she could take Lena’s pain away, and she prayed to any and all gods that might be listening that the baby was alright and wasn’t feeling any of the pain that was causing Lena so much distress.

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Kara was forced to let go of Lena’s hand almost immediately, she watched completely helpless from the large double doors with the writing _authorized personnel only_ written on them in an angry shade of red as her wife and unborn daughter were wheeled away from her. She felt hysterical, the rational part of her mind knew that Lena was in the best place for whatever was going on with her and that Kara freaking out wouldn’t help the situation, but the rational part of her brain had vanished the moment she saw her wife curled up on the bathroom floor clutching her stomach in agony. A friendly looking nurse cautiously approached Kara and willed her to calm down a little, but Kara couldn’t breathe. She felt as though her chest was about to cave in and she didn’t know what to do.

 

“Hi there, I’m Morgan, can you hear you hear me? Can you listen to my voice? It’s okay if that’s all you can do right now. You don’t have to do anything else, just listen. Listen to it, focus as hard as you can.” the nurse repeated to her over and over until Kara was able to actually focus on the words that she was saying. “There you are.” she smiled sweetly, it was then that Kara noticed the woman was holding onto her forearms.

 

“I-.. I’m sorry.” Kara breathed, voice still laced with panic as the nurse let her go. “I don’t.. I don’t know what to do.. My wife.. She’s pregnant.. She.. Oh god.” she got out before breaking down in tears once again.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” the nurse shook her gently. “It’s alright, the doctors will be doing everything that they can. I promise she will get only the best of the best, and I’ll tell you anything at all the second I find out. Okay?” the woman promised her, and despite the panic still erupting inside of her, the woman had kind, gentle eyes and Kara found herself believing what she was being told. “Now, do you have anyone that you can call to come sit with you?” the woman asked.

 

Sam. Kara should call Sam. She needs to know what’s happening. Oh god, but then who will be able to pick Leni up from school? She can’t just abandon her kid, but she doesn’t want to pull her out of class and bring her here either. Kara decided to let Sam and Alex make the decision about what to do, she knew that she wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be able to think rationally, so she took a seat and pulled up Sam’s contact on her phone.

 

“Hey what’s up? Are you not at work right now?” Sam asked as she picked up the phone.

 

“Sam.. I-.. It’s Lena.” Kara croaked down the line. “I don’t know what happened.. She was sick and then I took Leni to school and when I got back she.. She was on the floor and now we’re at the hospital and I can’t do this on my own.” she began to cry. “They took her away.. I- I think it’s bad.”

 

“Oh god. Oh god. Okay. Alright.” Sam sounded slightly breathless as she processed what Kara had told her. “I’m sure that everything will be fine Kara. I’ll be there as soon as I can, do you need anything else?”

 

“I need one of you to pick Leni up from school later, I don’t know how long we’ll be here but.. d- don’t tell her what’s happening, I don’t want to worry her.” Kara told Sam as she gratefully accepted a bottle of water and a packet of tissues from the friendly looking nurse. “Can you just.. can you take her wherever, you can go to our house or yours or wherever you want. Just make sure someone is there to get her form school.”

 

“Don’t worry about anything, we’ve got the kid and the dog. You just focus on Lena, okay? I’m gonna go but I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright?” Sam told her as Kara made a small noise of agreement and hung up the phone.

 

Okay. Sam knows whats going on and is on her way. Leni is going to be taken care of. Sam will let Alex know about the whole thing. Oreo is going to be fine. Kara mentally ticked off everything that needed to be done, and she felt a tiny little bit calmer knowing that all she had to worry about was Lena. Although, that was where most of her panic was coming from.

 

It felt like a lifetime before Sam finally arrived. Kara found herself unable to sit still, all she could do was pace back and forth across the expanse of the waiting room floor and desperately try to stop her mind wandering to a dark place. Lena and the baby were going to be okay. They had to be.

 

“Oh gosh, come here!” Sam exclaimed as she arrived in the waiting room and saw the mess that Kara was currently in. She immediately rushed over and pulled her in for a hug. “Have you heard anything yet?”

 

“No I haven’t.” Kara shook her head. “It was so bad Sam, I shouldn’t have left her this morning this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t-..”

 

“Hey, no. Don’t do that.” Sam cut her off immediately. “You did what you could, and now she’s in the safest place that she can be.” she assured Kara. “I know it’s scary, but we just have to wait it out.”

 

Kara isn’t sure how much time had passed when a doctor finally appeared and called her name. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been a few hours. All she knew was that if he had bad news for her she wasn’t sure that she would be able to handle it.

 

“Mrs Danvers-Luthor?” he called out, smiling politely when Kara all but shot over to him. “We’ve run a few tests and taken some blood, we’re still not sure what’s going on but we’re confident that the tests will enlighten us.”

 

“And Lena? What’s happening with her? Is she okay? What about the baby?” Kara frantically asked, unable to gather any information from the doctor’s calm facial expression.

 

“Your wife is stable for now, we’ve given her some painkillers and we’re monitoring the baby very closely for any signs of distress. You’re welcome to see her now if you like.” he told Kara as she all but jumped out of her skin.

 

“Yes! Please! I would! I want to see her!” she called out hurriedly,a little on the loud side, before she was whisked away to Lena’s room.

 

Sam wasn’t allowed in just yet, but she assured Kara that she was alright and told her to go see Lena and give her a kiss from her. The hallways seemed to go on forever as Kara followed the doctor down passed all the different wards. When he eventually turned into the maternity ward and led her down to where Lena’s room was, Kara felt her eyes fill with tears once more.

 

“Hey you.” Lena croaked as Kara opened the door and stepped inside. She was hooked up to a few different monitors. There was one on her finger, a few different wires coming from her chest and one wrapped all the way around her bump. Kara assumed it was to monitor the baby’s heartbeat and make sure that everything was okay with her.

 

“How are you feeling?? Are you okay?” Kara rushed over to Lena’s side, hands hovering awkwardly around her. She was hesitant to touch her seeing as how she didn’t know how much pain she was currently in.

 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, they gave me some painkillers.” Lena told her with a slight slur to her words. Her eyes looked slightly droopy and Kara guessed they had given her the strongest painkillers that they could without harming the baby.

 

“They’re going to find out whatever is wrong and they’re going to fix it.” Kara promised her as she pulled a chair over to the bed and took Lena’s hand in her own. “You guys will be just fine, don’t worry about a thing.” she pressed a kiss to the inside of her palm. “Leni is taken care of, Sam is here in the waiting room and Alex knows about everything too. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here.”

 

Kara wasn’t entirely sure if Lena was even processing what she was saying to her, there was a lazy smile on her face and she simply stared down at Kara as she talked, but Kara was just thankful that for the time being she was with Lena and she didn’t appear to be in any pain. Unfortunately for Kara, her relief didn’t last very long. The doctor from the waiting room appeared with two other doctors who immediately set about attaching and unattaching different things to Lena before either of them spoke a word to Kara.

 

“Mrs Danvers-Luthor it appears your wife has a blockage in her intestine and we need to take her into surgery right away. We’ll update you as soon as we can.”

 

That was all Kara was told before Lena was whisked away yet again and she was ushered back into a different waiting room than the last one. It was thankfully empty, and she only had to wait a few minutes before Sam joined her this time. It all seemed to happen so fast that she was beginning to question if she had even saw Lena or if she just missed her so much she had imagined it.

 

“They said she has a blocked intestine and that they have to operate. I don’t even know what that means.” Kara sighed, she sounded exhausted and she felt completely emotionally drained but the panic was still evident in her voice.

 

“She’ll be alright.” Sam assured her, although Kara wasn’t sure how much she believed that herself.

 

It was an agonizing wait this time around. Kara continued to pace around the room as the hours ticked by and she was completely unable to tear her eyes away from the clock. Sam constantly reminded her that no news was good news, but Kara couldn’t focus on anything other than what might currently be happening in the operating room with Lena. There were so many different yet equally horrible thoughts running though her head and she couldn’t silence them no matter how hard she tried. She was worried about the survival of both her wife and her unborn baby, and she couldn’t imagine life with the other with one of them didn’t make it through. She wasn’t sure how Lena would be able to handle the whole thing if she woke up without her baby, and Kara had no idea what she would do raising two children all by herself without her wife by her side. God, what if neither of them made it?

 

“Kara? Kara! You need to settle down.” Sam’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she realized that she had been thinking out loud the whole time. “Look, I know that this is completely beyond terrifying, but you need to stay strong for them. Your girls need you. _Lena_  needs you. You can’t fall apart right now, we’re all here to support you. Alex picked Leni up from school and took her to your place, she’s watching TV right now. See?” Sam turned her phone around to show Kara a photo of Leni that must have been sent to her from Alex. “She’s alright, just like Lena and the baby will be.”

 

It was a weird sensation for Kara, looking at the photo. Leni looked so happy, smiling ridiculously wide at the camera with her tongue sticking out and the ponytail that Kara had done for her this morning all messed up. She was completely oblivious to what was going on with her mom elsewhere. It brought Kara a weird sense of comfort, and she knew then that everything would be fine. Lena would pull through, she had to, because she wouldn’t leave that little girl alone if she had any say whatsoever in the matter. Kara knew in her heart that Lena was fighting, and she knew that’s what she had to do too. She had to stay strong for her girls, they needed her and she had no intention of letting them down.

 

“Mrs Danvers-Luthor?” a different doctor appeared in the waiting room, she was wearing scrubs so Kara assumed that she must be one of Lena’s surgeons or at least, must have been in the room with her.

 

“Yes, that’s me!” Kara told her as both she and Sam shot up out of their seats. “Is Lena okay?”

 

“She’s still in surgery, there were a few complications that they’re trying to get under control, and we’re confident that we can stabilize her and finish the operation successfully.” The woman spoke so calmly it felt as though she were reciting a shopping list or something, and not Kara’s worst fear. “Unfortunately, the baby’s heart rate has begun to show some signs of distress and it’s safer for everyone if we deliver her now.”

 

It took her a few moments to process what she was hearing, and before she knew it Kara was being guided back into one of the chairs by Sam.

 

“B- B- But.. No.. it’s too early.. you can’t.. she’s too little!” Kara cried out. “We still had another two months!”

 

“Babies born at this age actually have a 98% survival rate.” the doctor told her. “We’re not allowed to let family into the operating rooms, but if you would like to come with me you can wait just outside and be with the baby the whole time. She’ll be stabilized and then taken to the NICU, you can come along with her and spend as much time as you like there, assuming that everything is alright. Try not to worry yourself too much.”

 

This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. Lena wasn’t supposed to be unconscious when their baby was born. Kara was supposed to be with her, she was supposed to hold her hand and guide her through her breathing exercises. She was supposed to give Lena the extra strength that she needed when she felt too exhausted to push the baby out. They were supposed to be together when their little girl made her entrance into the world. It all seemed so cruel. Kara isn’t sure what she would have done without Sam by her side, she’s not sure if she was thinking out loud again or if Sam just happened to know what she would be thinking about, but it was her words that eventually snapped Kara out of her panic and allowed her to make a decision.

 

“Look, I know this isn’t how you imagined that things would turn out, it never is when it comes to parenting, and I know that this sucks so bad, but the most important thing is that your little girl makes it out into this world safely and that her mom is there to see her grow up. This won’t even matter in a few years time, you’ll have your whole family all together and this will simply be a story that you’ll tell people. I’m going to call Alex and let her know what’s happening, alright? She’ll probably want to come see you at some point so I might have to go to take care of the kid but I’m only a phone call away, I don’t care what time it is. She’ll probably call your mom too if she hasn’t already. You have a whole family here to back you up, all you have to do right now is go be with your baby girl. She’s gonna be confused and probably not too happy about being taken out of her warm little home, and your voice is familiar to her. It’ll calm her down and bring her a little comfort.”

 

Kara didn’t know what to reply, it felt as though making words was too overwhelming in her current state so she simply pulled Sam in for a tight hug and stood up with a quick nod in the direction of the surgeon, silently confirming that she wanted to go be with the baby until Lena was stable and out of surgery.

 

The walk was deafeningly silent. All Kara could focus on was the seemingly endless hallways and the overpowering smell of cleaning product. The whole hospital reeked of it, and if Kara never had to endure that smell again ever again in her life then she would be perfectly alright with it. The doctor stopped and turned left at one of the wards with a sign above the door that read _Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU)_ and she scanned a card to unlock it before allowing Kara to step inside.

 

All she could do now was wait. It was a feeling completely foreign to her. Kara was waiting to meet her baby girl for the very first time. She had no idea if she had even been delivered yet. Maybe their little daughter had already arrived in the world, and she had no knowledge of it. She waited alone in one of the private rooms for what seemed like an eternity, every second that ticked by could be the one that would be written down on her daughter’s birth certificate as the time that she was born. How long did delivering a baby take anyway? Kara was beginning to grow restless when a knock on the door startled her and the surgeon from earlier, the one that had shown her to the NICU, was standing with a team of people and what Kara recognized as an incubator behind her. She couldn’t see inside, but she knew what was in there, or rather _who_  was in there. Her heart began to race and she was flooded with so many different emotions that she didn’t know what to do with herself.

 

“Congratulations, mommy!” the nurse told her softly. “We have someone here we think you might want to meet.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's making her debut next chapter <333333333


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome little baby danvers-luthor to the gang
> 
> also the extend of my medical knowledge is greys anatomy so like, im so sorry

 

 

Kara was vaguely aware of the fact that her whole body was shaking as she watched them wheel in the incubator with her baby girl inside. She noticed almost immediately that the friendly nurse from earlier, she couldn’t remember her name, was one of the people with the baby and it brought her an odd sense of comfort. At least her daughter was surrounded by friendly faces when she was brought into the world.

 

“The delivery was absolutely perfect, the surgeons are just finishing up with Lena and she should be in recovery in a few hours.” One of the doctors told Kara, although she only barely heard her over the pounding of her heart in her ears.

 

It was as though all of her senses were narrowed in on the little tiny human laying in the incubator. Kara didn’t think that she could look away if she tried. Her little girl was laying there asleep, perfectly content despite all of the wires and monitors attached to her body. There were a few stuck to her chest, not unlike the ones that Lena had on hers earlier, there was one on her face that Kara guessed was probably oxygen, and one on her both her tiny little hand and foot. She was already wearing a diaper and there was a tiny hat covering her head.

 

Kara watched from the side as the nurses set up all of her little monitors and made sure that everything was working for her before all but one left the room. The one that had comforted Kara earlier.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, despite the circumstances.” she told her, giving the baby a final once over before turning to give Kara her full attention. “Congratulations on the baby. She was born at 4:37pm and right now she weighs 3 pounds and 12 ounces, which is right on track for where she should be at this many weeks. I know this isn’t ever how people imagine it’s going to be, but it’s really incredible at the same time. These babies shouldn’t be alive right now, but technology today helps them with that and it really is it’s own little miracle.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Kara agreed, although her eyes never left the baby.

 

“Would you like to hold her?”

 

That got Kara’s attention.

 

“C- can I? I mean.. Is it alright? Is it safe?” she stumbled her way through the sentence.

 

“Of course you can, she’s stable for now. At 32 weeks she was pretty much fully developed, the last few months is more about the baby gaining weight than anything else. She might need a little extra oxygen for a few days, and she’ll probably need help regulating her own temperature. It’ll be harder for her to latch on for feeds too, but other than that she’s perfectly alright.” the woman told her with a reassuring smile. “If you’re comfortable with it you can take your shirt off and we’ll lay her on your chest, new babies bond through skin on skin contact and it’ll make her feel more at ease.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, of course, that’s fine.” Kara rushed out, in her eagerness to hold her daughter she didn’t even take a moment to feel awkward about stripping off in front of a complete stranger. She watched from the chair beside the bed as the nurse gently picked up the baby, she wriggled around a little in protest of being moved and small grunt escaped her lips that had Kara’s heart melting into a big puddle of mush.

 

Nothing, _nothing,_ could have prepared her for the feeling that accompanied holding her newborn daughter for the very first time. She cradled her tiny body close to her chest as she took in all of her little features. Her head fit perfectly inside the palm of Kara’s hand and she was just so __tiny.__ Kara felt an ache in her chest as she realized that one of the best moments in her life was spent without Lena by her side, she wished more than anything that she could be here with her, to meet the baby girl that she had carried around for the past seven months, but Kara knew they had a lifetime of memories that they would make with her.

 

“I’ll leave you guys alone, just ring the buzzer if you need anything.” the nurse told her as she made her way over to the door. “Don’t worry about the baby, if anything worrisome happens we’ll know from the monitors so just relax and let us handle all of that.” and with that, the door was closed and Kara was left alone with their daughter in her little room in the NICU. She gently rocked back and forth on the chair as she remembered what Sam had told her earlier. The baby will probably recognize her voice.

 

“Hey there little girl, I’m your mommy. Well, I’m one of your mommies. You have two, how cool is that? I’m not the one who carried you, that was your other mommy. She can’t be here right now, she’s in surgery but don’t you worry, she’s going to be just fine and I know that she can’t wait to meet you. Your arrival didn’t exactly go as planned, but I’m so happy that you’re finally here. You have a beautiful big sister, Leni, and she can’t wait to meet you either. You’re all that she’s been able to talk about for the past few months, honestly you’re all that any of us have been able to talk about.

 

I’m sorry that you had to come a little early, I hope it’s not too bad for you in here. Your mommy and I will bring you home as soon as we can. Your room at home is beautiful, we painted it all yellow, I hope you like that color. I guess we won’t know for another few years but it’s beautiful anyway. Just like you, you’re so beautiful. You have your mommy’s nose, which is probably a good thing because I wouldn’t ever stop feeling guilty if I cursed you with mine.” Kara paused as she breathed a laugh, it caused her chest rise and fall a few times and the baby groaned in protest at the movement of her pillow before Kara gently shushed her and began talking once again.

 

 “It’s kind of weird that you don’t have a name yet, your mommy and I didn’t really get the chance to discuss it, but I promise you’ll have one soon.. You want to know what else is weird? I woke up this morning and I thought that today was going to be a totally normal day, your mommy was a little sick but other than that it seemed pretty regular. Now I know that I won’t ever forget this day as long as I live, I think I’ve felt every emotion under the sun in the past few hours but I feel a lot calmer sitting here with you.

 

I know you haven’t opened your eyes yet, but when you do I can’t wait to see them. I wonder if you’ll have blue like me, or green like your mommy. I know it’s maybe a little selfish, but I hope you have your mommy’s eyes. I could look into those eyes forever, and I know that you would suit them. Leni has blue like me, even though she technically didn’t get them from me, I like to think that it was fate. Just the thought of you guys together makes me feel like my heart is going to burst, I love you both so much. I don’t doubt that there will be times you both drive me crazy, stealing one anothers clothes and whatnot, but I can’t wait for those days. Just promise me you’ll go easy on us.

 

I have to leave in a little bit to go see your mommy, she should be getting out of her surgery soon, but I promise you that I will come straight back here okay? I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of these snuggles. I’m a little nervous about telling her what happened, she doesn’t even know that you’re here yet and I just really hope she’s not to upset about missing the whole thing. I know she’s going to want to see you right away, but I don’t think they’ll let her move around until she has recovered a little.

 

You’re a really lucky little one, both you and Leni, you guys have the best mommy in the whole wide world and I know that she would do absolutely anything for you guys. I know it’s going to hurt her not being able to see you right away but I’m gonna take lots of photos and videos and everything and I’ll make sure that they’re the first thing she sees when she’s awake. I hope you know how loved you are, and I’m so honored to welcome you into our little family. It can get crazy sometimes, but we’re a good bunch and I promise you that you’ll be so loved.” Kara finished with a soft kiss to the top of her head where her hat was resting as she continued to rock gently back and forth on the chair.

 

It wasn’t as difficult to wait for Lena once Kara knew that she was going to be okay, and the baby was a wonderful distraction. She carefully maneuvered her phone out of her pocket, trying her very best not to disturb her sleeping daughter, before taking as many photos as she could. She took a few from above, a couple of what could be seen of her face under the wires and a ton of ones of her little hands and feet in comparison to Kara’s. She also snapped a quick video of her, she wasn’t really doing anything, just sleeping on Kara’s chest and wriggling around a little occasionally, but Kara wanted to make sure that Lena didn’t miss a single thing when she woke up.

 

“Mrs Danvers-Luthor?” the friendly nurse from earlier popped her head back in before fully stepping into the room.

 

“Please, call me Kara.” Kara told her kindly. She was feeling a lot more calm than she had earlier in the day, and was beginning to feel guilty about the woman in front of her witnessing her breakdown.

 

“Kara.” the nurse smiled. “You can call me Morgan. I’ve been told to inform you that your wife is out of surgery and is in recovery right now. I can put the baby back if you would like to go and see her.

 

“Oh, uh, y- yeah.” Kara desperately wanting to go see Lena, but she was also reluctant to let go of the baby. She didn’t want to have to leave one to be able to go and see the other, but she guessed it was just something that she was going to have to learn to deal with for the time being. At least until Lena was discharged from the hospital.

 

Kara’s arms felt oddly empty after the nurse had lifted the baby away from her chest and set her back down in the incubator. She watched for a little while, wanting to make sure that she was okay before making to leave the room and go see Lena.

 

“Don’t worry about her, we’ll take the very best care of her. She’ll be monitored around the clock by our excellent staff, and you’re more than welcome to come visit any time, day or night, and you can stay as long as you wish.”

 

“Thank you Morgan, that really means a lot.” Kara told her sincerely before blowing the baby a kiss, promising to be back soon, and then reluctantly leaving the room.

 

Kara spent the walk across the hospital flicking through the all of the photos that she had taken of the baby. She vaguely noticed a few texts coming through, mainly from Alex and Sam and a few from Eliza too, but she didn’t feel ready to read them just yet. She wanted Lena to be the first person to know about the baby, and she wanted to make sure that Lena saw all of the photos before anyone else did.

 

She was greeted by yet another doctor when she arrived in Lena’s ward of the hospital, and he quickly gave her a run down of everything that had happened and what was to be expected in the next few days before he led Kara through to see her. It wasn’t really anything that she hadn’t already heard, she didn’t quite understand all of the medical jargon but the basic gist of it was that it took a little longer than they had expected and the stress on Lena’s body was beginning to affect the baby so they either had to deliver her or just take the risk and pray that she would be alright, and that wasn’t something that they were willing to do. Kara felt beyond relieved upon finding out that the surgery was as successful as it could have been, and that Lena would be absolutely fine.

 

The procedure to clear her blocked intestine was minimally invasive so Kara was told that Lena would only have a tiny little scar to show for it, but it was the emergency c-section to deliver the baby that would take her a little while to recover from. It made Kara feel weirdly relieved, she hated the thought of Lena being in any sort of pain, but she was oddly glad that she had their beautiful new baby girl to show for it. Her pain was worth something, she had to fight through to get the prize at the side, and Kara knew that it would help motivate Lena in her recovery.

 

When Kara finally stepped into Lena’s room she was overcome with love and adoration for her wife. She was still asleep, the doctor told her that she should be waking up soon, so Kara simply pulled a chair over and began to speak softly.

 

“It’s so good to see you, I’ve been so worried about you all day. You better not do this ever again, I don’t think that my heart can handle it. Your surgery went well, but uh, there were a few complications and.. well, they had to deliver the baby. Honestly I’m sort of glad that you’re asleep right now because I don’t really know how I’m going to tell you when you wake up, but she’s so beautiful Lena. She’s _so_ beautiful and she’s so tiny. She has your nose, and I haven’t seen her eyes yet but I hope that she has yours too. They let me hold her and it was the best feeling ever, she made these tiny little noises and honestly I could listen to them for the rest of my life. I don’t think that I’ll ever be able to thank you for giving me the gift of our daughter, but I promise to show you just how grateful I am every single day. I took a ton of photos and a few videos of her so that you can see her as soon as you wake up, they told me that you should be able to get out of here in a week, maybe a few days earlier if all of your tests come back good, so you should be able to meet her really soon. The nurse assured me that her weight was perfect for her age, and she just needs a little extra oxygen right now which is good. It means that she’s not super reliant on it. Also, I promised her that she would have a name soon so we should really talk about that when you wake up too. I love you so much, Lena.”

 

Kara hadn’t intended for Lena to hear the words that she had spoken to her, she was thinking out loud more than anything else, but when she lifted her head up to look at Lena’s face she immediately saw tears running down her face and stood up in a panic as Lena’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

 

“C- Can I.. see the pictures of her? P- Please?” Lena croaked so quietly it was almost inaudible. Her voice sounded rough and sore, and Kara immediately poured her a glass of water from the jug beside her before putting a straw into it and holding it up to Lena’s mouth.

 

“Here, have some water.” Kara whispered as she gently stroked at Lena’s hair. “I love you so much, and you did so good. I’m so proud of you Lena, I’m so _so_  proud of you.”

 

“Can I please see her?” Lena asked once again, voice sounding a little clearer as Kara pulled her phone out and smiled down at her.

  
”Of course you can.” she sat down carefully on the side of Lena’s bed, not close enough to touch her but just close enough so that Lena could see the screen without putting too much strain on her body.

 

They both cried as Kara scrolled through all of the seemingly endless photos that she had taken earlier in the day, and Lena made her replay the video of her sleeping for almost twenty minutes straight before they went back to look at the photos once again.

 

“The nurse said something about all of the technology that I didn’t really register at the time, but now it’s pretty amazing. She told me that the baby technically shouldn’t have survived, but because of today’s technology she can. She can live, and have a life and it’s all because of people like you, Lena. Companies like L-Corp, all of this. It’s just amazing.” Kara gushed as they continued to look through the photos.

 

“Evie.” Lena spoke up for the first time in a little while as she tore her gaze away from the screen and looked up into Kara’s eyes.

 

“What?” Kara replied as she looked down at Lena, confusion evident in her voice.

 

“Evie, it means life.” Lena clarified with a soft smile. “Evie Danvers-Luthor. If you like it?”

 

“Evie.” Kara tried the name out on her tongue before pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “I love it, it’s perfect. Evie Danvers-Luthor it is.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE HAVE A NAME


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh soooooft

 

 

Lena was feeling so many different emotions as the time ticked by in recovery. Kara hadn’t left her side since she had come out of surgery and while she was beyond grateful, she still couldn’t quite comprehend what had happened. Less than twelve short hours ago she had a slight stomach ache and was throwing up, and then before she knew it the pain had grown to be so unbearable that she couldn’t even stand up. It got a little blurry after that, she remembered Kara’s voice telling her that she loved her, and faintly recalled being rushed into an ambulance, but it got super fuzzy beyond that point. The only constant in her memory is Kara, her wife had been there through it all, and now they had another beautiful little baby girl. Her heart both soared and ached when Kara had showed her all of the photos and the videos, her baby girl was beautiful, she looked almost exactly like Leni had, although Leni had been a little on the chunkier side, but she desperately wanted to meet her. She wanted to hold her in her arms and just take it all in, but she knew that she would have to be patient for her the sake of her own health.

 

“Can I get you anything? Is there anything that you want or need?” Kara asked as she shuffled around Lena’s room.

 

They had been in the recovery room for almost two hours already, and Lena wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen next. She didn’t know if Kara would be required to leave her alone when they took her to her post op room, or if her wife could stay by her side for a little while. She took comfort in knowing that Kara could go be with the baby whenever she wanted, but she also wanted to make sure that Kara was getting some rest too.

 

“Have you eaten today?” Lena asked as she watched her wife rush around the room.

 

After showing her the photos that she had taken of Evie, Kara had refused to lay back down on Lena’s bed and cuddle up with her. She had told Lena that she was too afraid she would hurt her, even if Lena couldn’t feel anything at all from her waist down. It was blissfully numb and she couldn’t feel any pain whatsoever, but Kara still insisted on being cautious.

 

“I-.. No I don’t think so, I made Leni breakfast this morning but I was gonna grab some when I got back.” Kara replied casually, although Lena knew that she must be starving.

 

“Well then I have something that you can do for me.” she told her wife with a soft smile. “You can go get yourself something to eat.”

 

“Lena no I want to stay with you-”

 

“Kara I’ll be right here when you get back.” Lena promised her. “It’s not exactly like I can go anywhere. I don’t care if you just run to the vending machine and eat a pack of those stupid cheese puff things that you make us buy every time we’re at the store, just please go and eat something.”

 

“Okay, but I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Kara relented, leaning over very carefully to gently press her lips against Lena’s before leaving the room.

 

Just as promised, Kara was only gone for a few minutes and returned from the vending machine with a handful of snacks and a a bottle of water. Lena wasn’t sure when she would be able to eat again, but honestly it was the very last thing on her mind. She didn’t feel hungry in the slightest, she just wanted to go hold her baby. She wanted to smell her little tiny head and promise her that everything would alright, but for all that she could do was wait and allow her body time to recover.

 

Kara was just finishing up her last bag of cheese puffs when one of Lena’s doctors appeared in the room, offering them a friendly smile before she spent a few minutes checking Lena’s vitals and asking her a few questions about how she was feeling. After she was seemingly satisfied with her responses, the doctor informed them that Lena could be moved out of recovery now and that Kara could come along with her, but Lena only had one thing on her mind.

 

“Do you know when I’ll be able to see my baby?” she asked, unable to keep it inside anymore even if she feared the answer. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle waiting a whole week until she got out before laying eyes on her baby girl, she wasn’t even sure that she could manage the next hour.

 

“Actually we can take you up right now if you like?” the doctor offered, and Lena almost sobbed in response. “We can wheel your bed up to the NICU for a little while before we get you settled in, and from tomorrow we’ll get you a wheelchair set up so that you can be taken to see her whenever you want to. We’re extremely used to this sort of thing, and we know how hard it can be thinking about your child being there all on their own, but I promise you she’ll be receiving only the best of the best care and you can spend the whole entire day with her if you want to.”

 

Lena still had a ton of questions buzzing around her head, but all she could focus on at the moment was the fact that she was about to meet her baby girl. She was about to meet _their_ baby girl, with Kara by her side, and she could barely contain herself. Her bed was rolled along by her doctor as Kara walked alongside her, holding on tightly to her hand the whole way.

 

When they arrived in the NICU the large double doors were opened up to make room for Lena’s bed to come through before she was pushed along into Evie’s room. There was a little incubator in the center of the room with a ton of different wires and machines attached to it, and Lena had to desperately remind herself that they were there to help to her, regardless of how intimidating they looked.

 

There was already a nurse in the room with her, and Lena’s doctor told her that she would be by later on in the day to check on her and see if she was ready to go get settled in for the night.

 

“Morgan, hi, this is Lena.” Kara spoke up once the three of them were left alone in the room with the baby.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Lena.” the nurse smiled happily at her. “I’m one of your daughter’s nurses, if you would like to hold her then I can take her out now for you if you like.”

 

“Yes please.” Lena nodded eagerly. “Should I take this off?” she gestured to the hospital gown that she was currently wearing, and after the nurse told her that she could if she wanted to, she reached up and unclipped the studs at her shoulders to allow it to drape down over her stomach and expose her chest.

 

Once she was settled the nurse brought the baby over and gently lay her down on top of Lena. She had heard once before that after a c-section most mothers aren’t able to pick their babies up for the first little while, but for now Lena was more than content to just lay there with Evie on her chest.

 

She had been a little worried, and feeling overwhelmingly guilty about the fact that she was a little unsure if she would be able to love the new baby as much as she loved Leni. Lena didn’t think that it was possible, and it was making her feel like the worst mother in the world, but the moment she looked down into Evie’s little tiny face she knew that she had absolutely nothing to worry about. Her heart was filled with so much love for both of her girls she was genuinely concerned that it might burst, but right now it was worth the risk.

 

“God, she’s so _little_.” Lena breathed, tears running freely down her cheeks as she looked down at her daughter wriggling around on her chest. “Can you tell me about all of the wires and stuff? Are they hurting her?” Lena asked the nurse as she gently stroked her thumb over the top of Evie’s hand, feeling herself tear up when her tiny little fingers grasped her own.

 

“Of course.” Morgan smiled as she made her way over to Lena’s bed. “The ones on her chest are to monitor her blood pressure and ECG, we have one to monitor her temperature, the larger one that goes into both nostrils is her oxygen, and the thinner one is her feeding tube. They don’t hurt her at all, and she might actually be strong enough to latch on for feedings, babies at this age often do have enough strength, so there’s a very good chance that it will be taken out soon.”

 

“Okay, thank you.” Lena smiled politely at the nurse before returning her attention back to the baby. “Has her diaper needed to be changed yet? And do one of the members of staff have to do it or is it alright if Kara or myself do it?”

 

“It may be a little less intimidating if we do it the first few times just to show you the ways around the wires and such, but it’s totally up to you. We can walk one of you through it, or whatever you would like.” Morgan assured her as Kara perched on the side of the bed. She hadn’t thought of half of the questions that Lena had, but she was glad even in her current post op state that Lena was able to think clearly enough to get a little more information.

 

“Thank you so much, this really helps a lot.” Lena told her sincerely.

 

“I’ll leave you guys alone now, if you have any other questions then please don’t hesitate to ring the buzzer and myself or one of the other nurses will stop by as soon as we can.” Morgan told them before slipping out of the room.

 

“Thank you, we will.” Kara assured her before she left, turning to Lena once the three of them were left alone. “She’s beautiful, huh?” she asked softly.

 

“She’s.. She’s just _perfect. _”__ Lena breathed as she gently stroked a thumb along the part of Evie’s cheek that wasn’t covered up by the medical tape holding her tubes in place. “Can you believe we made this? We made her, you and me.” Lena attempted to shift over in the bed, although she didn’t get very far seeing as how her entire lower half was still numb, but Kara got the message and perched herself on the edge of the bed extremely carefully so that she could lay beside Lena. She reached out to the hand that was currently resting on Evie’s back, intertwining her fingers with Lena’s before placing a kiss on her cheek.

 

“You amaze me more and more every single day. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you, I really don’t.” Kara admitted as she gently rested her head on Lena’s shoulder and looked down at Evie’s little face. “You’re the strongest woman I know Lena, and there’s no one else on this planet that I would want to raise my daughter. I can’t believe you did this, you literally _grew_ her inside of you, like.. that’s _insane!_ ” Kara gushed as Lena breathed a laugh.

 

“There’s no one else I would rather do this with either.” Lena told Kara softly. “Thank you for seeing the best in me even when I couldn’t see it in myself, she wouldn’t be here today if you hadn’t. It’s funny the way life works out, isn’t it?”

 

“Do you want me to leave you guys alone for a moment? Like if you want to say anything to her or whatever?” Kara asked after taking a bunch of photos of Lena and Evie, and then some selfies of the three of them. “I’m gonna go call Alex and Eliza and everyone and let them all know that you’re alright, and that we have another little member to add to the club, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

 

“Okay.” Lena nodded with a smile. “Tell them to give Leni a kiss from me.”

 

“I will.” Kara promised, pressing a kiss to both Lena and Evie’s heads before stepping out of the room and leaving the two of them alone for the first time.

 

“Hey there little munchkin, it’s nice to finally be able to put a face to all those little kicks.” Lena told her softly as she stroked her thumb back and forth lightly across her cheek. “You look so much like your big sister when she was born, it’s kind of crazy. I’m gonna be honest with you, I didn’t think that I would ever experience anything like the feeling of complete, all consuming love that I felt the first time I met your sister, but I feel that way now, with you. I’m really sorry about all of this, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way, or maybe it was, I don’t know. If I’ve learned anything since meeting your mom it’s that everything happens for a reason and I guess it could be applied to this situation, but it doesn’t make it suck any less.

 

I can’t wait for you and Leni to meet, I’ve only been away from her for a few hours and my heart hurts. I miss her so much, and I can only imagine how hard it’s going to be when I have to leave you in here. I know you’re in the best place but the fear of leaving you with someone who isn’t me or your mom is a little overwhelming. When you were inside me I had two hearts, and now that you’re out here I have to trust a complete stranger with one of those hearts. I’m not too sure if I’m making sense, they gave me some pretty strong painkillers, so I’m sorry if I’m rambling on and on.

 

I just hope you know how loved you are little Evie. I made a promise to your sister when she was born that I would always protect and love her, no matter what happened, and I promise you the same thing. Your mom, Leni and I will _always_ be there for you, and I promise to do everything in my power to make sure that your life is a happy one filled with so much love and kindness. Thank you for choosing me to be your mommy, I can’t wait to see you grow up my sweet little angel.

 

I like to think that I’m doing a pretty good job of this whole parenting thing. Don’t get me wrong, I certainly have my moments, but ever since your mom came along it’s been happening less and less. We make a pretty good team, her and me, and I know in my heart that together the two of us can provide you guys with everything that you’ll need. I’m honestly super nervous about raising two kids, but I also can’t wait to see where life takes us. You have an amazing, loving family and I know you’ll fight right in, little one. I love you so much, happy birthday.”

 

Lena lay with Evie for a little while, just taking in all of her little features. Kara was right, she did have her nose. A quick peek under her hat revealed soft little tufts of light brown hair on top of her head, but Lena knew it would most likely either turn blonde like Kara’s or super dark like herself and Leni as the time went on. Her fingernails were _tiny,_ and her little fingers just barely made it all the way around Lena’s thumb as she gripped onto it as tight as she could.

 

Lena wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she could feel herself getting more and more sleepy as the minutes ticked by. She didn’t want to risk falling asleep alone with the baby, and Kara didn’t seem to be coming back soon so she carefully reached over for the buzzer on the wall and rang it for a few seconds until one of the nurses appeared.

 

“Hey there, is everything alright?” she asked with a friendly smile as she made her way over to Lena and the baby.

 

“Yeah she’s fine, I was just getting a little tired and wanted to be on the safe side.” she told her.

 

“Okay no problem.” the nurse smiled kindly. “I can arrange for you to be taken up to your room to rest for a little while if you would like.”

 

Lena was a reluctant to leave the baby, but she was exhausted. Her eyes were heavy and she knew that Evie was in the very best place for her right now, so she eventually agreed and allowed the nurse to lift her off her chest and place her back in the incubator.

 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Kara asked, concern evident in her tone as she made her way back into the room.

 

“It’s fine don’t worry.” Lena assured her. “I’m just exhausted, they’re gonna take me to my room so that I can get some rest”

 

“Yeah that’s a good idea.” Kara agreed with a nod. “I let Alex know about the baby, and then I called Eliza too. Apparently she hopped on the first flight here when she heard you were in surgery, so she’s staying at our place with Leni and everyone else.”

 

“You should go home too, you’ve been here all day and it’s almost Leni’s bedtime. You can show her all of the pictures and videos before she goes to sleep, and maybe bring her in tomorrow to meet the baby.” Lena told Kara with a soft smile. “I know you don’t want to leave, but we both need the rest and everything will still be here when we come back in the morning.”

 

“You’re right.” Kara relented, albeit a little reluctantly.

 

The two of them kissed Evie goodbye before Kara followed Lena’s bed and the doctor up to her room, sticking around a few minutes to make sure that her wife was comfortable and settled before kissing her goodbye and heading back home herself.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i've had a lot of stuff going on and i just haven't been in the right mindset to write anything but pls enjoy some baby fluff that made my heart 1000x lighter

 

 

The drive home to the house seemed to take forever and yet no time at all. It felt almost wrong to be driving away from the direction of the hospital knowing that her wife and brand new little baby girl were still in there, but Kara knew that she had to get back home to Leni. She would probably be super confused about where she and Lena have been all day, and if she was being honest, Kara was completely exhausted. The adrenaline that had been keeping her going was long gone now that she knew both Lena and Evie were safe and going to be alright, and she knew that she was no good to anyone if she didn’t take care of herself. Leni was going to need her more than ever, and both Lena and Evie were relying on her too.

 

Kara could see the light spilling out behind the closed blinds in the living room, she guessed that Leni had refused to sleep until her moms got home and Kara knew that neither Alex, Sam nor Eliza would argue with her given the circumstances. Despite being completely exhausted, Kara was actually excited to see her family and get to gush all about the baby. The whole experience had been beyond terrifying but she was still overwhelmingly proud of her girls and she couldn’t wait to show Evie off to everyone.

 

Oreo was first to the door when Kara stepped inside, jumping around excitedly like she always did when anyone arrived home, regardless of how long they had been out for. Kara got the exact same greeting from the excited dog whether she had been gone all day or was gone for two seconds to take the trash out to the curb or to quickly grab something from the garage.

 

“Hey girl, hey, I see you.” Kara smiled as she petted Oreo before slipping her shoes off at the door and padding through to the living room where she guessed everyone else must be.

 

Kara assumed that Oreo had tipped them off about her arrival back home, because they were already up and making their way out of the room to greet her when she arrived.

 

“Hey.” She smiled happily, although the exhaustion was more than evident on her face and in her tone by this point.

 

“Congrats mama!” Eliza all but squealed as she pulled Kara in for a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you all.”

 

“Yeah, congratulations baby sis.” Alex was right behind Eliza, not even waiting for her to pull away before wrapping her arms tightly around the both.

 

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Sam gushed as she didn’t hesitate to join in on the group hug.

 

“Thank you guys.” Kara smiled proudly as they all backed off to give her a little space. “Where’s Leni?” she asked, immediately noticing that she was nowhere in sight.

 

“She’s passed out on the couch, she tried to stay awake but the poor thing was exhausted.” Eliza told her as they all made their way into the room.

 

“We didn’t tell her anything, just that everything was fine and that you would be home a little later. She doesn’t know anything else.” Sam informed her as Kara made her way over to where Leni was laying with a blanket draped over her and lightly snoring.

 

Careful not to wake her, Kara gently slid her arms underneath Leni before picking her up and settling her head on her shoulder so that it didn’t end up in an awkward position that would hurt her in the morning. It felt beyond weird holding Leni now, not in a bad way or anything, just odd. She always seemed so tiny to Kara, but after meeting Evie, Leni seemed to be huge and it was an oddly emotional realization.

 

Kara had intended to carry Leni up to bed before coming back down and filling everyone in, but after she had picked her up she found that she didn’t want to let her go. Opting instead to sit back down on the couch with Leni sleeping in her lap before turning her attention to the other three women in the room.

 

“Tell us everything.” Eliza pleaded with a beaming smile on her face. “Have you guys picked out a name yet? How much did she weigh? I need some pictures of that baby!”

 

“Oh gosh..” Kara breathed a laugh. “Well, uh, both she and Lena are fine right now as you guys know. We do have a name, she weighed 3 pounds twelve ounces and I have a ton of photos to show you guys.”

 

“She has a name?!” Sam squeaked excitedly before realizing that Leni was still asleep and immediately lowering her voice. “What is it?”

 

“Evie.” Kara smiled proudly. “Evie Danvers-Luthor.”

 

“Oh god that’s _beautiful!”_ Sam told her with teary eyes. “It’s perfect.”

 

“Lena chose it.” Kara told them with a smile. “I don’t know if she had it in mind before or not, but I knew it was perfect as soon as I heard it.”

 

“How is she doing with all of this?” Eliza asked, the slight concern audible in her tone despite how happy she was about the baby.

 

“She’s doing good, I was super worried about her waking up and not being able to meet the baby for a while but after she was out of recovery they took her straight to the NICU so we both got to meet her on the same day.” Kara informed them all as she carefully maneuvered her phone out of her pocket without waking Leni. She quickly scrolled through to her newly created _Evie_  album, although there were already over a hundred photos in it, and passed it over to Sam so that they could all see the pictures of her. “Just scroll through, there are a ton of pictures and some videos of her on there.”

 

The next half hour was spent gushing over pictures of the baby while Kara filled them in on all of the little details that she had been too panicked to do earlier. It wasn’t until Alex noticed her trying and failing to suppress a yawn that she suggested that they leave and let Kara get some rest. Ordinarily she would have protested, but Kara could really be doing with some sleep right about now so she simply thanked them all for everything and promised to see them tomorrow. After a final round of congratulations for both her and Lena, Alex, Sam and Eliza headed back to Sam and Alex’s place for the night and Kara finally carried Leni up to bed.

 

Her own bed looked too empty without Lena there, so Kara simply grabbed some pajamas and then climbed into Leni’s bed with her and Oreo. It was a little bit of a tight fit despite it being a double bed, but Kara found comfort in knowing that at least she still had Leni here with her. She was thankful to be able to come home and get some sleep, but Kara’s mind was never fully with her. It continuously drifted to Lena, and then to the baby, and she would find herself anxiously checking her phone to make sure that she hadn’t missed a call from the hospital in case anything had gone wrong.

 

By the time morning rolled around Kara had managed to get a few hours of somewhat decent sleep, and she figured that it was better than nothing. After another quick check of her phone, the clock informing her that it was just a little after six, Kara quietly slipped out of Leni’s bed and padded down the hall towards her own room. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep even if she tried, especially since she knew that she could go visit Lena and the baby whenever she wanted. If she had her own way, both she and Leni would move into Lena’s room until further notice, but Kara knew that wasn’t exactly ideal so she simply hopped in the shower and got herself ready as fast as she could.

 

Kara was in the middle of packing up some of Lena’s clean pajamas to take in for her when Leni appeared at the door clutching her little penguin teddy in one hand and rubbing at her eye with the other.

 

“Hey baby.” Kara smiled as she gestured for Leni to come inside, kneeling down onto the floor to pull her in for a hug. “Good morning, how did you sleep?”

 

“Where’s mommy? Where did you go?” Leni asked immediately as she allowed Kara to wrap her arms around her.

 

Kara hugged Leni for a few moments before standing up and picking her up with her, making their way over to the bed so that she could sit down with Leni on her lap.

 

“Mommy had to go to the hospital yesterday because she wasn’t feeling very well, but I don’t want you to worry, okay? She’s going to be just fine.” Kara assured her as she brushed a few stray curls out of Leni’s face. “She’ll be home in a few days, and she told me to give you a big kiss from her and tell you that she loves you all the way up to the moon.”

 

“And all the way back down?” Leni asked quietly.

 

“And all the way back down.” Kara assured her with a laugh. “There’s something else I need to tell you about as well.” She made sure that she had Leni’s full attention before continuing on. “Mommy had the baby yesterday-”

 

Kara’s sentence was cut off by a loud gasp from Leni as her eyes widened almost comically.

 

“Really? She did? She had the baby?!” she exclaimed as she began wriggling around excitedly in Kara’s lap.

 

“She did.” Kara confirmed with a laugh before they settled back down again. “But the baby came just a little bit early, so she has to stay in the hospital for a little while until she’s big enough to come home. I have some photos of her if you want to see them.”

 

“Yeah mom! Show me!” Leni demanded with a toothy smile.

 

Kara spent a little time scrolling through all of the photos of Evie, filling Leni in on the details that she would be able to understand and answering all of her questions about the tubes and wires attached to her new baby sister. Leni had seemed a little weary at first but after Kara explained that they were sort of like a band aid to her, she seemed to understand a little better.

 

“Come on kiddo, we need to get you ready for school.” Kara told her once they had gone through all of the photos and videos.

 

“B- But I wanna go see mommy.” Leni turned around with a pout on her face.

 

“I know you do baby, but mommy is still a little sick.” Kara crouched down so that she was eye level with her. “I promise I’ll take you to see her as soon as she’s feeling better.”

 

“I want mommy _now!_ ” Leni began cry as she pulled away from Kara. “Please! Let me see mommy! I want mommy!” she began to raise her voice and Kara felt her heart break a little.

 

She knew rationally that Leni just missed Lena and wanted to see her, but the lack of sleep combined with all of the emotional stress of the last day had Kara almost sobbing along with her.

 

“I know baby, I know.” she attempted to shush her gently as she opened her arms for a hug. “I’m really sorry, I know it’s sucky. How about you come with me and we’ll get something to eat for breakfast, and then later on today after school I’ll take you to see mommy? You won’t be able to visit little Evie just yet, but I’ll make sure that you can see mommy for a few minutes, okay?”

  
”Okay.” Leni agreed with a sniffle, still clutching her penguin in her arms as Kara led her downstairs to make some breakfast for the two of them.

 

It was weirdly quiet as she moved around the kitchen sorting out some fruit and cereal for them to eat. Kara’s mornings for the past month or so had consisted of Leni chatting away to Lena’s bump about almost every topic under the sun whilst the baby wriggled around. She had always been more active in the mornings and while both Kara and Leni were just as amazed every single time to see her rolling around like a little fish, it made Lena more than a little irritable. Kara could see that despite the gift of life being a miracle and all that, it was also taking it’s toll on Lena. Right now she wished that she could’ve had that for at least a few more weeks, but it just meant that they were another day closer to having Evie around the table with them every morning.

 

Once Leni was fed, washed and finally dressed and ready for school, Kara kissed Oreo goodbye and the two of them headed out to the car. She had planned to take a month off from her own work when the baby was born, and she still intended to do that when she came home, but Kara had put in for the next week off so that she could be there for Lena and help do whatever needed to be done. After dropping Leni off at school with a kiss goodbye and a promise to pick her up at the end of the day to go and see Lena, Kara headed straight to the hospital after a quick stop off at the store.

 

It was a weird feeling driving back to the hospital, she had only _just_  met Evie for the first time yesterday and yet, it felt like she had gone an entire lifetime without her over the duration of the night. Kara could feel the excitement building as she pulled into the parking lot and located a space, she felt bad that Leni couldn’t be with her, but she knew that it would only be a matter of time.

 

Her first stop was Lena. Kara immediately headed inside the building and made her way to where she remembered Lena’s room to be. It shouldn’t really have surprised her when the nurse informed her that Lena was down in the NICU and had been since very early this morning. Kara quickly thanked her before depositing the flowers and balloons that she had bought for Lena in her room and then making her way down to the NICU too.

 

She spotted Lena almost immediately, she was propped up in one of the large chairs beside Evie’s incubator with one of her hands resting inside. Her index finger was surrounded by Evie’s little hand, gripping on tightly as she simply held on and stroked a thumb gently over her arm.

 

“Hey.” Kara spoke softly so that she didn’t startle her as she made her over. “I love you.”

 

“I love you.” Lena replied with a smile as her eyes met Kara’s. She looked completely exhausted and Kara felt for her.

 

“How are you feeling today?” she asked as she pulled up a seat beside Lena.

 

She was completely caught of guard when Lena burst out in tears immediately after she finished asking her question. Kara froze on the spot for a moment, unsure what to do before she hopped off the seat and knelt down in front of Lena, taking her hands in her own and resting them on her lap.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” she rushed out. “It’s okay, you’re okay, what’s wrong?”

 

“I just.. I didn’t sleep very well and everywhere hurts and I’m wearing a diaper, Kara! A freaking diaper! I can’t even pick up my own baby, and I haven’t seen my other one since yesterday morning.. I just.. I feel like crap and I miss Leni and I hated not being able to spend the night with you last night. I just want my own bed and my babies all together.” Lena cried as Kara attempted to console her, not wanting to pull her in for a hug just in case it caused her any pain.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Kara gently lifted Lena’s chin up so that she was looking into her eyes. “This isn’t permanent, okay? I know it sucks, it sucks so bad, but that’s just the way life works sometimes. The important thing is that we have each other, and we have two beautiful little girls that we’re lucky enough to have call us mom, and that’s all we really need. I’ll be here for you every step of the way, I promise. You’re going to be just fine, and as for Leni, I promised her that I would bring her by to see you tonight after school, she misses you too.”

 

After Lena settled down, Kara stood back up and retook her seat beside her wife before the nurse came over and asked her if she wanted to hold Evie. She spent the rest of the morning and the majority of the afternoon with Lena and the baby, she even got to change her diaper for the first time with the help of the nurse and took a ton of photos and videos for Leni to watch later on in the evening.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS im so sorry im literally the worst person alive, shoutout to the few people that left comments calling me tf out u guys are the reason im here xxxx

 

 

Lena was left alone in the NICU with Evie after Kara left to collect Leni from school later that afternoon. She knew that she would be gone for the next two hours at the very least given the half hour trip home, plus work traffic on top of it all, and then she had to turn around and do it all again on the way back. Lena still felt exhausted and her heart ached for Leni, she hadn’t seen her since she tucked her into bed two nights before and she really just wanted to squish her in her arms and never let her go.

 

She was beyond excited to see her again, but Lena knew that she would be limited with what she could do seeing as how she had just had major surgery and was still in a significant amount of pain. She couldn’t pick Evie up on her own, she could barely even walk unaided, and while it was endlessly frustrating, Lena had to remind herself of just how lucky that they were to have gotten a healthy baby out of the whole thing. Both she and Evie, despite both dealing with a few complications and such, were healthy and doing alright and that’s all that Lena could ever wish for.

 

“Hey, would you mind lifting her out for me if it’s alright, please?” Lena asked the nurse as she popped in to check on Evie.

 

“Of course, you can just ring the buzzer whenever you want to hold her, you don’t have to wait for someone to come in and check on her.” the nurse told her with a friendly smile as she greeted Evie before gently lifting her out from the incubator.

 

“I just didn’t want to be a bother to anyone.” Lena admitted with her eyes glued to the baby who was now fussing a little at being moved from the warmth of her bed.

 

“Nonsense, she’s your baby and you can hold her whenever you like.” the nurse winked happily before settling Evie on Lena’s chest and leaving the room with a final smile and wave goodbye.

 

Lena hated the way that the machines occasionally beeped, most of the time it was simply because Evie had gotten a hand or foot caught in one of the wires and tangled it or tugged on it a little, all it needed was a little readjusting and the beeping stopped immediately, but it still made Lena’s heart jump every single time just in case something was actually wrong with her sweet little baby.

 

Despite the almost constant worry and anxiety that she felt, Lena wouldn’t change it for the world. The warm, comforting pressure of Evie laying on her chest whilst also knowing that Leni was on her way to visit with Kara made her feel like the luckiest, happiest, most blessed person in the whole entire world despite the fact that she was currently wearing ugly white mesh underwear that were bigger than anything she had ever worn in her entire life, complete with an adult diaper beneath it and a ridiculously large bandage over the aching scar on her lower abdomen. She also really craved a shower to wash the smell of surgery out of her hair, but Lena knew that she just had to accept things the way that they were for now if she had any hopes of getting through everything without having a breakdown.

 

The sound of Evie letting out an adorably loud little grunt tore Lena out of her thoughts and she looked down as Evie continued to wriggle around on her chest and let out the most adorable little squeaks and grunts every so often.

 

“You sure have a lot to talk about today, huh?” she asked with a laugh. “How about you tell mommy a few more stories.”

 

Lena listened intently for a while, throwing a few random questions and statements in occasionally as though Evie was telling her an actual story. She didn’t stop talking to her until she noticed that Evie’s little eyes were slowly starting to flutter behind her closed eyelids and Lena carefully adjusted her on her chest to get a better look as her daughter finally opened her eyes for the very first time.

 

“Why hello there my beautiful girl.” she smiled down at her daughter. “Looks like you got your mommy’s eyes, huh? Mom and Leni have the same color, and now we have the same too.” she finished her sentence with a gentle kiss to Evie’s forehead before gently stroking her hand with her thumb. “Mom is gonna be so excited, she was hoping that you would have my eyes. She’s a real sweetheart that one, you got super lucky with her. I couldn’t think of anyone better to be by my side during all of this and I know you’ll have the best life with her by your side. I certainly do.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey babe, you ready to go see mommy?” Kara asked as Leni came charging out of school and into her waiting arms.

 

“Yeah! I been so excited all day!” Leni exclaimed as she fished around in her back. “I made a card for mommy and guess what?! I wrote it all by myself!”

 

“You did?!” Kara asked, matching her enthusiasm as she took the card from Leni and looked at it. “I think this is the most beautiful card I have ever seen in my whole entire life, and I just know your mommy is going to absolutely love it.”

 

Kara passed the card back over to Leni for safe keeping before the two of them headed over to the car and got themselves buckled in. After checking that Leni’s seat belt was fastened properly, Kara put on their favorite pop radio station and they took off down the road singing loudly to each and every one of the songs that came on.

 

“So babe I was thinking that we should go get mommy some flowers from the supermarket, I need to get you something to eat anyway.” Kara told her as she headed towards the nearest one. “You can pick out the nicest bunch that they have and I’m sure that they will go perfectly with your beautiful card.”

 

“Okay mom! Can we get chicken bites too? Please? I really want some chicken bites. Oh! And the strawberry water, I looove the strawberry water!” Leni rambled on as she listed off everything that she wanted to eat, and Kara couldn’t help but laugh over the fact that she was most definitely her kid.

 

When they arrived at the grocery store Kara let Leni push the shopping cart at her insistence, subtly guiding it from the front to make sure that it went in the right direction seeing as how Leni was too short to be able to see over it. They picked up a few snacky things for them to eat in the car, as well as some bits and bobs for Lena to eat in case she got hungry between meals at the hospital before they headed over to the wall containing the bouquets of flowers.

 

“Hey mom, what’s mommy’s favorite color?” Leni asked as she eyed all of the different options.

 

“I think whatever ones that you pick out will be her favorite.” Kara answered with an encouraging smile.

 

They eventually settled on a large mixed bouquet with a variety of different types and colors of flowers that Kara knew Lena would absolutely adore before they headed to the checkout and paid for everything that they had picked up.

 

Once they were back at the car, Kara loaded all of their bags into the trunk before taking out Leni’s snacks and passing them over to her in the backseat so that she could eat on the trip to the hospital. After making sure she had everything that she needed, Kara put the shopping cart in the little bay and climbed into the drivers seat before taking off for the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Lena stayed with Evie cradled closely to her chest until her phone buzzed with a message and she opened it to a text that Kara and Leni were five minutes away. After reaching over and pressing on her buzzer for a few seconds, Lena gave Evie another kiss and promised to come back and see her later on in the day.

 

One of the nurses carefully settled Evie back in the incubator while another one of them gently helped Lena up out of her chair and over to the wheelchair that she had been brought in on thanks to her inability to walk for long distances in her current state. The only thing that was getting her through the pain of having to walk across the room to actually reach the chair was knowing that she was headed to see her other baby girl, and it was the perfect motivation.

 

Lena had only just gotten back onto her bed in her own room when a soft knock on the door caught her attention and it was opened to reveal a smiling Kara with Leni by her side and a massive bouquet of flowers in her arms.

 

“Mommy!” Leni called out loudly as she took off sprinting full speed towards the bed, only to have Kara catch her with an arm around her waist and pull her back.

 

“Woaaah there kiddo, remember what we talked about.” Kara reminded her as she let go when she was sure Leni wouldn’t tackle Lena. “We have to be gentle cause mommy just had surgery.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Leni remembered with a toothy smile, nodding in confirmation before turning her attention back to Lena.

 

“Get your cute little butt over here.” Lena beckoned her over, already trying her very best to hold back the tears that had sprung to eyes upon seeing her little girl. “I missed you so much!”

 

Leni made her way over to the bed a little slower before Kara helped her climb up with another reminder to be gentle and Lena finally got to hold her oldest baby in her arms. She didn’t even feel frustrated at the hormones making her sob into Leni’s hair, she was just so incredibly happy to see her again that she couldn’t bring herself to care about anything else.

 

“I missed you so much my baby girl, I love you so much.” she told her quietly as Leni gently held onto her, taking extra care to make sure that she didn’t hurt Lena anywhere.

 

“I missed you mommy! I made a card for you in school today and I wrote it all by myself!” Leni told her happily as she pulled away just enough to reach out and take the card from Kara. “and we got some pretty flowers for you too! Mom helped me pick she said you will love them! Oh! And some snacks!”

 

“Thank you.” Lena laughed at Leni’s excitement before being handed the card and cuddling back up with her so that they could read it together. “I love it so much, it’s beautiful” Lena told her as she scanned over the card before planting a kiss on Leni’s cheek.

 

“I have to read it to you mommy!” Leni insisted as Lena opened up the card and let her see the words. “To mommy and baby Evie, I love you and I hope that you feel better super soon. Lots of love from Leni and Oreo.. And then I put lots of kisses at the bottom, see?”

 

“I do see.” Lena confirmed as she tried to sneakily wipe at her eyes. “I love it so much and I’ll read it to your baby sister when I see her later on.” she promised before giving Leni another squeeze.

 

“When can I see her mommy? I want to see her.” Leni asked as Kara sat down on the bed beside Lena.

 

“The doctor said that she isn’t allowed any visitors apart from mommy and me until she’s a little bit stronger, but I promise you that the second she’s allowed to have people come in and see her then you will be the very first one, okay?” Kara told her gently as she held her hand out for a high five.

 

“Okay.” Leni relented, albeit a little reluctantly, before giving Kara the very best high five that she could muster up. “Mommy when will you come home?”

 

“I’ll be home whenever the nurses say that it’s okay for me to come home.” Lena told her with a smile, although she was desperately trying to ignore the complete and utter panic that bubbled up inside of her over the mere thought of having to leave Evie alone in the hospital and go home without her.

 

One of the nurses that she had spoken to earlier on in the day told her that the average hospital stay after a c- section was around three to four days, but given Lena’s situation and the emergency surgery they told her that it would most likely be closer to five or six days for her, and while she was relieved, desperate to get home and sleep in her own bed with Kara, Lena also felt dread unlike anything she had ever felt before settle deep in her stomach upon reaching the realization that she really was going to have to leave Evie behind when she went home.

 

“Are you guys taking this little one down to meet her new baby sister?” one of the nurses asked with a friendly smile as she poked her head into the room. “I can let them know that you’ll be heading down to the NICU.”

 

“Oh.. Uh.. We didn’t think that she was allowed to go meet her until she was out of the incubator and everything?” Lena asked as she wrapped an arm around Leni and returned her attention to the woman at the door.

 

“Oh no that’s just extended family. We allow parents and siblings to visit the babies whenever they want, but extended family has to wait until the babies are maintaining their own temperature and breathing on their own for safety purposes.” the nurse told the two of them.

 

“Um, well yeah! That’s great!” Kara told her as she stood up and reached her arms out for Leni. “Come on kiddo, you wanna go meet your new baby sister?”

 

“Yeah!” Leni exclaimed excitedly as she hopped into Kara’s arms and Kara set her down on the floor.

 

“I’ll give you a hand babe.” she told Lena as she extended her hand and helped Lena up out of the bed slowly, careful not to jostle her or anything.

 

Lena gratefully accepted Kara’s hand, carefully easing herself into a standing position before making her way over to the chair again. She hated feeling so helpless, but she also knew that it was necessary for her to take it easy if she wanted to give her body the best chance at recovery.

 

“I love you.” Kara told Lena as she settled in the wheelchair before bending down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

 

“I love you.” Lena replied with a dazed, warm, happy smile before taking Leni’s hand and allowing Kara to push her out of the room.

 

Kara was in complete awe of her wife as she watched her power through the pain that she must currently be enduring. Each and every time she thought that she couldn’t fall more in love with the woman in front of her, she found that there was always a little more room for Lena Luthor in her heart. It wasn’t even anything super significant, but just seeing Lena with Leni, knowing that they were on the way to see Evie and have the entirety of their little family all together for the very first time was more than she ever thought that she would have in this world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LENI GON MEET HER BABY SISTER NEXT CHAPTER STREAKS


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Leni held on tightly to Lena’s hand the entire way to the NICU whilst Kara walked along behind them pushing Lena through the large hospital hallways. It smelled strongly of disinfectant and the walls were lined with large tubs of hand sanitizer that smelled so strongly it almost resembled gasoline. Leni insisted on stopping and squirting some into her hands every single time that they passed one, and Lena was sure that her kid had the cleanest hands in the whole entire world by the time the three of them reached the NICU.

 

“Hey, they told me that you guys would be heading down here.” one of the nurses appeared as they all entered the ward through the large double doors. “I hear congratulations are in order.” she smiled as she bent down to Leni’s level and extended a hand out to shake hers. “Congratulations on being a big sister, I’m sure you’ll do an amazing job.”

 

“I will! I’ll be so good I’ll read her stories and she can have some of my toys, but not the jigsaw puzzles just in case she loses any pieces, that wouldn’t be good. She can even share my glitter pens!!” Leni exclaimed excitedly as they all laughed.

 

“Well, that sounds like a pretty awesome big sister to me.” the nurse told her happily before standing up and turning her attention to Lena and Kara. “If it’s okay with you guys, we usually brief the younger kids before we take them inside just to give them a better idea of what to expect so that they don’t get frightened or upset by all of the wires and machines and everything attached to the baby.”

 

“Oh yeah that’s fine.” Kara told her as she wrapped an arm around Leni and they all followed the nurse through to a little side room.

 

Kara rolled Lena over beside the seat that she herself was going to sit on and Leni clambered onto her lap with commentary from Kara, reminding her to be very careful and gentle. The nurse spent a little time talking Leni through a couple of different things in simpler terms so that she would be able to understand it all, she even had little cards with cartoon pictures on them so that Leni could visualize what she was saying and Lena felt extremely relieved by the end of it all. She hadn’t even considered half of the things that the nurse was saying until she said it, she didn’t realize how seemingly scary the NICU could be for a little kid, if she was being honest she herself found it a little intimidating, but she was beyond confident that Leni would handle it all like a complete champ.

 

Once she was successfully prepped and the nurse was confident that she was ready to meet the baby, Kara took Leni to wash her hands, not that it was exactly necessary considering the amount of hand sanitizer that she had used on the way here, but Lena figured they were better safe than sorry. When the two of them returned, Lena, with a little of Kara’s help, slowly climbed out of the wheelchair so that the three of them could walk into Evie’s room all together.

 

It was still painful for her, but she was heavily encouraged by her doctors and nurses to walk around as much as she possibly could to help aid her recovery so Lena did as she was told, willing to try whatever it took to get her back to a place where she was able to function somewhat normally again. Leni held on super tightly to her hand, encouraging her every few steps as she tried to guide Lena down the hallway.

 

“Careful mommy, careful. Not too fast, careful. Good mommy, that’s good.” she mumbled as her brows furrowed in concentration, putting all of her focus into Lena’s every move as they walked while everyone suppressed giggles.

 

When they arrived outside Evie’s room, Kara gently opened the door, holding it open for Lena and Leni to step inside first before closing it again behind her. Lena’s stomach was in knots as she made her way fully into the room and settled down in one of the big leather chairs beside Evie’s incubator as Leni followed right behind her, suddenly closing in on herself a little as she all but buried herself into Lena’s side the second that she was sitting down.

 

“Hey baby remember what the nurse said, there’s nothing to worry about. Evie is going to be just fine, she just needs a little extra help right now. It’s just like a band aid when you scrape your knee, that’s all.” Lena assured her as she pressed a kiss to the side of Leni’s forehead before carefully maneuvering herself over in the large chair just a little to make enough room for her to scramble up onto it with her.

 

Once they were settled, Kara picked up one of the large foam block cushions that the nurse had given them a few days ago and placed it on Lena’s lap so that Evie could lay on it. The nurse returned a few minutes later to get Evie out of her incubator before passing her over to Lena and laying her down gently on the pillow as Lena beamed down at her.

 

“Hey there pretty girl.” Lena whispered, heart all but exploding out of her chest as she bent over a little to press a kiss to her forehead. “We brought someone super important to meet you.”

 

“She’s so tiny, mommy!” Leni breathed incredibly quietly, as though talking any louder would cause disruption. “She’s even smaller than my dolls!”

 

“She is, isn’t she?” Kara agreed as she crouched down in front of her three girls. “She was supposed to stay inside mommy’s tummy for a little while longer so that she could get bigger and stronger, but she was just so excited to meet us all that she just couldn’t wait any longer, that’s why she has to stay here for a little while to grow some more.”

 

Lena couldn’t explain the feeling of complete overwhelming love and adoration that washed over her as she realized that she had both of her baby girls in the same room for the very first time, but with that came the realization that she would only be taking one of them home for the foreseeable future, and she felt it like a pang in her chest each and every time it popped into her head. Still, she tried to brush the bad feelings away, not wanting to ruin the moment. This was all she had dreamed about for the last few months, and honestly longer if she was being honest. She had her beautiful wife and two amazing baby girls, and for that Lena was endlessly thankful even if things hadn’t exactly gone to plan.

 

“You can touch her, if you want.” Lena told Leni with a smile. “You just have to be nice and gentle.”

 

Leni’s eyes lit up at the prospect of it and Lena breathed a laugh as she watched her eldest daughter hold her breath, everything focused on her baby sister laying on front of her as she slowly extended a hand out to stroke the top of Evie’s hand.

 

“She’s holding my finger!” Leni exclaimed as Evie’s little hand wrapped tightly around her index finger. Her expression looked as though this was the best thing to ever happen in the history of the world, and honestly Lena was inclined to agree.

 

Kara spent a lot of the time snapping photos of them all. There wasn’t a single moment that she didn’t catch, and the nurse even came in to make sure that they had some with all four of them before leaving one more.

 

They stayed in the NICU until it was nearing Leni’s bedtime and Lena knew that Kara would have to get her home to wash her hair and get her ready for bed, but she really didn’t want them to leave. The last few days were the longest she had ever been away from Leni, not including their honeymoon, but the hormones and emotions of having a new baby were amplifying everything and Lena found herself unable to hold back the tears as she watched Kara help Leni into her coat.

 

“Mommy?” Leni questioned, rushing over the second she saw her wipe at her eyes. “Why are you crying?”

 

“I’m sorry baby, I just miss you is all.” Lena assured her, brushing her cheek gently with the arm that wasn’t supporting Evie’s head. “I’ll be home soon though, I promise.”

 

“Don’t cry mommy, I’ll draw you some pictures and I’ll come see you and we can play!” Leni assured her with a toothy smile.

 

“I love you.” Lena smiled as she made to lean down to give Leni a kiss, realizing almost too late that it was too much movement for her still healing stomach to take as she let out a groan of pain and Kara was by her side in an instant.

 

“It’s okay, give me the baby.” she carefully picked up Evie from Lena’s chest, allowing her to settle down and get comfortable once again before passing her back over. “You really should go get some rest babe, we can take you back to your room before we leave.”

 

“No I don’t-..” Lena began, glancing over at Leni who was staring at the view out of the large window at the other side of her room, lowering her voice so that just Kara could hear her before continuing. “I don’t want to be up there alone.” she admitted, voice thick with tears once again as she pressed a kiss to Evie’s head. “I wake up every few hours to pump for the baby and I’m already so tired and my stomach hurts but I’d rather be here with her than up there on my own waking up every couple of hours anyway.”

 

“Okay.” Kara nodded as she gave Lena her full attention, wanting her wife to know that her feelings were valid even if they were a bit all over the place. “How about I take Leni home, get her ready for bed and once she’s asleep I’ll have Eliza come over to watch her and I’ll head straight back here.”

 

“You wouldn’t mind doing that?” Lena asked quietly, eyes flicking up to meet Kara’s.

 

“Of course I wouldn’t.” Kara assured her with a soft kiss on the side of her head. “ _ _But__  I do want you to go back up to your room and get some rest while I take Leni home.” she told Lena with her no nonsense voice often reserved for the kids in her class who were misbehaving. “Take some pain meds and try to get at least a little bit of sleep, then I’ll come get you and we can come back down here together. Deal?”

 

“Deal.” Lena told her with a smile. “Thank you so much, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Kara whispered against her lips as she kissed her wife before turning to Evie. “and I love you, little one.” she told her as she gently scooped her up, the baby grunting and huffing in protest at being moved away from the warmth of Lena’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Kara was gone for just over two hours, after kissing the baby goodbye and helping a completely exhausted looking Lena back up into her own room and making sure that she was settled and comfortable, the two of them headed back down through the hospital, trying their very best not to get lost before finally emerging out into the large parking lot and making their way back home.

 

Eliza was already at the house when the two of them arrived, and Oreo had hopped up excitedly when she opened the door and stepped inside. It didn’t take her long to bathe Leni and change her into her pajamas, and thankfully she knocked out halfway through the story that Kara was reading to her. After tucking her in a little tighter and switching her little nightlight on just in case she got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, Kara crept back down the stairs as quietly as she could before going to find Eliza in the living room.

 

“Oh sweetie you look exhausted.” Eliza smiled sympathetically, patting the empty space beside her on the couch and waiting for Kara to join her.

 

“It’s been a crazy few days, I think it’s taking it’s toll on us all.” Kara admitted as sat down beside her and tried to suppress a yawn. “It’s just scary being away from Lena and the baby, I’m so worried something will happen to either of them. Lena just had major surgery and Evie.. Well, you know, preemies are scary enough on their own. Just knowing how delicate she is and everything.”

 

“And though she be but little..” Eliza began before Kara finished off her sentence.

 

“She is fierce.” Kara smiled as Eliza wrapped a comforting arm around her.

 

“She’s a fighter just like her moms, and Lena is all but invincible when it comes to her kids, you know she’s not going anywhere without a fight. They’re both going to be just fine.” she assured Kara with a gentle squeeze. “Don’t forget to take care of yourself too though, they’re all going to be fully relying on you for the next few weeks, at least until Lena has healed. Just make sure that you’re getting enough rest and not skipping meals.”

 

“I will, thank you so much.” Kara finished with a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I should really be heading back now, I promised Lena that I wouldn’t be gone for too long, she was super upset when I left earlier.” she admitted with a sad smile.

 

“That’s one thing I certainly don’t miss, the hormones can have you going crazy. She’s probably gonna cry about everything for the next few weeks so you best get used to it.” Eliza laughed teasingly before turning more serious. “I know this isn’t easy but we’re all so proud of you guys, you have two beautiful little girls and that’s something to be very proud of.”

 

“I know, I think Lena gets most of the credit for that though. They definitely got their good looks from her.” Kara laughed.

 

By the time she arrived back at the hospital and made her way up to Lena’s room, Lena was totally knocked out. There was a half empty pitcher of water on the table beside her bed and Kara was pleased to see that at least she was staying hydrated on top of everything. Not wanting to wake her right away, Kara quietly slipped off her shoes and shuffled over onto the bed as gently as she could. It wasn’t super comfortable, her butt was hanging off the end, but Lena shifted almost instantly to bury her face in Kara’s chest, chasing the warmth that her wife provided, and Kara was more than happy to just hold her close for a while.

 

It was the first quiet, calm moment that she’d had with Lena since she had left her in bed a few days before, only to return and find her wife curled up in agony on the bathroom floor. Kara hadn’t really been sleeping well at all, it was hard without Lena at home and she was constantly on edge just in case the hospital called her with bad news. She hadn’t realized how heavily everything had been weighing on her until now. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Lena who was snoring into her chest, her lips pressed repeatedly to the top of her head, counting her blessings with each kiss and feeling a little extra grateful for the powerhouse that was her wife. Lena was safe, here with her, Evie was where she needed to be and Leni was comfortably at home in her bed,and the knowledge made Kara relax enough to be able to drift off for a little bit with Lena by her side.

 

She didn’t fully fall asleep, but Kara’s attention was brought back to the room when Lena began to rouse and mumble against her chest.

 

“I want to shower. I smell so bad. I have tit milk leaking through my shirt.” she muttered quietly and Kara was completely unable to prevent the loud laugh that burst free, unintentionally forcing Lena to fully wake up from her nap a little quicker than most would have preferred.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kara lowered her voice, although she was still trying not to laugh. “You were sleep talking, something about tit milk and wanting to shower.”

 

“Sorry.” Lena laughed lightly. “I would kill for a shower right now though, they said I can’t until tomorrow when the dressing comes off.” she groaned in protest. “I smell like a farmhouse.”

 

“Well I happen to like the smell of farmhouses.” Kara told her with a smile as she gently guided Lena’s head back onto her chest so that she could play with her hair. “Do you mind if we just lay here for a few more minutes before we go see the baby? We have all night and I really, really missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” Lena agreed as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut once again, turning all of her attention to the pleasant scratching of Kara’s nails on her scalp.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter @littleiuthor or my personal, @kashymcgraths :)


End file.
